


Of Dreams and Nightmares

by kipli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Spoilers, Domestic endings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff filled happy endings, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Mild Angst, PTSD, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 69,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark can't sleep. No one can manage to soothe away the nightmares. In desperation Tony reasons that if he understood the enemy he could finally overcome his anxiety. His search for information on the Chitauri lands him in Asgard but the one person with intimate knowledge of them refuses to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillabuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabuzz/gifts).



> **Notes:** This is set between Iron Man 3 and Thor: The Dark World. This was written after Iron Man 3's release and with only the teaser trailer for Thor: The Dark World. Meaning that this will be extremely AU to any events in Thor: The Dark World. The layout and design of the Asgardian cell is based upon what little information was given in the teaser trailer. Please forgive any future liberties when the film is released. And a heads up, my view on Loki is a damaged, hurt individual, who now free from the Chitauri's torment, leans back toward his characterization in Thor. This fic is slower paced than my previous and so more than twice as long.  
>  **Thanks:** Domino  & Mareel for their fabulous beta work. Thank you for the help to find the drive to finish this monster. And thank you to [plasmodesmata12](http://plasmodesmata12.tumblr.com/) for completing the wonderful commission artwork used in the header. I highly recommend working with her.  
>  **Dedication:** For Domino  <3

* * *

“What are you doing here?”

Tony cracked open his beer and sunk down onto the recently installed sofa. Oh fuck yes did he have good taste. The sofa he'd picked out for the kid had just the right support and spring to it. Only the best. He put his feet up, his dirty sneakers leaving a scuff on the edge of the spotless coffee table. “What? Can't a guy come for a visit and see the new digs?”

Harley made a disapproving face at him as Tony slugged his beer. “You look horrible.”

Tony leveled him a firm _don't start with me_ frown over the rim of his beer. “Where's the thank you? Where's the 'Oh Iron Man you saved the world _and_ got me a killer muscle car. Thank you!'” He threw his voice into a higher, mocking tone. Ungrateful little bastard. Why does he always have to be just like me.

Harley breached the distance between them in a move too quick for Tony's alcohol addled brain to register in time. He snatched the beer away from him and turned on his heels, crossing his garage with the beer held out at arms length. “You shouldn't drink so much.”

“What are you my mother?” Tony snapped as he watched with an equally disgusted look as Harley poured the beer down the nearby sink. He grunted back a choice word and shifted on the sofa, sliding a flask of scotch out of his pocket.

“No but you drink as much as _my_ mom,” Harley grumbled with the hint of hurt in his voice.

Tony paused mid-drink and cast a look at the kid. Oh fuck it. He pulled the flask back and capped it. “You're really too fucking good at the whole guilt trip thing, twerp.”

Harley crossed back to sit on the coffee table beside Tony's still perched feet, looking over at the red faced and exhausted man on his new couch. Somehow he looked even worse than the first time he met him. Harley asked again, “ _What_ are you doing here?”

There was a mumbled answer Harley couldn't hear. Tony kept his head down and played fingers over the twist off cap of the flask. He itched to open it again. It was easier to drown everything out... make it fade away... as far away as it would go... if only it would go away forever...

Harley's voice pierced his falling thoughts. “What's wrong? Is the suit busted again? Are the aliens back? I can't help if you don't tell me!”

He couldn't control the involuntary twitch of his body at the kid mentioning the aliens. A cold spike of panic burst through his drunken stupor in the most gut-wrenching way. No. No they're gone. It's fine. Everything's fine. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. “What did I tell you about pushing my buttons, kid.”

“Okay so it's not any of that,” Harley brushed aside, though his voice was a little contrite. “But then why-”

“Because I've bothered Bruce and I've slept on Cap's really damn uncomfortable couch and I even went out for drinks with Natasha and Clint, which is it's own fucking saga let me tell you, but none of them can fix it and I don't know how to fix it and she won't talk to me and there's no one else to talk to and I'm not talking to _him_ so I just... I just...” Tony opened his eyes after the rush of words. “Can I sleep on your couch?”

“She? She who?”

“I promise not to touch anything.” Tony cast a casual look behind him at the projects half completed. “Unless I can fix it...”

Harley stood up to his full - er - height and commanded, “Don't you touch anything.”

“Hey science is all about collaboration, short stuff.”

“Stop trying to change the subject.”

“Who's changing the subject? I'm bunking over. We'll bond over explosives. It'll be fun.”

“I'm not making bombs.”

Tony shrugged and unconsciously uncapped the flask as he commented without looking back at the lab, “Well you're not _trying_ to but that gadget on the far counter is pretty good for an amateur.”

Harley's eyes went wide. He rushed off behind the sofa to the furthest project while Tony took another swig from the flask.

“Be careful you don't tip anything over.”

Metal clanked as something dropped and a small explosion not unlike a firecracker sounded in the garage.

“You okay back there sport?”

Harley squeaked but it wasn't pained so Tony shifted on the sofa, pulling his legs up to curl into a ball at one end. He capped and pocketed the flask. He was asleep before Harley finished cleaning up.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It was always dark. Falling. Falling in the pitch blackness. If it weren't for all the falls he'd experienced wearing the suit, he wouldn't be able to tell he was falling, with it so intensely dark and nothing to guide his direction. But he could feel it. In his gut and his body he could feel the fall. He couldn't see but he could feel himself hurtling backwards and knew the ground had to come at some point. There's no gravity without something to crash into eventually. Most nights that he slept he woke up just as he hit the ground, woke up right into a panic attack.

Only this time he kept falling.

The end never came. He fell for ages until the dark around him began to glimmer. At first he thought maybe he'd imagined the change after so much dark but then the stars winked brighter. The panic hit and he didn't wake. Oh no. Oh fuck he was in space. He was out there. In the cold. The bone shattering cold. Lost. Lost and falling. Lost and dying.

The stars grew brighter and lit up the darkness with nebula and galaxies. They lit up the space around him. The massive Chitauri ship sat motionless in front of him. He instantly wished the stars would all go back out and leave him in the darkness. Panic gripped him. He struggled to move but his limbs wouldn't respond. The light continued to grow around him, the stars massive and bright, until all the darkness disappeared. He was enveloped in bright light. How could anything make the darkness vanish?

He woke with a solid smack to his face.

“ _Stay away from me!_ ” Tony shouted as he jerked back against the sofa, eyes wide and panting, his body pressed flat to the cushions. His heart was racing. The attack was latched onto him, its claws digging into his chest with sharp pricks of panic. He couldn't clear his vision. He lashed out at the figure that moved closer.

“Ow!” came Harley's pained yelp. “Don't make me tase you! Calm down!”

Tony gasped and struggled to control his body. He managed to get a hand up to rub at his eyes and clear his vision. His other hand still held onto the arm of the sofa for dear life. When he blinked his eyes open again, he spotted Harley standing in front of him with a metal contraption in both hands. It was dark but a bright lamp in the corner still hurt his eyes.

Harley's expression softened some as he soothed, “It was just a dream. It's okay.”

Tony shook his head as he still struggled to even out his breathing and heartbeat. The panic squeezed harder at his chest. He kept his hold on the arm of the sofa and reached to cling to the back with his other hand. “It wasn't just a dream.”

Harley frowned some at the comment. “You should really be on something for your PTSD.” He shakes his head. “You should dream about beating those aliens, not all the bad stuff.”

“It was _all_ bad stuff, kid.”

“But you saved us. That's good.”

“For now.”

“You guys will save us again too.”

Tony flinched at the idea of fighting those fucking bastards again. He would love to never ever see another goddamn alien.

“You will. It'll all be fine. Stop being such a baby.”

Tony narrowed his gaze on the kid but the insult did pull him out of his spiraling fears. “I'm not a baby.”

Harley snorted as he set the taser down. “Are too.”

“Are not!”

Harley rolled his eyes.

Tony sneered and released his hold on the sofa, reaching for his flask.

“It's not there.”

Tony paused and narrowed his gaze. “ _What?_ ”

“Your flask. I got rid of it. And the hidden little bottles in the suit outside. JARVIS was really helpful at finding-”

“I'm not here for fucking AA kid.” Tony snarled as his hands shook with the news. He moved to get up. There had to be a liquor store just down the main street. It wasn't a fucking huge town. Or there was the bar. Ya maybe the bar. Maybe he'd find better company than this little twerp with a golden heart. Fuck why was he here. Why... Pepper...

He reached the door as Harley shouted after him in a shrill exasperated voice, “Then _why_ are you here?! You never tell me anything! I can't help if you don't tell me!”

Tony paused with his hand on the doorknob, holding onto it for dear life. “Why?” He could feel the panic return in a whole new way, cold claws digging into his chest and back as he stood before the door. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead to the wood, the cold door almost soothing against his burning skin. “Because she's gone. And no one can fix it. I can't fix it. She won't let me fix it. And he... fucking Downton Abbey!” Tony sneered and butted his head against the door once. “I can't do this. There's nothing to fight for... no reason... no reason to do anything... nothing to calm my... no one to fix... me...”

Harley stood with his arms folded as he took in the finally honest but still completely incomprehensible man. “Okay you wanna give me the cliff notes about this latest neurotic breakdown?”

Tony smiled despite it all. “Oh fuck you.” If Harley wasn't somehow Tony's spawn he will be fucking shocked. He took a long breath but still spoke into the door, his eyes closed. “Pepper left me. Well, no. She got turned into a lava regenerating hot ass mutant and I fixed her up some but she's still pretty fucked up by it. Naturally.”

“Lava mutant?”

“Long story. Not important.”

Tony gripped the door handle harder as he heard Harley walk up beside him. “So you're on a break?”

“Kinda. Well, no. Well I mean. I... She won't talk to me. She uh she had a restraining order put on me. Because I wouldn't leave her alone. Because she was being stupid. Because she should talk to me. But instead she'd rather talk to Happy. I can't...”

“Sounds like you're over then.”

Tony kicked the door and bashed his free hand against the solid surface. “We're not over!”

To his credit Harley didn't flinch at the sudden violent reaction. He merely soothed, “You can find someone else. It'll be fine. Don't-”

“Don't what?!” Tony opened his eyes and glared at the short youngster with all the hate he could muster. “Don't cry over her? Because she's not cryin over me? Or she's cryin into Happy's two timing fucking arms?!”

Harley stood his ground in the face of Tony's hurt and angry stare. “He's always been you guys' friend right? Don't worry.”

“He told her that he's always had a thing for her, that he never thought he'd have a chance, but after nearly dying to protect her he... Fuck I've nearly died protecting her a hundred times!” He screamed the last line and wrenched open the door. The cold late winter air smacked into him hard but he ignored it. He ignored the tears too. He expected Harley to stay behind and leave him alone. Like a normal human being. But then the kid wasn't fucking normal. Just like him.

“Maybe this is a good thing,” Harley stated firmly at him as he rushed to walk beside him with Tony's longer strides. “You've gotta figure yourself out and maybe in the end you'll be happier.”

Tony marched faster, pulling his hoodie up over his head as if it could block the kid out.

“She was my life.”

“But now you can focus on yourself. You can work on stopping the nightmares.”

“Who said I have nightmares,” Tony swatted the comment aside.

“Oh come on. Tonight was not the first time you woke up into a panic attack. People with PTSD often suffer harsh, reoccurring nightmares. You need to work out the trauma and try to move past it.”

“Fuck you're worse than my shrink. And where the hell did you hear that?”

“Lots of people go into the army in this town. Duh.” After all the reason Tony had come here in the first place was the mysterious death of a veteran. Harley rushed forward and stood in his way, stopping Tony's blind march up the sidewalk. He glared at the kid from underneath the rim of his hoodie. Harley pushed, “You know I'm right.”

Tony took him in for a long few heartbeats. His voice was small and defeated when it finally came. “I can't stop the nightmares.”

“Yes. You can.”

He ignored the tears that returned to his eyes. “No... No I've tried everything...”

“You have to talk to people. People who were there. People who can reassure you. People who can explain what happened and calm whatever your nightmares are about.”

He shook his head. “No one can explain them.”

“Oh come on. No super secret agency has their bodies ripped into pieces for study? I'm not stupid ya know.”

“Well ya but that's not... that won't help.”

Harley tilted his head to one side. “Really. So you've gone to see them already and it didn't help? Huh?” He took Tony's hand in his own, turning them back toward his house. “Come on. You'll go tomorrow. It'll be good. I promise.”

Tony gave in without comment on the demand. Well. The aliens were all dead. How bad could it be? Maybe he's right... Maybe they've figured out some hidden secret. He had no idea. It could be a good idea. What else did he have to lose? He allowed himself to be led back to the garage. “I don't wanna sleep again.”

“I'll make us some sandwiches and we'll watch movies.”

“I get to pick the movies.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

This was the worst idea in the history of worst ideas.

He struggled to keep his breathing even as the SHIELD punk scientist waved body parts encased in jars and flashy diagrams of autopsies at him. This was definitely _not_ what he needed. It was all too real. Flesh and blood alien body parts ready to reassemble transformers style and rip his face off. He staggered some and gripped the edge of the stainless steel table, sitting down heavily on a stool. It rocked to one side and he struggled to stay upright on it.

“Are you okay, sir? Can I get you a drink?”

“Water,” he croaked, which got a surprised look from the prick. “You heard me.”

“Of course.” He set down a jar with a Chitauri hand bobbing and waving at him in the liquid.

It's dead. It's dead. It's dead.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just relax. Relax. _Relax fucking damn it._

Wait was that tapping?

His heart thundered in his chest. His eyes flashed back open to see the hand still bobbing in the embalming fluid. He gripped the edge of the table tighter. He had to get out of here.

“Is this really gonna help? Hyperventilating at alien body parts?”

Tony jumped nearly off his stool again. His head jerked up to see Fury walk into the laboratory room. Smug motherfucker just grinned at him.

“Here.” Fury crossed into the room and took the jar off the table, putting it away out of sight. “Better?”

“Don't belittle me,” Tony managed, still gripping the edge of the table with both hands.

“No. No this is pretty damn serious.” Fury set a bottle of water on the table in front of Tony and folded his arms across his chest. His one eye was more compassionate as he took in Tony tense from head to toe and struggling to calm down. “I hear you blew up all your suits.”

“I've made a few more since then.”

“Was that before or after Pepper filed a restraining order?”

Tony twitched a moment before answering, “Before.”

“And your personal nightlight is gone.”

“It was too hard to color coordinate with so it just had to go.”

Fury leaned against the table and watched him. Tony swallowed hard and struggled to release his grip of the table. It was a long battle. Silent minutes passed by before he calmed enough to let go and flex his strained fingers.

“Are you falling apart on me?”

Tony shook his head, glancing down at his fingers as he opened and closed his hands. They ached from clinging to the table. “I'm fine.”

“Oh ya. You're picture perfect.” Fury snorted. “And tell me, how have you been sleeping?”

Tony sneered down at his fingers and clenched his fists. “Why do you _always_ have to ask me fucking questions you already know the answer to?”

“I've gotta double check my sources,” he half joked. He leaned forward, gaining Tony's gaze finally, and stated firmly, “Stark. What's haunting you? I hear you've paid everyone a visit in the last week, and I know Pepper's out of the picture but you're not in here having anxiety attacks over relationship woes.”

“It's nothing.”

“Don't make me put the jar back on the table.”

Tony winced at the thought.

“You know we have a lot of trained psychologists that can help you work through-”

Tony shook his head and defensively wrapped his arms around his chest. “ _Fuck_ no. I'm not talking to any of your lackeys.”

“Well then we have a problem. You're no good to anyone much less yourself like this.” Fury let out what could be construed as a concerned sigh and paced around the table to the far side. “Okay. Who do you _want_ to talk to? What was the point of coming here and looking at the Chitauri specimens?”

“I...” Tony huffed and shifted on his stool. He chewed on the edge of his lip and hugged himself tighter a moment. “I was looking to get a little... information on them. Weak spots and motivations beyond fucking ruling the universe. Where they're from. When they might be back. How many might come back. Ways to stop them. Who they might work with next. Some sort of... any... reassurances...”

Fury leaned forward to rest his hands on the table opposite, taking Tony in. He tapped a finger against the metal tabletop. “I doubt anyone here has that sort of intelligence just from dissecting corpses, Stark.”

Of course not. Tony's shoulders slumped. He'd told the kid. He'd told the fucking kid that there was no way to stop the nightmares. This was only going to add to everything. He could already see the floating Chitauri hands grabbing for him as he fell the next time he slept.

“But.” Fury shifted upright and pulled a phone out of his inner jacket pocket. “We might be able to make a _long_ distance call to someone with access to more information.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

This had to be the most absurd thing Fury had told him in a long fucking time.

Tony paced around the front of the SHIELD jeep. He kicked a stone. It made a satisfying _tink_ sound against his metal suit boots and went flying over the barren field. They were leagues away from any thing and any one. Other than the swat brigade of SHIELD agents standing back a ways near their own jeeps. 

He swiveled on his heels in his latest Iron Man build, his helmet resting on the hood of the jeep, and took in Fury still holding a glowing device of some sort that the bastard hadn't let him examine. Like he would break it. Please.

“So let me get this straight. You've got an interstellar pager?”

“More or less.”

“Does it run on lithium batteries? That's gotta be a bitch to keep powered up.”

“It seems to do it's own thing just fine, although we haven't used it yet.”

Something about the stance of Fury's shoulders told Tony that he was likely lying about that last part. So wait... when did they call for a powwow with Thor before? He couldn't help the spike of concern but brushed it off. Whatever the hell it was he supposed it was dealt with.

The late winter overcast sky shifted into dark rolling storm clouds. He cast a concerned look up and noticed that it was pretty localized just above their location.

“Always with the fucking grand entrances and theatrics,” Tony muttered as thunder shook through the air.

“And you wouldn't know the first thing about theatrics, Stark.”

Tony couldn't help a lopsided grin.

It was a little much though. All the wind and lightning and rain. It could use more dancing girls and less light show. Still, the grand entrance was something else. Bright light, tornado, runic imprint on the parched ground. Not bad. A solid seven out of ten.

Thor straightened up from his majestic pose on one knee. Was his hair getting longer? “Don't they have barbers on Asgard?” Well that was probably not the best welcome ever but hey it was a legit question.

Fury tossed him an annoyed look while Thor's booming laugh soothed Tony's nerves a little just to hear it. It was familiar from the calm after the storm in New York. “Man of Iron! I was not expecting it was you who would have need of my help.”

“Actually we summoned you for information,” Fury cut to the chase before Tony or Thor sidetracked them too badly.

“Information? What sort?”

“Stark has multiple... concerns about the Chitauri returning. Their motivations and their location. Their allies and resources. Which, as a matter of fact, we wouldn't mind knowing ourselves.”

Tony snorted. “For once I'm more fucking paranoid than you yahoos.”

Fury only cocked an eyebrow at him.

Thor shifted his hammer, spinning the impossibly heavy mace in his hand as if it were weightless. Tony swore he could almost see the gears working in Thor's mind. Finally he spoke, meeting Tony's gaze, “I do not have the answers you seek. They are from a realm far beyond the known worlds. As I told Fury before I departed the city of New York, I cannot help piece together this puzzle. I am sorry.”

Again. Again after all the fucking theatrics, it's a damn dead end? He's never going to know. He's never going to sleep again. Ever. Well maybe he can come up with the ultimate caffeine injections and never have to sleep. That'll be fun...

Fury interrupted his spiraling thoughts with a firm tone to Thor, “But you have someone who _does_ know. Someone you didn't allow us to speak with.”

“He was in no condition to undergo interrogations.”

“It's been months. He should be fully recuperated by now.”

“He is serving out his Asgardian punishment.”

“Around which you people should be able to figure out a way to let us _speak_ to him.”

“He is not allowed to leave his confinements.”

“Bullshit,” Fury huffed.

“Would you rather I risked his escape?” Thor asked, thoroughly confused. “He is safe and well where he remains.”

Tony blinked at the flurry of pointed comments. His preoccupied thoughts rushed to catch up with the conversation. “Wait wait. Are we talking about Reindeer Games?”

Fury nodded. “Loki was working with them. He clearly has key information on this matter but we have never been given access to him.”

“He was coerced and manipulated into being the Chitauri's puppet,” Thor corrected him.

“He seemed pleased enough to slaughter hundreds.”

Thor tilted his head back and stated with finality, “Loki will not leave Asgard to answer your questions. He recalls little and your methods will not smooth his recovery. It would be meaningless and dangerous to move him.”

“Then take me back with you,” Tony interrupted the two. Fury and Thor both turned to him wearing the same perplexed expression. “What? I've got the suit. You make the journey okay. I should be fine, right? I'll have a chat with the Princess and you can bring me back. He stays put. I get to have a _lovely_ conversation with a mass murderer about his alien buddies. It'll be fun.”

“Asgard has not had human visitors in centuries.”

“Hey no need to go all out. Just a minor feast in my honor should be fine.” Tony turned back to the jeep and picked up his helmet off the hood.

“You sure about this, Stark?” Fury questioned, a guarded expression on his features.

“What? Worried he'll tell me everything and I'll keep it to myself?” Tony shrugged. “I'll tell you boys. When the time is right.”

“No, you had better tell us _any_ information he gives you, that's an order.”

Tony rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic, “Aye aye, sir.” He slid his helmet on and turned to Thor. “I'm ready, big boy.”

“No. You are not.” Thor smiled some. “But this plan is agreeable.” He turned to Fury, “I will return with him when his questions are satisfied.”

“That might be a while,” Fury muttered.

Tony ignored the comment as Thor wrapped his burly arm around him.

“Do not let go,” he warned.

“Roger that,” Tony replied through the helmet, wrapping arms around Thor's chest as the god swung his hammer and started up the... whatever it was that got him here in the first place.

The trip was all light and rushing speed and stars. Tony couldn't help an eerie moment of deja vu. He had to close his eyes and steady his breathing before an attack could sink in with the knowledge that he was hurtling through space.

He wasn't prepared for the landing. They hit hard and he didn't bend with Thor to steady himself on impact. Instead he lost his grip on the bulky man and went flying forward, skidding across the courtyard and finally fetching up against an impossibly tall column.

Tony groaned inside his suit as he sat spread eagle on the ground looking up the column.

“The landings are always the most difficult to master,” Thor teased him as he stood to his full height and crossed over to lend Tony a hand up onto his feet.

“Oh man. I need a drink after that, stud.”

“Many flagons of mead will come later my friend. First, let us see if Loki is in an agreeable enough mood today to speak with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Asgard seemed to be painted with more pastel colors than Earth. The sky was brighter and almost glowed in the fading afternoon light. The line of sight appeared to be incredibly far, as if there was no curve to the planet at all. Everything was huge but somehow that felt appropriate for guys the size of Thor. The doors were made for giants as they stepped into the nearby grand building and marched through impressive hallways. Tony took his helmet off and craned his head up to look at the vaulted ceilings. The place was opulent but empty. It didn't look like it was home for Thor. It had to be the prison. Was he visiting Loki when Fury summoned him? Or did he somehow program in where to land them on the return trip? Not that he understood any of their tech to begin with.

They turned down a stone staircase and Thor's voice sounded even more massive echoing against the walls. “He refuses to speak with anyone but our mother, and myself on occasion. I fear he will not grant you the information you seek. His memory is faulty and his spite for his current state is great. He may recall some of what you wish to know but still choose to ignore your questions.”

“Don't worry about it. Most people have a hard time ignoring me.”

Thor tossed an amused smile over his shoulder to Tony as they rounded the curve and came to a great pair of doors. “This I do not doubt.” The bear of a man pushed open the intricate doors and revealed parallel stone-carved cells beyond. The first few were empty. The whole place was an unusual mishmash of ancient stonework and open fires illuminating the overly bright and more advanced prison cells which seemed to be enclosed by glowing barriers. Asgard was going to be impossible to get used to. The mixture of old and new was disorienting.

As they came up to the furthest cell Tony could see food and drink left on a small wooden table. He straightened up and put his game face on, not quite sure how he'd take seeing Loki again. He had a grudging respect for their verbal sparring and there was little doubt the lanky god looked good in leather but he mentally braced himself for the encounter. He would not give in to any bouts of panic. He would focus. He would get the fucker to answer him. He was his last damn chance to have answers, period.

Thor's face fell as he took in Loki curled up into a ball, legs pulled up against his chest, arms wrapped around them, sitting in the furthest corner of his confines. A few books and other things with which he might pass the time lay strewn over a wooden desk, likely untouched since Frigga brought them.

“Loki,” Thor spoke loudly enough to hopefully rouse the man, but there was more than a little pain in his voice. Tony took the blond in a moment before Loki stirred on the bench, drawing his attention back to the cell.

Did no one cut their hair around here any more? Tony cocked his head as he took in Loki's longer and wavier new look. Did he magic his hair straight before? It wasn't _horrible_ it just wasn't... the same. In every way Loki appeared disheveled and disheartened. His hair. His simple linen clothes. Loki turned his head against his knees, resting his cheek to them. He met Thor's gaze and then inspected Tony. He didn't react. He didn't sneer. He didn't mock. His eyes held nothing beside the barest hint of annoyance at being bothered. His gaze returned to Thor for a moment before he turned his head and once more buried his face against his knees.

“This does not bode well for today,” Thor muttered softly to Tony. “Come.” He waved a beckoning hand for Tony to follow as he stepped up to the large window. Tony watched, attempting to figure out the piece of tech, as Thor walked through the field blocking the window, which presumably kept Loki in but apparently didn't keep Thor out.

Tony paused at the threshold and ran his fingers over the thin barrier of light. His fingertips slid through and where they broached the barrier they glowed the same color as the edges of the wall. His brain was already turning over how to recreate the tech.

“You will be unharmed,” Thor reassured.

“You've gotta give me the patent to this thing.”

Tony stepped through as easily as if he just walked through nothing at all. Thor nodded to him and turned back to Loki who had not stirred from his spot.

“I bring a guest of Asgard today, Loki. Would you not greet him? The first human to step foot on this soil in ages?”

Loki didn't stir.

Tony sighed and set his helmet down beside the food and drink on the small table. “Looks like I might as well get comfortable with Rapunzel here.” His suit whirled around him to unclasp and open. A moment later and he stepped out of the still upright suit and reached for some sort of pastry off the side table.

Loki turned his head and took in the move. He seemed a bit more annoyed. Thank fuck. It was a reaction at least. Did mom bring these cookies for him?

“I can call for a meal to be delivered if you are hungry,” Thor offered politely.

“Naw naw I'm good. He wasn't eating it, now was he?” He cocked a grin at Loki and sat at the table, pouring himself a drink to go with the rest of the tasty, exotic fruit flavored desserts. He put his feet up on the chair opposite and leaned back, taking in Loki's darkening glare.

Thor could not help an amused look at Tony before returning his gaze to Loki. The brother took a deep breath and began again, “Stark is here to seek your help, Loki. He wishes to speak with you. To ask questions of you. Would you not grant him an audience?”

Loki cast one quick dismayed glare up at Thor before he returned to burying his face against his knees.

“Thank you for the introductions, Hercules, but I think I'm here for the long haul.” Tony shrugged and tasted the wine. “Which is fine. I've got no where else to be.” Now there was a sad but fucking true statement.

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean to stay here? Until he will speak?” Tony nodded and downed more of the wine. Fuck that had a kick to it. “Perhaps I could show you to some quarters? Attain us some proper dinner? We could return tomorrow morning-”

“No no. I'll stay here. You think I could have one of the other cells? Or a cot just outside in the hall?”

Thor's brow furrowed now. “Here? We can provide you with far better accommodations than a prison cell.”

“And let Princess off the hook when I go for the night? I'm staying right here until he talks.”

“You are stubborn.” Thor cast a glance at Loki balled up on his bunk. “Perhaps stubborn enough.” Thor crossed the room and back into the hall. Tony righted his chair just in time to see Thor place his hand on the stones to one side of the opposite cell. Stones that looked just like any of the others. He could barely hear Thor speak something low under his breath. Then the warding wall flickered just once. He returned back into Loki's cell. “The room is yours. Only you may enter and exit.”

“Peachy. Now you don't have to babysit me. I'm sure you have... whatever you do. What _do_ you do anyway? Are you King yet?”

Thor shook his head, “I am Thor Odinson. That is all. But I do have people to make aware of your presence here. Perhaps...” He turned back to Loki's unmoved form. “Loki you may keep your silence if you wish but you are to treat Stark as an honored guest of Asgard and our family. I know you would not bring yet more shame to our name.” There was no reply. Thor sighed and stepped to Tony, dropping his voice, “He will not harm you. He cannot regardless in this room but furthermore I do not believe him capable of it. However if he becomes agitated you only need but to step beyond the walls and allow him to calm himself.”

Tony nodded. It was a bit of a relief that the shell of a man couldn't turn psychopath on him in this room with Thor gone. Though as Thor said, he didn't really think Loki would be up for moving from his spot let alone assaulting him.

“I will return in a few hours with drink and food. And likely company, as you will be quite a surprise.”

Tony cocked a grin up at Thor. “Aren't I always?”

Thor patted his shoulder with a chuckle, which nearly sent Tony rocking out of his chair, but he righted himself. Thor stepped beyond the energy wall and paused only a moment, his gaze returning to his brother, before he disappeared from sight. His footsteps faded beyond the stone staircase.

Tony cast a look to Loki's unmoved form. “You sure you don't want any of these cookies?”


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

He let out an overly long contented sigh as he finished the last of the pastries. He could do with a burger but those would hit the spot for now. Loki hadn't moved no matter how much he goaded him as he ate. Tony refilled his glass of wine and hauled himself up onto his feet. He walked over and sat beside Loki. He purposefully picked a spot closer than necessary. He had to start pushing the man's buttons somehow. He had to get him talking, if only to yell at him to fuck off. The silent treatment was no good.

“You know. This is a lot more... sterile and boring than I'd always pictured.”

He took in Loki beside him but the man didn't flinch at his sitting on the bunk. He was unkempt. Not dirty so much as not caring how he appeared. His clothing was clean but wrinkled and simple. His hair was a long mess though combed at some point in the day. He was thinner. Was he eating anything brought to him?

“I figured Thor would have you chained to a mountain top, forever pushing a boulder uphill, while holding the world on your shoulders. Ya know, old gods punishment stuff. I guess they wouldn't have to sew your mouth shut with how little you talk now. Kinda redundant.”

Tony leaned back against the smooth stone wall and stretched his legs out, goblet of wine in his hands resting against his stomach.

“For a generic prison cell it's not horrible. A little bright, I'll grant you that, and lacking color and fresh air but hey free wine and books. All the time in the world. You got it better here than what they would have done with you back on Earth.” He sipped his wine and continued, “But this is probably the posh jail right? For all the princes that go off invading planets without daddy's permission? Cleaner and less animal furs everywhere than the usual Asgard jail cells.”

Loki didn't react. Tony let out a sigh. Jokes weren't working. Time for another tactic.

“So okay. I'll cut to the chase. You answer my questions and I'll be out of here and you can go back to writing emo ballads for your prison glam rock band.” He leveled his gaze on Loki. “I want to know about the Chitauri.”

Tony watched in surprise as an unmistakable flinch rolled through Loki at the mere name. The man shuddered before he went stock-still.

Why would he react so negatively towards his former allies? He'd expected sneers or annoyance. Mutterings about how the Chitauri had failed to keep up their end of the bargain. There was none of that at all. He watched as Loki flexed his tense fingers and tightened his hold on his legs. 

“Not a big fan of theirs any more?”

Loki froze beside him.

“Trust me I know the fucking feeling, Princess.”

Nothing. Loki remained tensely coiled and silent.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh and thumped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Please... just... You've got some paper, right? You can write it down tonight. You don't have to fucking say it. But I _really_ need to know where they're from. What they're capable of. Will they be back to Earth. Do they have any evil brothers or sisters they'll be sending after us next. How do we stop them. There's no way to stop them, is there? I can't... sleep... I just worry... and the nightmares... You have to tell me. So maybe they'll finally fucking stop.” He groaned at himself and his rambling to a bastard who had no reason to help him. He moved a hand up to rub at his face. “ _Fuck._ ” He scrubbed his hand down over his face and beard, dropping the hand heavily to his chest as he opened his eyes. This wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to talk. How could he believe anything this man said anyway? There was no soothing his mind. Nothing was going to fix him. He was broken.

He was slow to notice that Loki had turned his head against his knees to look at him. He was still in the same tense pose but his gaze was mildly concerned. It was hard to tell if he was merely worried about the rambling maniac that sat beside him or if he was concerned about the troubled words. Still it was fucking something. Tony was almost afraid to breathe for fear he'd get Loki to look away again. Loki looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were more distinct so close. His skin was as smooth and pale as ever but the exhaustion was clear on his features.

Tony gathered up his courage and spoke again, hoping not to spook him. “Not sleeping well either, Axl?”

Loki closed his eyes but at least remained turned toward him.

“Nightmares? Reoccurring dreams? The same moment played out over and over again? Until you're afraid to sleep?” Was his not turning away at the conversation his way of agreeing? Tony took him in a long moment. There was something going on. This wasn't a maniac depressed over his plans going to shit. This was something else. “Thor said something earlier, something about you being coerced by the Chitauri. Why does he think that?”

Loki opened his eyes and met his gaze fully. Something about his eyes struck Tony, beyond the hopelessness resting in them.

Tony tilted his head to one side. “Weren't your eyes blue before?”

Loki actually raised an eyebrow at him. Cheeky little bastard.

“What? A guy notices flashy peepers like those and I would have noticed emerald eyes. I swear they weren't green... before...” His calculating mind quickly shuffled the information into place. “You were like Barton. That's why Thor told Fury that you were coerced.”

Loki looked away but set his chin on his knees, looking ahead of himself at the opposite desk.

“So wait. Wait wait.” Tony struggled to accept the idea quickly enough to keep Loki from shutting down on him again. He rubbed at the side of his head. “None of that was your idea? You didn't want to be Emperor of Earth? They found you? Mind controlled you? Shipped you off to get the tesseract for them?”

He could hear Loki take a deep breath and let it out slowly beside him.

“Why are you here then? Clint isn't locked up for the shit he pulled for you. Why aren't you making the same case for your freedom? If it was all manipulation bullshit?”

Loki didn't react.

Tony gave an annoyed growl as he sat upright. “Would you at least say yes or no? _Fuck this shit!_ ” He set his wine aside and stood, pacing as he scrubbed at his face. If Loki wasn't in control of himself, if he was mind controlled like Clint, then why was he fucking here? Thor wouldn't have put him here. He would have talked with SHIELD, cleared his family name, and fixed everything. It didn't make sense. Nothing did. Why couldn't everything be fucking black and white for once? All he wanted was to _talk_ to the man but he wouldn't fucking answer a damn thing. He snarled and turned to kick the nearest thing, knocking over one of the chairs at the small table. It clattered satisfyingly against the marble floor.

He stood panting and thoroughly annoyed in the middle of the cell.

Clothing rustled behind him. He turned back in time to see Loki uncoil and stand, walking with slow steps to the desk.

He had forgotten just how fucking tall the god was. Tony stayed still, trying not to spook Loki, as he watched him turn over parchments and papers. He picked up one book only to set it down and pick up another. The thin book was bound in leather. He opened the pages and flipped through them, pausing at one and staring at the page for a long few moments. Tony struggled to contain himself and stay silent. Loki took an old-fashioned quill ink pen and wrote something onto the top of that page. He took in his writing before placing the quill back in the ink well. He closed the book and looked to Tony still standing in the middle of the cell. Loki's long hair came down over his shoulders even standing at his full upright height. He breached the distance between them only enough to offer the book with a lean outstretched arm. As soon as Tony took the book Loki turned away and returned to his bunk. He laid down this time, turning his back to Tony, and curled up on his side facing the wall.

What...

Tony looked down at the embossed leather and despite himself he was surprised to see an English title amongst the runes. _Ancient Realm Folklore_. His eyes widened. Was this... Did he really have a fucking book about the Chitauri? He couldn't help himself. He flipped through the pages in a rush to find which Loki had amended. He found it and stared at the stylized drawing of a Chitauri warrior looking back at him on the page. The inked note across the top was finely scrawled. _This is inaccurate on their current state and command structure. However it should suffice for most questions._

Tony quickly looked back to Loki, still lying facing away from him. The man appeared all the more depleted and thin on his side.

“Thank you.”

There was no reply.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Tony only just moved the suit and helmet over to his 'room' before he heard footsteps coming down the stairway. He stepped out of the cell in time to see a guy with an overly groomed blond goatee and a bearded shorter man walking in with armloads of covered food and kegs of ale. A woman and a dark-haired man followed with a giant table. “Wait wait, what's all this?” Tony waved his arms, stopping them as Thor came in from behind. He wore an apologetic look at the commotion.

“I could not stop them.”

“Well why not!” said the blond goatee. “We figured if you would not come up to us-”

“-then we would bring the feast to you!” completed the guy with the long beard, already snacking on something in his free hand.

Tony cast a glance around the solemn prison, his gaze flicking back to Loki's cell. “Look, I love a kegger as much as the next guy, but I don't really think this is the time.”

“I thought you said he was eager for mead and merriment?” accused the woman to Thor.

Tony shifted on his heels. It was probably the first time he'd ever turned down an impromptu party but he really was not in the mood and this felt... wrong. “It's just... ya know... a little _rude_ to feast out here with someone who can't join us.”

The blond goatee guy waved off the concern. “Oh Loki. Thor will bring him a plate and mead and he'll be fine as he is.”

“He'd be a drain on the party even if he could join us,” snorted the bearded fellow.

Tony narrowed his gaze on the pair. Thor stepped between the band and Tony. He lowered his voice and wondered, “I thought you'd requested a _minor_ feast.”

Was that a joke? Tony cocked a small amused grin up at Thor for the attempt. “I'm just... I'm not in the mood for company right now and this seems in poor taste with Loki _right_ there.”

“But you will not come away from the prison to feast?” Thor prodded again.

“Not tonight.”

Thor took him in a long moment. His voice dropped as he asked, “Did he speak with you?”

“No.”

“But something did transpire?”

“Maybe.”

Thor took him in another moment, searching Tony's features, before he sighed and slapped his shoulder. “Alright. We will feast and celebrate another night. It will give them time to prepare.” He leaned back as he teased, “And my father would very much like to have an audience with you, Man of Iron.”

Tony raised both his eyebrows. “Okay ya I'm going to need some prep time before I meet dear old dad.”

Thor chuckled as he turned and faced his friends. “Stark requires a bit of rest and recuperation from his travels here. We shall feast another night. Come. Let us return and drink together.” Thor paused only long enough to hand Tony a bit of dinner before herding his friends back up the stairs. Tony ignored the indignant grumbling. He wasn't here to impress all of Asgard.

They were gone as abruptly as they'd showed up. Tony released an exhausted sigh, suddenly feeling a long fucking ways from home, and tried a bit of the meat and veg on his plate. It was odd. Not bad just different. He paused mid bite as he passed by Loki's cell, seeing the man still lying as he'd left him on his bunk, his back to the window. Tony glanced down at his plate. Well no one had come with food for him... Tony stepped through the barrier and carefully halved his plate onto the one the cookies had been sitting on, giving Loki a share of his dinner. He cast another look at Loki and couldn't help saying, “You should eat something.”

There was no answer.

He turned and stepped back out into the hallway and over to his own room. He let out a long breath and picked at the rest of the dinner. He didn't finish much more of the food before he had the book open to the Chitauri chapter. There were coordinates he couldn't understand but he was sure JARVIS or SHIELD could figure them out. All he could gleam was they seemed to be far from Asgard and Earth. The writings themselves dealt with culture and resources, the militaristic nature of their lives, and comments on anatomy. It wasn't what he was expecting to find. Ya they had high ambitions and a hunger for technology. That seemed pretty fucking obvious already. He only skimmed the biology paragraphs. He knew too much as it was. The culture section seemed too... relatable. He wanted to read something completely alien and disturbing but it sounded like any other highly aggressive culture. They'd made pacts with other planets before but nothing that lasted very long. They were a little unstable and volatile. Ya well no shit. It didn't really... soothe anything for him. Maybe it made them more human but that didn't fix his concerns. His heart sank but he told himself that perhaps now that they're just some jackoffs far away... well maybe that'll stop the nightmares.

He struggled to stay awake through the night but his exhaustion pulled him under into sleep. He passed out half on top of the book.

The nightmare did change. He didn't start out falling in the darkness. Instead he was hurtling forward through space, in a twisted dream version of Thor's tunnel of light. Only he was alone. And he could see the stars streaming past beyond. And Chitauri ships. Thousands upon thousands of Chitauri ships. They surrounded him no matter where he went or how fast he sped through space. He couldn't escape them. The tunnel began to shrink. The light grew smaller and closed in around him. Claustrophobia seeped into his bones. The tunnel was going to disappear and leave him behind, leave him to the Chitauri. He felt himself slow, felt the cold of the empty dark space around him sink into his suit. The light faded away. The Chitauri loomed closer.

“ _Nooo!_ ” His shouts finally grew so loud in his sleep that he woke himself from the nightmare. His eyes burst open and he was disoriented for a long moment. Had he been captured? Was this a Chitauri ship? He flung his arms to either side, gripping the wall and the edge of the bunk. His heart raced. His breathing hitched into dangerous gasps. Panic sunk its cold claws into his chest as he couldn't place where he was. He couldn't focus his mind or eyes in his panic. Oh no no no.

“You are safe.” The voice was familiar but the surprise of hearing it in the dark made Tony jerk on the bunk, gasping a whimper as he struggled to calm down. The voice spoke again in an even, soothing tone, “Breathe and truly see where you are, Stark. Relax.”

Tony's breathing trembled as he grappled with calming his body down. He gripped at the wall and edge of the bunk with all his might as he slowly got his bearings again. He was in the cell. He was in Asgard. Crazy enough of a thought but it was safe and he was safe and everything was fine. The Chitauri were far fucking away from him. He took another deeper breath and slowly his brain pieced together the owner of the voice that had calmed him down.

“Loki?” he gasped and sat upright, looking over at the man's dim cell. Loki sat on his bench quietly taking Stark in like a cat. The two stared across the space between them as Tony's breathing and heart rate evened out. His grip loosened and he laid back down on the bench. He wrapped arms around himself and curled into a ball on his side. He called out apologetically, “Sorry to wake you up, Aurora.”

He didn't expect a reply but Loki's voice came to his ears easily in the quiet of the cells. “I was not asleep.”

Tony couldn't help a smile as he hugged himself tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Tony woke a second time to the sound of softly spoken words. A female voice. Soothing and comforting. Humming a tune and gently speaking. It was a beautiful sound. His eyes flickered open as Loki's low voice carried the distance to his own cell.

“I am not hungry, mother.”

The tranquil voice spoke again and Tony stirred only enough to turn on his side to make out her words.

“You must eat something.”

“I had a bit of food late last night.”

“Last night? Did Thor bring you something when he visited the Midgardian?”

“Not... precisely.”

Wait. He did eat his share of dinner? Tony smiled to himself.

“Well that was hours ago,” the female voice lightly chided.

“I will eat what you've brought. I promise.”

“ _All_ of what I brought?”

He didn't answer her. She let out a long concerned breath.

The cells went quiet except for the light sound of rustling that Tony couldn't quite place. He nearly drifted back to sleep, before the woman's gentle voice broke the silence.

“Did you speak with him?”

“I gave him one of the books you brought. It should suffice.”

“Thor seems to believe he's quite troubled.”

“Perhaps.”

“I don't see how books can calm those sort of fears.”

“They do not,” Loki answered with a heavy tone.

The female voice hummed reassuringly and there was a wooden _clack_ as something was set down.

Tony rolled over onto his back and stretched. He couldn't stay eavesdropping all morning. He yawned to announce that he was awake and rubbed at his eyes as he sat upright. He brushed fingers through his short, spiked hair. The lights in his room flickered on as he stood. He squinted at the bright light and stretched a hand up over his head with another yawn.

“Sir Stark,” the woman greeted with just a hint of humor in her voice at the sight of him. He looked across the hallway to see Loki sat at his desk and a middle-aged woman, quite pretty in an elaborate deep blue gown, beside him. “I am sorry if I woke your slumber.”

“No no. I'm good.” He waved off her concern as he dropped his hand. He made his way through his barrier and across the hall to Loki's cell without invite. He was wearing only a t-shirt, sweatpants and socks. It didn't quite stack up to the woman's dress. “I slept surprisingly well. The second time around, anyway.” He cast an appreciative glance at Loki. The man did not look up from his papers.

“I am glad to hear so.” She smiled as she took in Tony. She was just a bit taller than himself in her shoes. There were no short gods, apparently. There was a long pause as the woman cast her gaze over him, as if to measure him up, or as if he was an oddity, which well he supposed he was in this place.

The quiet lingered on until Loki let out a sigh and set his ink quill aside. He turned in his chair to face the both of them and introduced hastily, “Mother, might I introduce you to Anthony Stark of Midgard. Stark please do show your respect to Frigga, Queen of Asgard.” He was quickly back to his papers as soon as the introductions were finished.

“I hear your bravery on the battlefield bested even Thor's, Sir Stark.”

“Please, Tony works fine.” He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry I'm a little under dressed to greet royalty.”

Frigga laughed and shook her head. “I don't stand on traditions and protocols.” Though she had it appeared waited for Loki to formally introduce them. She tilted her head as she continued to take Tony in. He couldn't help feeling self-conscious with her looking at him. He knew Loki was adopted but he seemed to get his eagle eyes from her. He felt like she could see everything. “You were the one to put a final end to the Chitauri's assault on Midgard.” Loki and Tony shifted uncomfortably in unison at the Chitauri's name. She raised an eyebrow. “Curious...”

Tony cleared his throat. “I did a bit of a suicide run to shoot a nuke at their lead ship through the wormhole. Nothing much really.”

“Thor tells it much more valiantly.”

“Ya well Thor could make a trip to the supermarket sound valiant.”

Tony swore he spotted a small grin on Loki's face before he leaned closer to his papers, his long hair obscuring his face as it fell forward.

Frigga leveled Tony with a firm but tender look. “Regardless we have much to thank you for, _Tony_. My sons are both whole and returned to me because of your actions. It means a great deal to me and to our realm. Thank you.”

Tony shrugged at the pointed gratitude. He didn't know how to react. “I did what needed to be done.”

“And that which you must bear now... we are very sorry for any wounds left behind that may take lifetimes to heal.”

Tony glanced down, shifting all the more uncomfortably. “Hey. Right as rain now. All healed up.”

“No. I don't believe you are quite yet fully recovered, but you are very much welcome to stay here, if it might mend that which still haunts you.” She cast a look to Loki bent over the desk. “Please do think on all I've said this morning?”

Loki nodded. She smiled adoringly at her son before she leaned to kiss his cheek. He stayed still for the gesture, then returned to his writings as she pulled back.

Frigga nodded to Tony as she turned to him. “Do come see more of Asgard when you are well enough to travel. I would be happy to show you our home, Sir Stark. My husband is quite eager to see you as well.” She cast one more look to Loki and then sighed to Tony, “And please do try to convince him to eat his breakfast.”

Loki grunted distractedly, “I said I will, mother.”

She shook her head at Loki and nodded to Tony one more time before taking her leave and stepping out of the cell, her heeled steps disappearing up the stairs.

Tony sat down at the small table and uncovered the food.

“I do not recall asking you to join me,” Loki stated from his papers.

“Is this bacon?” Tony wondered as he grabbed a fork and prodded what looked like eggs beside the strips of meat. “Don't tell me these are dragon eggs.”

Loki sighed dramatically. “We do not have dragons.”

“Really? That's disappointing...”

Tony picked up a piece of bacon and gave it a try. Again it wasn't bad, only different. Not pork. Still bacon. Still good. He moved on to try the eggs.

The cloche cover came back down onto the plate with a resounding metallic clang. Tony's hand jerked back just in time to miss the impact. Loki glared at him as he held the dome over the food.

“My mother prepared this meal for _me_.”

“Really. Okay so you're talking to me now, but you're a _five_ year old who won't share?”

Loki sneered and picked up the cloche, carrying the food over to his desk and setting it atop a pile of books at the back.

Tony tossed his fork onto the table in annoyance. It clanked over the smooth wooden surface.

“Who is acting childish now?” Loki prodded from his papers.

“At least I've got your bacon,” Tony announced smugly. He leaned back in the chair as he slowly devoured the meat.

Loki's back tensed at the sound of his chewing.

“Big mama's boy huh? I guess I'm not surprised. Dad is probably just like Thor which is kind of fucking frightening to think about.” He paused as Loki continued to write away on his parchments. “It's good bacon.”

“My mother is a remarkable cook.”

“Aren't all mothers? Well, mine used to let the maid cook, but she wasn't half bad either.” Tony rested the back of his chair against the marble wall, staying propped back against it as he finished the bacon. “Why doesn't your mom have servants make your food?”

Loki answered half-distracted by his writings. “She feels the need to dote on me.”

“She hopes you'll eat if she cooks it,” Tony corrected.

Loki paused in his mad scrawling and looked up at the cloche. “Yes.”

“So why don't you eat it?”

“I am not hungry.”

“But you won't share?”

“She did not prepare the food for _you_.”

“See this is why I was fucking glad to be an only child.”

Loki grumbled and tossed his quill pen aside. He picked up the cloche and again brought it to the table. He sat in the empty chair. Tony raised a surprised eyebrow as the lanky, long-haired god sat _with_ him and uncovered the plate of food. Tony reached for the fork he had tossed aside but Loki snatched it first, ignoring Tony's indignant look as Loki set to eat the meal himself.

“Too mean, Princess. Too mean.”

Loki ignored the comment as he methodically ate the meal, working his way around the plate.

Tony stayed propped back against the wall in his chair, taking in the thin man attempting to 'annoy' him by eating the meal in front of him. Tony did his best to appear irked by the move but he could only barely hide the smug grin that wanted to form. Loki might be acting like a five year old right now but hey... he was eating something.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Loki returned to his paperwork as soon as he cleaned his plate. Tony thought for a moment that he might _actually_ lick the plate clean to spite him but Loki reined himself in after scraping the plate with his fork. He returned the cloche over the plate and stepped swiftly back to his desk. Tony ignored the move, still leaning back in his chair against the wall. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his stomach, a little hungry but satisfied at getting Loki to eat _twice_ in a row. It didn't occur to him to wonder why it mattered if Loki ate or not. The sound of the quill pen against parchment was soothing. In his reclined perch, he found himself relaxing to the quiet scratching. He was pretty sure Loki wasn't writing anything particular down. It was a prop. He evidently wasn't quite as depressed today but he was still childishly ignoring Tony. Fine. Tony could be just as stubborn, and he was making progress.

He was half napping when Loki's exasperated voice brought him back to himself. “Will you be here all morning?”

“Naw.”

Loki let out a breath.

“All day probably.”

He could hear Loki grumble and the low irritated sound finally reminded him of the man that had prowled the inside of Stark tower. “Your questions should be answered.”

“Not really,” Tony shrugged with his eyes closed. “That's all old and boring text. It doesn't tell me what they're like. It doesn't tell me what they're planning next.”

“They have limited options, with the tesseract safely guarded here, on how to journey to Midgard. They will likely move their attentions elsewhere.”

“Bullshit,” Tony huffed. “They're obsessive little fucks. They'll figure out another way to hop the distance.”

Loki brushed off the comment, “They would not have any reason to expend such energy. There is nothing to gain from attacking Midgard again.”

“Except revenge.”

Loki paused at his desk. The cell went quiet but Tony kept his eyes closed, reclined against the wall, letting the words sink in with Loki. It was a long few moments before he heard a light rustling of clothing. Loki's chair creaked as he turned to face Tony. His voice held more weight to it when he spoke again. “It may take more than your lifetime, Stark, but yes they will _always_ search for a way to have their revenge for the loss. You cannot stop them. The only solace I might offer you is in the thought that it will take them some time to fashion a means to return. You may never see them again with your own eyes. Other generations will have to see to the threat.”

Tony's heart sank at the words, though they only confirmed his own suspicions. He shook his head some and muttered, “They'll want revenge on those who stopped them. They'll push to get back as soon as they can.”

“Yes. They will. They will work tirelessly to return.”

Tony finally opened his eyes and met the green pair taking him in with direct appraisal. “You didn't see them constructing anything else? They didn't have a backup plan?”

“I was allowed to know only that which I needed in order to perform my duties.”

Tony gave a heavy sigh and moved a hand up to cover his face, over his eyes. This was not helping. This whole trip was not helping in the slightest. If anything he was all the more certain that the Chitauri would return, and soon. They had to have more tricks up their sleeves. If they had Loki in their pocket, they had to have more friends, coerced or otherwise. They'd be knocking on their door in five years, tops. What would they do then? What could they do? His heart and his mind spiraled down into dark thoughts.

“Have you removed your plating?” came Loki's suddenly curious voice.

Tony was surprised and confused by the question. He rubbed at his eyes to keep the exasperated tears at bay. “What? My suit? It's-”

“No.” Loki stood and crossed to stand in front of him. “The glow in your chest.” Tony slid his hand off his face, opening his eyes, just as Loki pressed two fingertips to the middle of his chest. Tony looked up at him as Loki took in the Black Sabbath t-shirt. Loki's fingers ran over the spot where his arc used to be. “Why would you remove such a thing?”

Tony struggled not to tremble at the light touch over skin that still felt raw, even if it was through cloth. “I didn't need it any more.”

Loki cast him a doubtful look. “It was the one thing that saved you from the Chitauri's clutches. It did not seem superfluous.”

“I was able to get the shrapnel out of my body. I didn't need the constant connection to my suit.”

“But you are the Man of Iron.”

“No. I'm Tony Stark.”

“You are one and the same.” Loki pressed his palm over Tony's heart and kept it there a moment, feeling it beat through the cloth, then removed his hand. Tony wished he hadn't moved it. The surprising thought sent his mind spinning. He was distracted as Loki solemnly shook his head at him. “You should have kept your heart guarded. It was an asset.”

“It was one more piece of metal between me and everyone else,” Tony countered.

“Such distance is preferable.” Loki turned away but moved to sit on his bunk, his back to the far wall, facing Tony who still leaned his chair against the side wall. He delicately folded his legs in front of himself. “And you cannot separate yourself from the suit of armor.”

Tony crossed his arms over his upper chest self-consciously. “I tried.”

“It did not succeed,” Loki stated flatly.

“No.” Tony leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. “She was too much of a mess by then. I couldn't cope with any distance. I built the suits again. She was done with my manic behavior.”

“ _She_ should have understood your dual nature.”

Tony shook his head at the comment. “How about a new subject, Freud?”

Loki went quiet at the snap. Tony closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Why was everything a fucking mess? How the hell did he end up here? Alone. Lost. Afraid. Sitting in Loki's fucking cell. And struggling to counter-point his arguments.

Silence hung on the room for many minutes before Loki spoke in an even, controlled tone. “I was not the same as Barton.”

Tony's eyes flew open at the words. Was he really changing the subject? Was he really answering his question from yesterday? He leaned his chair upright and took in Loki. “But your eyes were blue.”

“Indeed. I was... not myself. However, Barton was fully replaced. He was no longer _there_ but as an observer watching himself commit acts he did not agree with. Nothing remained active of who he was while under the Chitauri's control. Therefore you are correct to not condemn him for his actions whilst working for them. _He_ was but a vessel.”

Tony tilted his head at the implications. “But you were still there?”

“Yes.”

Tony shook his head at the despondent look in Loki's eyes. “How did they control you?”

Loki's gaze dropped to his hands in his lap. His voice was quieter as he spoke. “They could not have an automaton calculate and formulate plans as the situation changed. I had to be in control of my faculties enough to react and think and lead. So they nudged my memories, shifting my perceptions, and worked to _convince me_ that they were truths. It was a long process. Filled with fear and loathing and finally acceptance of what I had to achieve to earn escape from their hands.”

“Torture.”

“Beyond your imaginings.”

“And they brainwashed you with the glowstick?” Tony watched as Loki merely kept his gaze on his hands. “That doesn't make you so completely different from Barton.”

“Oh but it does.”

“No. No you-”

Loki interrupted him as he met his gaze, sneering at himself, “ _I_ controlled my actions and fulfilled my role while in control of my faculties, however manipulated I may have been towards those actions. I killed. I maimed. I slaughtered. I forced others to do so as well. I led an army. _I_ did those things. I was not a vessel. I was not a puppet with no thought as to what I was doing.” Despair washed over Loki's features. “I was not the same as Barton.” He lowered his gaze again. “And this is why I reside here. I am not fit to be anywhere else.”

“Oh no no no.” Tony shook his head and stood, moving to sit on the other far end of the bunk. He pulled his own legs up to cross them in front of himself, facing Loki. “Fuck that little self doubting angst train, Adele.” He held up a hand and ticked off each point. “Tortured. Brainwashed. Led to believe lies. Forced into believing only one path could clear you of future torture and brainwashing. Given a high enough dose of that fucking glowstick to change your eye color. Held captive for how long? Over a year right? I'm guessing you were pretty low when they found you. Then the terror began.”

Loki shook his head, gaze still down on his hands in his lap. “I cannot excuse my actions merely because I feared my own lingering death.”

“But it's not _just_ that! You said yourself all they did to you. It's not each piece making up an excuse. It's everything. And maybe you can't excuse it but you can _make up_ for your past.”

“No.”

The heaping blame that Loki placed on himself ripped at Tony. It stung of his own regrets. It hurt to see him dismiss his words. It was not so fucking black and white. If only the bastard would listen. “Yes!” Tony said emphatically, surprising even himself with how passionate his voice turned. “Just look at the Avengers. You learned everything from Barton. You tapped into our intelligence. You even used our unclean histories against us. Loki, we are not that fucking different. _Everyone_ has a past. _Everyone_ has blood on their hands. The good guys work to fix the scales.”

Loki remained quiet a long moment, not moving after the firm words from Tony. His voice was barely audible when he finally spoke, “You did not join those terrorists in war.”

“I wasn't captive and tortured and manipulated for over a year.”

Loki shook his head and leaned to one side, resting against the cold stone wall. “It is not the same,” he whispered under his breath. “I am a monster.” He closed his eyes and shifted from sitting cross-legged to curling up against the wall. His arms went around his body as he shut down on Tony.

Damn. It was an astounding set of conversations but it all ended with him returning to that curled up ball from yesterday. Tony sighed with a heavy heart. He shifted on the bench, resting his own head against the stone wall, and watched Loki stay coiled at his end. He had the silly thought that the both of them needed some fucking counseling. He couldn't help a small grin at the thought of showing up at SHIELD headquarters ready to see the shrinks but with Loki in tow. Fury would never fucking expect it.

He didn't move. He didn't talk. He watched as Loki slowly relaxed and his breathing evened out. Tony's own eyes grew heavy with the emotions of the morning. He closed them and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Tony woke to the smell of food. His stomach growled and he blinked his eyes open to cast a glance back at the table. There were two covered plates waiting for them and no one in sight. Did Frigga or Thor bring them dinner? How did he not hear them? He was jumpy when he slept. They just came and left them sleeping? No questions asked?

There came a whimper from Loki. Tony's gaze jerked forward to see the man had slumped down fully onto the bunk in his sleep. He was curled up into the tightest ball, pressed against the wall as if trying to meld into it. Loki gave a choked sob and the barest gasping whisper of “ _Please stop..._ ” in his sleep.

Tony's heart sank. He definitely wasn't the only one who suffered nightmares. He slid along the bench behind Loki and placed a hand gently but firmly to his shoulder. He squeezed and spoke lightly, “Loki. Loki wake. You're only dreaming. Open your eyes.”

There was a strangled, alarmed sob at the squeeze to his shoulder. Loki's eyes flew open. He jerked out of Tony's hold and flipped to face him. He pinned his back and legs against the wall and stared with big, unseeing emerald eyes. His hands reached forward to push Tony away before he even recognized who was beside him. The shove was firm but for the god it was a weak desperate shove that did little to move Tony. His hands stayed on Tony's chest, gripping at the fabric of his shirt. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he came awake. His long hair settled half covering his features.

“Loki,” Tony soothed as he placed a hand over one of Loki's still gripping his shirt. “Hey, calm down. Everything's fine. You're safe.”

Loki's breathing calmed from the ragged panicked gasps into something more even. The tears still streamed down his cheeks but he gradually focused his gaze on the room and Tony. His voice came in a strangled gasp, “ _Everything is not fine._ ” He twisted the fabric of Tony's shirt in his hands.

Tony let out a long sigh. “No. Maybe not.” He squeezed the hand beneath his. “But you are safe.”

“We are safe,” Loki amended.

Tony couldn't help a smile as he teased, “It's only been a day but I can roll with _we_ , kitten.”

There was the barest laugh from Loki. It was choked and quickly gone but it was there.

“Come on. Someone brought us dinner.” He reached with his free hand to pull Loki upright by his shoulder. The man flinched immediately and pulled away. Tony ignored the way his heart sank at Loki pulling away from him.

Loki stayed tense a long few moments before he gingerly pulled himself upright by the front of Tony's shirt, continuing to grip the fabric. Tony dared again to help him upright and this time Loki merely stiffened at the touch instead of pulling away. The man hid his face behind his long hair. Tony gently squeezed his shoulder as Loki finally released the front of Tony's shirt. Loki wiped at the tears on his face with the sleeves of his tunic.

“I am horrible company,” Loki berated himself under his breath.

Tony shook his head. “You're all the company I want. Come on.” He stood and pulled the man up onto his feet beside him. Loki leaned against him as he walked them the small distance to the table. He set Loki down and took up his own chair. He uncovered the plates and set the cloches aside. It was some kind of sandwich. Tony got his hopes up for burgers but he knew it couldn't really be burgers. The fries did look pretty damn perfect.

Loki shook his head, a flash of amusement on his down cast face. “Thor must have had the cooks attempt Midgardian fare.”

Tony couldn't help feeling suddenly sheepish at the thought of Thor being the one that brought the food and found him asleep in Loki's bed with him. Not that they were spooning or anything. He was just surprised the brother hadn't hauled his ass out of the bunk.

He picked up the 'burger' and gave it a try. It was pretty damn close. It was easily the best thing he'd tried so far while staying in Asgard. He hummed and couldn't keep the bliss from his face.

Loki chewed on his lower lip as he only barely smiled at Tony's clear enjoyment. “You are already homesick?” It carried the undertone that again Loki was poor company.

Tony shook his head. “No,” he spoke with his mouth full, before he managed to swallow and continue, “Burgers simply have a special place in my heart.” He chuckled at himself and admitted, “It was all I dreamed about when captured.”

The comment hit Loki firmly in the chest but he didn't shrink from the conversation. He took in Tony a long moment before he stated, “I dreamt of my mother's cooking.”

Tony smiled at him, “Well who wouldn't?”

Loki smiled a bit more and shifted to sit upright. He tucked strands of hair behind his ear and finally tried the burger himself. He nodded some at the taste. “It is not unpleasant.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the comment. “It's fucking amazing, don't you start, and one day you'll have to try a _real_ version. With curly fries. And onion rings. And a shake.”

Loki gave an amused snort at Tony's daydreaming. He picked at the food but he did eat. It struck Tony only as he himself was finished devouring the burger and picking at the not quite right fries that this was the third straight meal he'd gotten Loki to eat. He was only a little smug as he leaned back in his chair.

“Did you rest well?” Loki questioned as he sat the remainder of his burger aside. He was feeling far too full after so many meals. He could not manage it all. His stomach had shrunk with eating so little prior to Tony's arrival.

“I did, actually. Maybe talking to you is paying off.” Tony cocked a lopsided grin at him. Only to have it fade as he wondered, “Do you always have nightmares?”

Loki nodded and played delicate fingers over the fries. “I try to sleep as little as possible.”

“Been there. Tried it. Doesn't work.”

“I have little other choice.”

Tony could only grunt at the reply. He couldn't offer up any great solution. He didn't even know if he could fix himself.

The meal went silent. The weight of their combined concerns pushed on both of them. It pulled at the conversation and at the thoughts of both men. The moment strained and lingered past uncomfortable silence. It was with great effort that Loki pulled away from playing with the remnants of his meal and recovered the cloche. He moved to stand as he said simply, “Thank you for rousing me. I should continue with a few things.”

Tony stood as he did, the two of them meeting gazes, before Loki sidestepped him and moved to his desk.

“Right. Sure.” Tony turned to watch him hide at his desk again but he did seem more... calm maybe. He cast a look around the cells and then offered half jokingly, “I think I'll take a walk and get some fresh air. You should come along.”

Loki shook his head at his papers. “I cannot.”

Tony tilted his head some. He couldn't help pushing, “Can not or will not?”

Loki paused at his desk and glanced to Tony. He ignored the question and merely offered, “I hope your walk is pleasant.” Then he returned to his parchments.

Stubborn bastard. Tony rubbed at a kink in his neck as he stepped across to his own cell and pulled on his sneakers. He gave one last look at Loki before he climbed the steps and held his own mini one man tour of the expansive building, making up wild stories for every portrait and artifact he came across. He was lucky to find his way back without help. Wasn't anything around here small?

He returned to find Loki on his bunk again. He wasn't curled into a ball but his back was to the window. Tony idly hoped he was sleeping. He spent some time with his headset on talking with JARVIS figuring out the coordinates for the Chitauri home world from the book Loki had given him. They made a best guess and it was certainly far away from Earth and Asgard. That was something at least. Not that it mattered too much. They'd figure out a way to hop the distance.

Loki hadn't stirred by the time Tony went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

He woke to screaming. Tony's eyes snapped open and his heart hammered in his chest. What was wrong? “JARVIS!” he called out of habit but he no longer had the earpiece in. He jerked upright as another terrified shout echoed in the cells. His own lights came on. Loki's cell was dark. Was he dreaming again? A worse nightmare?

Tony hauled himself onto his feet at wracking sobs. He squinted in the light as he crossed his cell and over to Loki's. The cell lights stayed off. Were they keyed to their owner's movement? He paused at the barrier, letting his eyes adjust to the dim room, as more heartbreaking sobs came from the man on the bunk. He hesitated a moment. Waking Loki _this_ time might not be such a great idea for a mortal human, but he couldn't waste time putting on his suit. The anguish radiating from Loki was too much. Another cry rang through the cells from a man normally so pulled together. Tony stepped to the bed.

Loki was upright curled into a ball and sobbing against his knees. His shoulders shook with clear terror.

“Loki,” Tony soothed but there was no response. He raised his voice. “Loki I'm right here. You're safe.” He sat beside the other man and wrapped a calming arm around him. “It was a dream.”

Loki jerked at the touch, his manic breathing hitching in surprise. He seemed to all at once realize Tony was beside him, realize he was not in that dreamscape, realize he was on Asgard. And yet the panicked sobs did not cease. He turned to cling to Tony. Tony blinked in surprise as Loki wrapped lean arms around his chest and clung to him like a child woken from a nightmare. He buried his face against Tony's shoulder and pulled his legs over Tony's lap, curling around the smaller man instead of himself. Tony was thunderstruck by the sobs. He'd never heard another soul openly cry and shake and sob as Loki did in his arms. The closest he could think of was his own moments alone and low and screaming at himself and his creations. He closed his own eyes and held Loki as he poured out his anguish and hurt against his shoulder. Tony's heart broke in half. He failed at holding back his own tears in sympathy. The sobs were too raw and brimmed with pent up emotion. How could anyone just leave him down here? Maybe he didn't want to talk, maybe he couldn't deal with all that had happened to him, but he didn't deserve to be left to figure it all out on his fucking own.

“ _Shhh. I've gotcha. I've gotcha,_ ” Tony soothed into his ear, rocking him gently. He left one arm wrapped around him in a firm bear hug but moved the other to rub circles along Loki's back, forever going around and around in a continuous motion. Loki's hold on him didn't lessen but over time he did cry himself out. His sobs and tears petered to an end. His breathing grew less ragged. He still trembled against him long after his sobs ceased. Tony pressed his cheek to the man's hair and whispered, “Everything's okay. Listen to my heartbeat. Deep breaths. In. And out. That's it. I've gotcha. Slow deep breaths. There ya go. Relax.”

Loki's breathing evened out at the prompting and his trembling eventually ceased. He leaned heavier against Tony as his body relaxed. He kept his hold around his chest but he didn't cling quite so firmly. He nuzzled away from the wet spot on Tony's shirt and in turn shifted from the edge of his shoulder toward his neck, curling tighter against him. Tony's heart skipped at the feel of his breath against his neck but he pushed that reaction far far away for analysis later.

“That's it. Everything's fine. You'll be fine. Promise.” Tony slowed his soothing rubbing motion against Loki's back and simply held him. “I've gotcha. You're safe.”

“ _Stay_ ,” came Loki's hoarse, exhausted voice. It was a command and a plea all at once.

“I wasn't plannin' on going anywhere, pumpkin.”

Loki released a long relieved breath against his neck. Tony closed his eyes to suppress a shiver. Loki calmed even more at the promise to stay. He melted against Tony. He went so quiet that Tony thought maybe he'd fallen asleep. Then his soft, dreamlike voice murmured, “ _I will keep you safe as well._ ”

It was Tony's turn to melt at the half-awake promise from the god. He tightened his hold on Loki a moment as he hummed back to him, “Then _we_ are gonna be just fine.”

Loki nuzzled against his shoulder and truly did fall asleep. Tony's own mind spun at the night's turn. How was a little mortal lending solace to an Asgardian curled up in his arms? Yet here they were. His mind repeated Loki's promise to keep him safe in return. He couldn't ask for a better guardian during the night. Even in his current state Loki was likely a force to be reckoned with. Tony allowed himself to relax. He'd probably never been more safe in his life. His own body gave in to sleep. He didn't dream, and it was blissfully wonderful to simply _rest_.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

He hummed and tightened his arms around Loki as he woke. Tony felt good. He felt rested. He felt warm and content. The man in his arms nuzzled against his neck, which sent shivers through him that he didn't care to hide with his brain addled with sleep. There was a happy hum from Loki.

“Mmm good morning,” Tony hummed in return, rubbing a hand along the back of Loki's linen shirt. “Did you sleep better?”

“Quite.” Loki's breath against his neck as he spoke sent Tony's heart skipping. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

He swore he could feel Loki smile against his neck.

Tony reluctantly opened his eyes, taking in the still dimmed cell, since Loki hadn't moved yet to trigger the lighting. No food had arrived. That was a plus. Then again if food had arrived he figured Thor would have _definitely_ dragged his ass out of Loki's bunk. Well then they were in no rush to move from their spot. There was no bacon to call his name.

Loki shifted in his arms. Tony swore the man had to know what he was doing to him as he brushed cheek and then nose against Tony's neck before he lifted his head to whisper into his ear, “Did you rest easy, Stark?”

He'd never before paid much attention to Loki's voice but the sound of it murmuring into his ear with a hint of a tease... fuck he did have one hell of a sexy rumble. Tony's heart beat faster. Was he going so stir crazy here in Asgard that he found _this_ man attractive? Were the two of them just far too happy to finally sleep a night through? He swallowed and managed to reply smoothly, “Yes. And that's Tony to you, Sleeping Beauty.” Oh ya, smooth.

There was a low chuckle in his ear. Oh fuck. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. “How about your proper name.” Now he down right purposefully leaned in closer to brush his lips against his ear as he breathed, “Anthony.”

The tremble his low whisper caused was impossible to hide. Tony's breathing hitched. He could almost feel the smugness radiating off Loki. The little cheeky bastard I -

The sound of heels clicked against the stone walls as someone came down the stairs into the prison.

Fuck.

Loki effortlessly untangled himself and slid over him in one fluid motion, coming to stand upright beside the bunk. The lights in the cell flashed on at his movement. Tony blinked but he had no time to get used to the light. He moved in a rush to sit at the table instead of the bed, trying his best to look casual, even as his gaze ran over Loki's form sat at the desk. They were both clearly only just awake. They squinted at the light, and each was still flushed from slumber and teasing. Frigga stepped into the cell with two cloches of covered food and paused just inside. Oh ya. They were busted. She took them both in with a sweeping glance. Tony had no idea where to look. She lingered on Loki at the desk before she resumed her walk to the small table.

“Sir Stark. You are up early this morning. I am pleased that I brought you something as well, then.” She set the plates down and paused only a moment before reaching to peek at the remains of the meal last night. Her features lit up at the sight of two nearly cleaned plates. She cast a pleased look to Tony. “You have done a remarkable job with my request.”

He shrugged in a move that was hopefully nonchalant, still trying to get his heart to stop hammering at the interruption. “I only threatened to eat his food and suddenly there was a no sharing policy.”

Loki grumbled a good-natured “That's not entirely accurate...” from his perch at his desk.

Frigga's smile blossomed all the more at the exchange. She stepped over to press a kiss to Loki's forehead and took him in as he scribbled on his parchment. “You have slept.” It was a statement.

Loki nodded all the same. “Yes.”

She reached to gently tilt his head up to meet her gaze. He paused in his writings to look up at his mother. She cupped one of his cheeks as she took him in. “You look very well.”

“I feel well,” Loki reassured her. He gave her a genuine smile, then reached to squeeze her empty hand. He returned to his papers.

Frigga brushed back his hair, smoothing it some. Her gaze slid to Tony, who sat at the table picking at his breakfast, looking all for the world like a schoolboy waiting to be caught after doing something wrong. She gingerly squeezed Loki's shoulder. “I cannot stay long. Please do remember your breakfast.”

As distracted as they both were, Loki could not help a pout up at his mother's quick departure. He paused in his writing. “You do not have to go so swiftly.”

“No no. I have a few things to attend to.” She kissed his cheek. “I will send Thor later with dinner.” Tony tilted his head. Wait did she just warn them that they'll have company later? Loki merely nodded.

Frigga stepped away from Loki and pointed to Tony. “I wish to have a word, Sir Stark.”

Loki's gaze flicked back up from his papers but he was quick to pretend he didn't care, covering over the move with a shift in his chair.

Tony's stomach sank. Oh fuck. He hadn't really done anything yet and he was already going to get his ass into trouble with the family.

“Um, sure.” Tony stood and Frigga merely beckoned one more time before stepping out of the cell and through the prison to the stairwell. Tony cast one mildly concerned look back at Loki, who could only offer a shrug from his spot at the desk.

Frigga led them up the stairs and around a far corner before she stopped and turned to Tony. He nearly leapt out of his skin when she swiftly hugged him, afraid she was coming in close to strangle him, before he realized she was clinging to him instead. What was it with the Odin family and hugging him? He stayed stiff and confused as she squeezed him in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” came her barely controlled voice. “Whatever you've said, however you've helped him, thank you.”

Tony slowly relaxed in her hold. He squeezed her gently and leaned back a little to meet her gaze. “I just talk to him.” Tony couldn't help adding, “Hasn't any else tried talking to him before?”

She shook her head some. “Thor and myself have come many times to speak with him and hear his worries but he would not share them with either of us. He spoke in very broad words with me and was even more guarded with his brother.” She slowly released Tony and clasped her hands in front of herself, arms hanging down over her fine dress. “He has refused healers and teachers. He has not spoken to _anyone_ but myself and Thor. Until you.”

Tony shuffled uncomfortably at being the one guy to get Loki to speak his mind. “We share the same... wounds, as you put it. Similar wounds, anyway. Maybe it's easier to talk after I share a little.” Tony met her gaze again, “Did Odin put him in that cell or did he put himself there?”

Frigga released a long breath. “Both. I suppose. Loki would not see healers. He would not speak of his time with the Chitauri. He would not swear a binding oath not to harm himself or others. Odin had little choice in the matter.”

“But he could have done something more than locking him away and forgetting about him,” Tony's voice showed his annoyance a little too openly.

Frigga shook her head. “He has not forgotten.” She waved a hand to dismiss the topic. “Sir Stark I am forever grateful for all that you have done for Loki even if it does not last. To see him looking well, rested and fed... I have not seen my son whole since before I thought him dead.” Her eyes flashed with emotions but she pushed them aside. “Please do continue to stay with us. I know your questions must be rather answered but I... I had not dared to hope to see him well again.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Tony reassured. “And he's not better over night, ma'am. But I want nothing more but to see him more _whole_ every day.”

She nodded at the words. “Yes. Yes I know it's not something to be tossed aside immediately. Yet to see him looking _happy_...” She shook her head, her gaze lost in memories.

Tony squeezed her upper arm. “One day at a time, huh?” He paused and then asked, “When Thor comes. Would it be possible to take Loki out of the cell? Cuff him if you have to but I think some fresh air would do him good.”

Frigga came back to herself with a blink of her eyes and then nodded at the request. “I think it could be arranged. If only you can talk him into leaving his cell.” She leveled him with a steady look. “He feels safe and secure there, particularly because it is enchanted, and he cannot harm anyone within the cell. It is his crutch.”

“Gotcha.” He stood as she went quiet but didn't dismiss him. He fidgeted a little bit, like a kid eager to run back to his friends, or a teenager excited to disappear with a crush.

Her observant gaze lingered on him until finally she released him. “I will take my leave, Sir Stark. Thank you again.”

“Any time,” Tony beamed a smile at her and he had to hold himself back from racing down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

His gaze ran over Loki's lean form as he returned to the cell. Loki stood as soon as Tony reappeared, clear concern on his features.

“Why did she wish to speak with you? Is she upset over... something?” Loki's words faltered on how to describe the attraction that was yet to be blatantly spoken aloud.

Tony cocked a grin at the slip. He shook his head, “No. She's not upset.”

“But then why...?”

Tony took in the man. Should he tell him? Or should he brush off the questions? Would it be good for him to hear it? He stepped closer. “She was surprised to see you looking happy.” Loki's gaze dropped with embarrassment over the comment but Tony continued on, “She wanted to make sure I wasn't leaving any time soon.”

Loki met his gaze from behind lowered lashes. “And your reply?”

“A solid _hell no_ I'm not leaving.” He winked at the warm and pleased look that quickly spread over Loki's face. “Come on.” He reached to take Loki's hand and steer them to the waiting food. The brush of his rougher skin against Loki's smooth, long fingers was electric. He could hear the faintest little hitch in Loki's breathing at the move. Tony squeezed the hand in his. “We can't let mama's home cooking go cold.”

Loki resisted his tug for only a moment before he followed him willingly to the table of food. He sat and was reluctant to let go of Tony's hand as he moved to sit opposite him. He brushed fingertips against his wrist and along the length of his palm as he released him. He smiled smugly to himself at a sigh from Tony. He nonchalantly reached to uncover his breakfast.

The meal was good. It was mildly spicy eggs in a kind of omelet, with more of the good bacon. They passed the time with Tony wondering about the food and this time getting actual answers about the Asgardian creatures the eggs and meat came from. Tony was still disappointed there were no dragons cruising the sky, or hanging out in giant egg farms. The conversation was idle and rather unnecessary. The meal truly consisted of long glances and lingering looks. Fingers manipulating cutlery. Lips wrapped around forks. The shift of a body closer. Teasing jokes and light laughter. It was all to gauge the other's interest and relax into the shift in mood.

Loki was not quick to return to his desk. He leaned back in his chair after finishing the meal, his gaze running over Tony as Tony stretched in his own seat. Tony pretended not to notice the lingering glance that run up and down him.

“You have worn the same garments since your arrival.”

Tony blinked, looking down at his chest and the Black Sabbath t-shirt, surprised by the sudden comment. “Ya. I didn't know I'd be making an interstellar trip, let alone how long I'd be away. I didn't pack a suitcase.”

“You do not have to stay in those clothes forever.” Loki earned a lopsided grin from Tony at the tease not so cleverily hidden in the comment. “I'm certain my mother or brother would be able to find you some things suitable to wear while you're here.”

“I don't know if I can pull off leather as good as you,” Tony returned the tease.

The corner of Loki's lip curled up in a smile and he shook his head at the man. “It does not have to be leather, though you are mistaken on that point.” He shifted to stand and stepped over to his desk, pulling some device from a drawer. “I will request the clothing. And a hot bath.” He tossed a teasing glance back at Tony.

“Hey. I always smell like metal and might.” He shot him a playfully disapproving glare at the implication that he needed a bath. Then tilted his head as he pressed, “But okay. _Only_ if you get yourself something you can wear outside.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Outside?”

“We're going for a walk later.”

“I don't-”

“Naw it's fine. I asked your mom. When Thor comes by we'll all get some fresh air. It'll be nice.”

Loki paused, unsure whether to dismiss the idea or to give in to Tony's hopeful charismatic look. He weighed the idea for a long moment. Tony flashed his best puppy dog eyes. Loki released a long sigh and gave in. “Fine but we will not go far.”

“A lap around the building will do you good, you hermit.”

Loki shook his head at his eagerness. “I will have appropriate clothing brought for the both of us.”

Tony fought back the urge to feel triumphant. He still had to get Loki to step out of the cell. He couldn't gloat just yet.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

It wasn't long before a young redhead arrived with a bundle of clothes for Loki. Through his time alone in his own cell Tony had already found the toilet in a small room at the back but as far as he could tell there wasn't any shower or bath. He was right in figuring his bath was going to require him to leave the cells. She left Loki's things behind and led Tony upstairs to one of the side rooms. She was all smiles and polite conversation but she bid him farewell as soon as they arrived to the room. A hot bath and multiple pairs of fresh Asgardian clothing laid in wait for him. The room was all white marble and giant fixtures. The bath was enormous. He spent ages simply floating in the water. It felt amazing. There was something in the water, some sort of oil or infusion of light fresh scents. It was heavenly. He soaked away the afternoon before finally focusing on cleaning up and scrubbing the travel grime off. It had been a long hard week even before he came to Asgard. He reveled in feeling so damn good. He even paused once out of the bath to carefully shave his stubble down and trim up his beard. The long razor blade was intimidating but he managed not to nick any major arteries.

He took in the clothes laid out in neat stacks. This was never gonna look right on him. At least most of it was free of leather and metal. He figured that sort of thing had to be hand fitted. He pulled on a pair of heavy black canvas trousers that just barely fit. They were snug around his waist and down his thighs and only were the right length after he put on the matching black leather boots. He had a little more selection in the shirts. He went with a deep navy linen shirt that opened in a v-neck at the front. His gaze landed on the one piece that did incorporate leather straps and polished metal. He hefted the long coat up off the counter. It was cut a lot like Loki's old get up but it had light blue highlights between the braided leather and accented metal clasps. The color reminded him of his old arc. It was a full coat too, rather than the intricate thing of Loki's split into multiple pieces. Oh hell he might as well look the part. He put it on and turned around a number of times in front of the mirror. He still wasn't a convincing Asgardian. Again the length was a little long on him but the shoulders and arms fit like a glove.

He collected the rest of the neatly folded clean clothing and managed to find his way back to the stairwell and the cells below.

“Okay I'm all scrubbed and smelling like roses, Mister Clean.”

He walked directly to his cell and set the clothing on a back platform. He hoped to turn around and catch Loki staring at him in the Asgardian clothes. Only, when he turned around, his eyes landed on Loki sitting at his desk chair. He was pushed away from the desk and staring down at his hands resting limp in his lap. He wore the clothing that had been delivered. The leather and green outfit wasn't exactly what he had worn during his assault on Earth but it was fucking close.

Damn.

Tony crossed the hall and stepped into Loki's cell. His despondent look down at himself didn't fade at Tony's approach. He flexed his long fingers slowly, starkly pale against the dark leather, and released an unsteady breath.

“This may have been a mistake...”

“Hey now. Hush with that talk.” Tony kneeled in front of him, covering the man's hands with his own. He squeezed both hands as he tried to meet Loki's down cast gaze. “You look fantastic.”

Loki warily shook his head, chewing on his lower lip. “I do not...” He raised his gaze only enough to meet Tony's eyes. “I do not remind you of a man who once threw you from a building?”

Tony couldn't help a snort of amusement at the comment. Fuck how was he cute even now? “I hate to break it to you, babycakes. You will _always_ remind me of a man who chucked me out a window.” Loki's features fell. “But I've survived worse. It's not a big deal. And this outfit or anything else you wear, it isn't gonna make me run and hide.” He brushed his thumbs over Loki's wrists. “You've always looked good in leather.”

Loki struggled with the thought that he might still remind him of who he was when they met, even after the reassurances. He shifted uncomfortably on the chair. He met Tony's reassuring gaze and took him in a long moment. He ached to truly believe Tony's words. Finally, the hint of a smile traced over his lips. “I've _always_ looked good in leather?”

Tony cocked a grin up at him. “ _Always_ ,” he reassured, then added sincerely, “But it looks even better on you now. The green goes better with those peepers of yours.”

Loki released a long sigh of relief at the words, letting them sink in and soothe his concerns. He relaxed in the chair, his eyes finally taking in the garments Tony wore now. His little smile grew. “You do not look dreadful in leather yourself.”

Tony leaned back on his knees, still holding onto Loki's hands, but letting him get a better look at his Asgardian clothing. “You think so? It's not quite rock n roll enough for me but hey it'll do.”

“I quite like it.” He slid a hand from Tony's hold and moved it up to run through his short, freshly spiked hair. “However, I am not certain if I approve of your current shorter cut.”

Tony was lost a long moment at the sensation of Loki's fingers brushing through his hair and gently caressing over his scalp. The move was somehow intimate and adorably childish all at once. Tony's voice was a bit too gentle to pull off his huffed rebuke, “How am I not surprised to hear this coming from the guy with Fabio hair?”

Loki gave the gentlest tug to the back of his hair at the comment before he pulled the hand away. “I did not care to cut it. I did not care overly much about anything.” He pulled a strand of his hair forward to inspect it a moment. “It has grown rather long. Do you not care for the length?”

He couldn't hold back the hopeful look on his face as Loki commented on his being too depressed before to care about his hair. The comment and the question about his hair only emphasized his feeling better about life. “I didn't say that. I'm into long hair.” He cocked a teasing grin at Loki. “But you can do whatever you want with your hair. Long or short. Mohawk. I can dig a mohawk.”

Loki suppressed a laugh at his antics. “Perhaps a trim later.” He pushed the hair back behind his ear. He took in Tony still kneeling before him, one hand unmoved from covering his on his lap. The both of them at once noticed the position and the tie to Loki's past obsessions. Loki flushed lightly pink in embarrassment at the thought while Tony tossed him an alarmingly charismatic grin.

Tony at least knew better than to blatantly comment on his kneeling. He wasn't about to shove Loki back into fearing his connection to his past. There was time to pull that insecurity out of him slowly. Instead he moved to hold Loki's hand in both of his, squeezing it gently. “You're still coming on a walk with me, right?”

Loki nodded and returned the light squeeze. He cautiously shifted his hand between Tony's, moving to press his palm flat against his own. He threaded his fingers with one of Tony's hands. The brush and rub of smooth skin, the firm hold, the look in Loki's eyes... “Do you find me attractive?”

It was the first blunt question between them. Tony's heart hammered in his chest at the sudden question but he was never one to play coy. So they were moving past innuendo? Tony raised an eyebrow at him and ran fingertips over the back of Loki's hand, pleased with the shiver he earned. “Yes.”

Loki's breathing hitched but he still pressed, “Even as I am now? Drained and broken? A shadow? A man who once... lost everything... even himself?”

Tony shifted closer on his knees, keeping their fingers threaded, but moving his free hand up to cup Loki's face. He only just met Tony's eyes, fighting the urge to look away. “I like the man I see in front of me. I like who he'll become when he forgives himself. I like the good I see. I want to wash away the hurt.” He brushed his thumb across Loki's cheek. “None of us are perfect and flawless. We all carry our own scars, Loki. You shouldn't fret about me having to deal with your past. You should be more worried with dealing with my bullshit.”

Loki snorted a laugh at the self-deprecating comment. “I do think I can manage your _bullshit_.”

Tony raised a teasing eyebrow at him. “You haven't seen anything yet. Just you wait.”

“I am well aware of your obsessions and compulsions.”

“Can I get that in writing? To flash at you when you've had enough and start bitching?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

The two went quiet but remained poised as they were. Tony took in his pale, flawless skin. He wondered idly if at one point he magicked away any physical scars the Chitauri left on him, or had the abuse been all psychological. He met inquisitive green eyes and his thoughts slid back onto topic. He brushed his palm down along Loki's cheek to lightly cup his neck. The other man leaned in to the touch. Tony moved in a bit more and murmured low, both as a tease and a legitimate question, “And do you find me attractive?”

Loki's eyes flashed with enough interest to answer the question themselves. He moved his free hand to run up the front of Tony's thin linen shirt, grabbing the fabric at the low v-neck. “Yes,” he whispered, then curled his lips into a sly grin, “For some reason that escapes my understanding.”

Tony shot him a playfully hurt look. “See you're already being mean.”

“Am I?” He leaned forward and brushed his nose to Tony's.

Tony sucked in a surprised breath and drank in the sight of Loki so tantalizingly close. “ _Very_ mean...”

“My apologies,” he whispered. His lips brushed against Tony's as he purred, “ _Anthony_.”

Oh fuck. He tightened his hold on the back of Loki's neck and pulled him the short remaining distance for a kiss. Their lips touched and he tilted his head to one side, ready to kiss the hell out of this teasing man, when footsteps sounded down the stairwell.

Loki jerked back and Tony was left gaping on his knees in front of him. He struggled not to throw a tantrum.

“I'm getting really fucking tired of interruptions,” he muttered under his breath. They didn't even have a door. Just a giant window that displayed to anyone that came by what they were up to. This was going to have to be fixed. Immediately.

Loki flushed pink but still couldn't help a short sympathetic laugh at Tony's clear dismay. “Stand,” he urged and stood himself, taking Tony by the shoulders of his jacket and hefting him up onto his feet with him. Tony was suddenly reminded that Loki might be a lanky god but he still was far stronger than him. He moved Tony onto his feet effortlessly. Loki stepped away to face his desk just as Thor walked into the cell.

Thor paused a moment to take in the interrupted pair. There was certainly something off but nothing he could observe. He focused instead on their attire. “Stark, I see appropriate clothing was found for you. We will make an Asgardian of you yet.” He moved his gaze to Loki. It softened at the sight of him dressed and far more himself. “And you are looking very well, brother.” 

Tony didn't miss the appraising look that crossed Thor's features. Oh ya. Mama might not mind him but he was going to need his suit to deal with Thor. Time to push this situation far far away from what was just happening. “Thanks big guy. Did Frigga let you know we'd like to take a walk? Get some air?”

Thor nodded. “She did indeed. I am willing to escort if Loki wishes to leave the cell? However...” He lifted up a pair of handcuffs identical to the pair Loki wore in New York. “I am sorry but there is no other way to currently break the enchantment without these in place.”

Tony frowned at the things. That wasn't really in his mental picture for the day. Sure he had joked to Frigga that they could cuff Loki if they had to but he hadn't actually expect it to happen.

Loki sidestepped Tony and came to face Thor, holding his hands out in front of himself. “I know.”

The sight was immensely irritating as Thor cuffed one wrist and then the other, the long chain dangling between each solid and likely enchanted cuff. Loki's features dropped as they were clasped onto him. Tony moved closer for support. He made up his mind to see Odin.

“Everything's fine,” Tony reassured Loki, squeezing his shoulder firmly.

Loki cast a mildly panicked look to him. “Truly?”

“Ya.” Tony ran his hand down along his upper back in encouragement. “Lets go for a walk.”

Loki released a long breath as he allowed his anxiety to fade at how he must currently appear in the cuffs. Eventually he nodded. “Yes.” Loki turned to the barrier and paused only a moment more before stepping through to the other side. It registered the cuffs and he passed seamlessly into the corridor. Tony kept his hand to Loki's back as he moved with him.

Thor missed none of the exchange or contact. He was slow to follow and Tony could feel his firm gaze on him as he finally joined them. “Let us depart.”


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

It was a breathtaking early evening. Tony immediately looked up at the sky as they stepped out into the courtyard. The distant sun was headed down and already masses of stars and whole formations of galaxies gleamed in the sky. It was like no Earthly night sky. It was like looking at shots from the Hubble Space Telescope. It was surreal. He staggered to a stop and released Loki to turn around slowly in a circle, taking in the stars, only marred by distant clouds huddled near the retreating sunlight.

“Do you guys not have any atmosphere? How the hell...”

Loki took him in with a genuine smile. “I have clearly kept you indoors for far too much of your stay.”

Thor shook his own head in amusement at Tony's continued gawking skyward. “Asgard was not created the same as your realm.”

“What's that supposed to mean? This isn't a planet? But I can breathe. There's gravity. Life. You can't be that different.”

“It is even more different than the sky suggests,” Loki answered with another over simplification.

Tony scrunched his face in annoyance and tore his gaze away from the sky. He really wasn't fond of cryptic answers. His brain kept turning the sight over in his head. How could the sky be so filled with clear celestial bodies?

Loki rejoined his side and soothed softly, “I have a book on Asgard. I will lend it when we return indoors. It should attempt to answer all the infinite questions in that head of yours. Only you must promise to simply enjoy the sights for the duration of our walk.”

Tony grumbled at being bribed with information later to keep his mouth shut for now. “Some tour guide you are,” he huffed.

“I only wish to complete our stroll around the building before the night is over,” Loki teased.

“Oh you have yet to see how bad my attention span really is. Don't start complaining yet.”

Loki rolled his eyes and took Tony by the arm, leading them through the large courtyard and onto a terrace. A stone patio faced an immediate drop off a cliff to a rolling sea below. More gigantic buildings toward above their own, taller than this prison building and gleaming in the fading light. The long line of cliffs were covered in buildings and trees. They disappeared out of sight in what seemed like impossibly far away distances, and yet the horizon over the water felt really close, as if it stopped not too far out to sea. A thousand and one questions rolled through his mind but he tried to do as Loki had asked and just take in the sights. It was true he hadn't really seen anything of Asgard yet.

They came up to the stone railing of the terrace and Tony looked down over at the dizzying height, then skyward again to take in the greater height of their building. Everything was a hundred times bigger than it should be. He nearly asked how they built stuff so big with only stone but then checked himself. The answer from Loki was probably magic anyway. Hopefully the book he'd promised had better answers than that...

He gazed back out over the horizon and leaned against the solid railing, hands flat against the stones. He took in a deep breath of fresh sea air. It was good to be out. He felt Loki copy the pose beside him, his shoulder resting against his own, only the lightest clinks of metal against stone from his cuffs. He looked to see Loki with his eyes closed, breathing deeply and facing the warmth of the setting sun. He was beautiful in the soft glowing light. How long had he been cooped up inside? Since he got back last summer? Six months or more? It was inhumane.

Thor joined them to Loki's other side. Tony pulled his gaze away from Loki to look over the vista. Right. Brother. Who was probably already preparing to chuck him over this railing. Time to focus on not swooning so much.

“It pleases me greatly to see your mind calmed, brother.” It was sincere. The mood shifted and Tony suddenly felt like an intruder on their conversation. “I had worried... I was not certain if you would ever find your way clear of what haunts you.”

“It is not gone,” Loki answered quietly. He opened his eyes but kept his gaze on the stars at the horizon. “It will always haunt me. It will always... wound me.”

“There is much in my own past that still wounds me. My own past actions. You should not dwell on what was coerced from you.” He turned to face Loki. “You are strong. You will continue to gather your thoughts. I merely wish to say that I am proud of your courage.”

“Courage?” Loki blinked at the last comment and met his gaze. Tony couldn't help a head tilt of his own directed at Thor.

“Immense courage. To face your fears and yourself. It is the hardest battle. I know the struggle.” He squeezed Loki's shoulder. “And one you do not have to face alone.”

Loki's features warmed at the show of support. He could see the genuine concern and the pleasure on Thor's features to see him so well. It hit home and he gently replied, “Thank you. Brother.”

Thor lit up at the words. He was a big happy puppy dog. Tony had to choke down a chuckle at the silly lug.

Loki shook his head at the joyous reaction but still smiled at Thor. “I will need your support.”

“And you shall always have it.”

“I do hope so.” It was shaded with further meaning but Loki did not elaborate. Tony took a guess that he was speaking about himself. Yes please keep the big guy from killing him when he figured it out. Loki turned to Tony. “I believe there should be a grand view of our city on the other side of this terrace.” He took Tony by the arm once more, leading them on a leisurely pace around the circling terrace.

Tony could feel Thor's gaze on him again as Loki hooked arms with him and continued to play tour guide. Tony checked to be sure the bracelets were still in place around his wrists. After ripping out the sensors from his arms for Pepper, he hadn't replaced them. It was kind of a relief to be free of anything metallic permanently bolted onto him since getting the arc out of his chest. But he had modified himself a new pair of wrist bands close to what the Mark VII had used and added a panic button if he ever needed the suit. His thoughts stalled though as they came around the bend and the city laid spread out in front of them. Huge towers. Glistening golden buildings. Giant statues. Enormous parks and villas. Some structures that seemed to float in the wind. Others that commanded attention just by the magnitude of their design.

“Okay ya... I've got a long ways to go with Stark Tower.”

Loki laughed easily beside him. “I do not see Midgardians appreciating a giant golden Stark Tower.”

Tony cocked a broad smile at him. “But _I_ would appreciate a giant golden Stark Tower.”

“Perhaps you will have to construct one here,” Loki smoothly suggested, a tilt of his head at the insinuation that Tony would be there long enough to build one.

“Maybe so,” he teased in return. Did Asgardians use money? How would he even go about building a tower? Was it all gold and goat trading?

Loki continued their journey on into a partly enclosed garden. Walls and columns surrounded the open air space. It was beautiful but completely exotic. The trees, the plants, the flowers. Nothing spoke of Earth except for the green and the pops of color here and there. It smelled earthy though. Lush and moist. Loki released his arm and stepped forward to a pond, looking down at the small creatures in the water. He found a large flat topped rock beside the pool and easily scaled it even in his handcuffs. They rattled as he sat cross-legged and took in the greenery. Tony smiled at him perched and looking every bit like a cat in the fading sunlight that peeked over the walls. Loki closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of being outdoors. Tony couldn't keep the adoring look off his face as he watched Loki.

“I would have a word with you,” came Thor's low voice into Tony's ear.

Oh shit.

Thor took him by the forearm and quietly moved them back away from Loki's meditations and behind a large pillar. He released Tony once they were hidden, though Thor kept himself just visible enough to Loki, in order to keep his own eye on his brother.

He folded his intimidating arms in front of his chest and commanded, “I would know your intentions.”

Tony made a fuss of straightening out his jacket after the manhandling, but it was more in preparation for throwing it off if he had to summon his suit than to huff at the treatment. “Careful with that grip, big guy.”

“Do not attempt to evade the request.”

“What request?”

Thor leveled him with a firm look. “I will repeat it only once. As my right as his brother, I would know your intentions toward Loki.”

It always threw him for a loop when Thor went all Shakespearean on him. “My intentions toward Loki?” Wait was he supposed to like... bring Odin a cow or something in order to woo his son?

“Yes,” Thor stated with more than a hint of annoyance at the continued sidestepping of an answer. “And do not twist the truth on this.”

“I would never dream of it,” he gasped in surprise at the accusation. Thor narrowed his gaze on him. “Okay okay.” He took a deep breath and responded seriously but simply, “I like him.”

Thor tilted his head, pushing for more clarity from the Midgardian. “So you do wish to court him?”

“It's like stepping back in time around here,” Tony couldn't help sighing at the formality of it all. He wasn't used to thinking things through let alone proclaiming anything. Still he knew he couldn't tell Thor he wasn't interested in Loki and then proceed to shag him. He had to answer this question, as much as it went counter to his usual status quo. He rubbed his forehead as he nodded. “Ya. Ya I guess so.”

“You guess?”

“Look we haven't really talked yet. It's all kinda new. So ya. I guess. I like him. If he lets me I'd like to pursue things, ya.” He braced himself for Thor's brotherly wrath.

Instead Thor's shoulders slumped. “You do not need to worry over his interest. He clearly finds you very agreeable.” His face was worried as he went on, “He has grown so much in the few days you have been here. I marvel at the changes in him but I fear he leans too greatly on your support. Is all this progress to vanish when you return to Midgard?”

“Who said I was going back and leaving him?”

“Stark. You will not stay here indefinitely. It is not in your nature and this world is too different from your own. The ties of your realm will eventually pull you back home. Loki is mending but he is a prisoner. Odin has decreed he must pay for his transgressions. You toy not only with your own heart but his if you pursue him.” Thor's features fell as he went on, “I fear how he would react to this merely being a distraction for you. He would sink lower than he was prior to your visit.”

Tony couldn't help the heat that flushed his cheeks at the direction Thor went with his narrative. Why the hell was he instantly writing the whole idea off? “Hey. I'm not interested in fucking him over either, ya know. I'm just as pleased to see him looking whole. I don't wanna fuck that up. I'm not looking for a _distraction_ with him.”

“Your reputation proceeds you, Stark. Even your most stable of courtships ended wildly and chaotic.”

“Don't you start with even thinking you know a thing about that,” Tony snapped, that wound far too tender to be shoved at by the god.

“And what do you mean to do? Have you not thought past bedding him? You truly believe you will stay here until when? Until his time is served?”

Tony ignored the fact that no he hadn't thought this through past the urge to tackle Loki. He never thought past the urge to 'bed' anyone. He instead snapped at Thor's final words, his voice growing louder now in righteous anger on Loki's behalf, “His time has been served! He shouldn't be in that cell. He should be seen by doctors and treated for his capture and torture.”

“That is not for me or you to determine,” Thor rebutted. “He will stay here.”

“We will see about that,” Tony muttered.

Thor raised his eyebrows. “All-Father will not bend on his sentence simply on your say, Stark.”

Tony shook his head as he pressed, “But you know it's true. He doesn't deserve or need to be in that cell.”

“No.” Thor's look grew more sympathetic as he agreed, “No he does not. He was coerced. But he was too lost in a dark place when he was set before our father for judgment. He would not agree to any terms. He disappointed Odin but more he blamed himself entirely. I spoke on his behalf but Loki would not defend himself.”

“But he's better now. He could speak more clearly and answer more questions. We could change Odin's mind.”

“It would be a difficult task.”

“Your mother agrees with us.”

Thor grunted. “She does indeed. Her support would be vital.” Then he shook his head at the idle chatter. He focused on the true conversation at hand. “So you rationalize this courtship with the faintest of chances that Loki might be set free? Then what? You would bring him back to Midgard? He would be as out of place as you would be here, and SHIELD would not approve.”

Tony steadfastly met Thor's questions, “If they can let Barton's brainwashing slide, then they can let Loki's torture and brainwashing slide too.” His determination was bullheaded but focused. There was no question in his mind that Loki deserved the same consideration.

Thor remained quiet a moment. When he spoke it was with grudging respect. “You are... enthusiastic with your support of him.”

“Someone has to be,” Tony prodded Thor.

“I have always done all I could for him.” His gaze slid to Loki still perched in the fading sunlight. “But it was never enough.” His firm gaze returned to Tony. “You have done much but there are difficulties you face further than simply his current state and sentence. Romance between our realms is a difficult thing to master. Simply imagine the disagreements you may have with him when his powers are restored. You may end up leveling city blocks. The differences are great. It is not an easy path.”

Tony could see the hint of Thor's own romantic life flickering in his eyes. “I know. And you knew it too. It didn't stop you.”

“No. Love is not so easily swayed.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at the L-word. He ignored it. “So let me figure things out, big guy. I promise this isn't just some fun.”

Thor grumbled low in his chest. The discussion had revolved far too much around the logistics of the relationship and far too little on Tony's feelings, but he managed to grasp that it was the best that Tony could give him for reassurances. “Fine. I will grant my blessing. It is folly but you have worked magic already with him. I cannot say you will not succeed.” He narrowed his gaze on Tony. “But if you hurt him...”

“Oh ya that's not happening. I'd rather not have any body parts brutally hammered off me.”

Thor laughed a little too darkly at the comment. “Then we are in agreement.” He stepped back into the main garden as the sun faded from Loki.

Tony followed after slowly, wondering if he was setting himself up for horrible hammering pain, since planning out his love life was like playing the lottery, but then he laid eyes on Loki coming out of his meditations. He effortlessly scaled down the rock and rejoined them. He nearly glowed with contentment. He smiled brilliantly at Tony. His bright eyes nearly matched the lush green garden around them. His features were filled with a contented happiness that Tony had never seen before on Loki. He was compelling beyond imagining. Oh ya there was no fighting this at all... He took Loki's hand in his own and squeezed, returning them back on their slow walk around the terrace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit/mature.

* * *

Food arrived just as they finished their meandering walk around the building. Thor sent the Asgardian with the tray down to the cells, ignoring the curious look the man gave Loki for being out of his cell. Loki did not seem to notice. Instead he lingered a moment more in the courtyard, watching the moons rise into the sky, before Tony pulled him away to go back inside.

“We can take another walk tomorrow right?” Tony wondered to both men. Loki's features perked up at the question.

Thor looked thoroughly pleased with the reaction in Loki. “Of course. I will return tomorrow at the same time?”

“A little earlier perhaps?” Loki requested. “I would like to sit in the sun and read with Anthony.”

Tony both melted and tensed at the casual comment to Thor but the man only smiled at the request.

“Then I shall arrive mid-afternoon instead.”

The walk down the stairs to the cells was all the more ridiculous to Tony. They didn't need to be here. They should be saying goodbye to Thor and stepping into some opulent castle wing that was Loki's. Instead Loki slowed his steps as they came to the cell, somehow darker and even more barren than it was just an hour ago. He paused at the window barrier and looked down at his cuffs. The mood fostered by the long walk slid from his shoulders and disappear with their return.

Tony squeezed his hand in his own, leaning in close to whisper firmly, “This is not forever, Loki.”

Loki didn't answer. He sighed down at his cuffs and a long moment later stepped through into the cell with Tony. Thor joined them and he was quick to remove the cuffs.

“Steady yourself, brother. You will overcome this test as well. With help.” Thor promised what almost sounded to Tony like an oath to get him out of here. Was his speech about Loki not belonging here sinking in with the big guy? Would he speak to Odin with him?

Loki nodded halfheartedly at the encouragement, rubbing at his now freed wrists self-consciously. “Thank you.”

Thor clasped Loki's shoulder reassuringly. His gaze moved to Tony. “I will see you both tomorrow, Stark.” Thor paused only a moment more before he departed with the cuffs in hand. His footsteps disappeared up the stairwell.

Covered cloches of food sat ready but Tony ignored them. He reached instead for Loki. The man stiffened at the sudden firm hug but then didn't seem able to resist the move from Tony. He relaxed into the warmth of Tony's arms. His own arms wrapped around Tony's leather jacket, gently clinging to him as the weight of the cell pulled at his heart. He leaned to rest his forehead to Tony's, eyes closed. He soaked in the offered comfort and support.

“Everything's going to be fine. I've gotcha.”

Loki dejectedly shook his head against Tony's forehead. “This is my atonement.”

“It doesn't _have_ to be, Loki. You can work in other ways to pay back Midgard and restore Odin's honor. We just have to talk with him. Show him that you are _strong_ and-”

“He will not change his mind.”

“Thor and your mom agree with me. You don't deserve to be in here, Loki.”

“My mother...” His green eyes flickered open and he met Tony's gaze, so crystal clear in the short distance between them. “She told you so?”

“Yes.”

He could feel Loki tremble, as if unbelieving of the words, of the glimmer of hope. Loki's voice became distant as his eyes unfocused and he pictured the scene. “He would need a great deal of convincing.”

“You already know I never shut up,” Tony teased. “You could speak with him. Frigga. Thor. Me. He would have to consider it.”

“He would not _have_ to do anything...”

Tony tightened his arms around him. “Just come with me. Come talk with him.”

Loki swallowed hard at the request. Fear flashed over him at the idea but he steadied himself in Tony's firm embrace. He promised quietly, “I would go with you. I would go with you to seek an audience with my father.”

“Good,” Tony hummed reassuringly. He brushed his nose against Loki's. He held him quietly. The two of them stayed as they were until Loki relaxed in his arms. Finally he whispered, “But we are not going tonight.” He smiled and slid his hands from around Loki's waist, over his chest, and up to wrap around behind his neck. He brushed fingertips along the back of Loki's neck.

Loki's eyes fluttered closed at the caress. He tightened his own hold around Tony. “I wish to be nowhere but here tonight,” he breathed with a contented sigh.

“I'm not goin' anywhere,” Tony soothed in return, pulling the taller man to bend a bit more. He tilted his own head up and firmly planted a kiss on Loki's lips. He half expected another goddamn interruption but it didn't come. His heart skipped as Loki returned the kiss. Tony tilted his head to one side and parted his lips, flicking his tongue over Loki's and earning entrance with a gasp from him. He tightened his arms around Loki's neck, the two of them spiraling into a heart-stoppingly deep kiss. Emotions and interests not fully said aloud were passed between them with hungry mouths and teasing tongues. Loki's hands slid around to grip him by the front of his leather jacket, twisting the material in his hands as he pulled Tony tight against him. Tony hummed low into the kiss as Loki teased his skillful tongue over his own and up against the roof of his mouth. Tony copied the move just to hear Loki's low moan. It was a hell of a first kiss.

Tony was the one to break for air first, panting with lips barely parted from Loki's, but Loki was the one to drag him by the front of his jacket to the bunk. He followed willingly and kissed him again as Loki pulled them down onto the bed. Loki sat back and laid down on the narrow bunk, pulling Tony down half on top of him. Both moaned into the kiss in unison at the firm contact down their fronts. The lights dimmed at Loki's lying back. The room felt only slightly more secluded. The darkened cell offered only a bit of privacy. Loki broke the kiss this time, panting heavily as his hands moved from clinging to Tony's leather jacket to pushing it back over his shoulders, wanting it off. Tony obliged enthusiastically, jerking one arm out of the jacket and letting Loki pull the other free. The heavy leather and metal clanked onto the stone floor in a heap. Tony's eyes rolled closed as Loki's hands ran warm palms over his sides and around to his back, gliding along his spine to rest at his lower back. He bunched up the linen shirt and twisted at the fabric gently.

He nipped at Tony's goateed chin. “ _Anthony_ ,” he murmured. Tony opened his eyes to meet Loki's captivating, smoldering emerald eyes. “ _I would know you, Anthony._ ” His voice was deep and sultry, the tone alone sending a shudder through Tony, who nearly missed the meaning of the request. Loki took his dreamy silence as not fully understanding. He rolled his hips, sliding his leg between Tony's, and rubbed against the clear interest there. “ _I would lay with you._ ”

Tony moaned at the forward tease and the blunt declaration. Not that he was of the mind that Loki _didn't_ want to tackle him right now. It was just odd to hear it declared. He was never gonna get used to Asgard. He rolled his own hips down firmly against Loki's thigh, humming low at the feel of Loki beneath him and the light moan the move solicited from Loki. “I wish to do more than just lay with you, Loki,” he teased against his lips.

Loki gave a low, breathless chuckle. “You know my meaning.”

“I do,” Tony soothed. He gently shifted onto his side, his back to the large open window, and toed off his boots. He kissed Loki as he opened and unclasped Loki's jacket. The man helped him get it open and off his shoulders. Tony carefully hefted it and set it a bit more gently on top of his own jacket on the floor. Loki's boots joined his own cast aside off the bunk. Loki's hands moved to pull up Tony's shirt, long fingers brushing over his stomach and up over his chest. Tony's breathing hitched as his fingertips brushed against the thin scar over the middle of his chest. Loki pushed the fabric up enough to see the fresh skin marring his chest.

“You should have left it,” he lightly scolded Tony once again about his arc.

“I don't need something else between me and you.” Tony kissed him firmly to cover up the honest comment, to keep Loki from responding. His hands ran down Loki's front to remove his intricate tunic. A light shirt still remained beneath but he left it in place. They'd probably be better off not stripping down completely. Things would be awkward enough with any surprise company without being buck-naked too. Loki helped him remove the leather tunic and toss it aside. Tony released the kiss panting, his mouth moving to lightly kiss and nip along Loki's delicate jawline. He kissed his way back to tease behind his ear. Loki moaned low, the sound echoing lightly off the cell walls, as Tony tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. His hands returned down Tony's chest to brush tantalizingly over his stomach. Tony rolled his hips as Loki's hands made deliberately for the ties keeping Tony's trousers on. His fingers brushed in firm teases over the fabric as he got the knots undone.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Tony moaned into his ear as Loki slid a hand beneath the loosened fabric and wrapped lean fingers around Tony's firm cock. Loki held him in one hand and pushed the trousers down with his other, getting them down over his length and ass to just the top of his thighs before Tony gasped in a ragged rush, “Leave them there. In case. We get company.”

Loki frowned at not being allowed to strip him but even his own arousal-clouded thoughts recognized the need to leave them in place. He squeezed up the length of Tony's shaft in one firm pull as he growled possessively into his ear, “I would be free of this cell simply to see you fully undressed.”

Tony struggled not to moan too loud as Loki stroked up his length, his words sending him into heavy panting. “Good to know you like what you see so far, baby,” Tony managed to tease.

He earned another slow, firm stroke from Loki. “There was no chance of me disliking your form,” he purred into Tony's ear.

Fuck. He reached to undo the fastenings to Loki's trousers, which were thankfully similar to his own. He ripped at the cords and got them loosened enough to slide his own hand beneath. Damn. One long stroke told him Loki's height was not the only thing big about him. The two moaned low into each other's ears as they both stroked. It wasn't enough.

Tony rolled his hips at the strokes. Loki's grip was firmer than he would have thought but Tony had to remind himself who he was currently touching. Loki was probably even holding back. Tony gripped the man's upper arm with his free hand and whined the request, “Grip harder.”

Loki obliged and Tony could no longer hold back the groans. It was almost too tight without lubricant but Loki's hand was slicked some already with Tony's leaking precum. “ _Yes_ ,” he whined and turned his head to meet Loki's lips, devouring his mouth in hungry kisses to hold his moans at bay. He gripped tighter at Loki's upper arm as he thrust into his strokes, struggling to keep his own strokes on Loki. It was dizzyingly over stimulating. The tight grip. The man sucking on his tongue. The far too open space they were in. The hard cock in his hand. It was all too much of a turn on. Tony's hips jerked in uneven movements as he struggled to control himself. He regretfully gave up on stroking Loki and held his cock instead as Loki sped up his strokes on him. Oh what he wouldn't give for a bottle of lube right about now.

Loki moaned into the hungry kisses, quite aware of his effect on Tony, and thoroughly smug at the man's rush to climax for him. If he'd harbored any doubts about Tony's sexual desire for him, what with his previous female partner choices, it was all washed aside with the intensity of Tony's kisses and touches and thrusting hips. Tony's cock was ridiculously hard in his hand. Loki suckled on Tony's tongue and swirled his own around Tony's, in a mock gesture of what he wished to do with his mouth on Tony's cock. The man moaned desperately into the kisses. Loki grinned into them and decided to lend him a push. His free hand brushed over Tony's bare hip and moved to cup over one of Tony's ass cheeks, squeezing and encouraging his now frantic thrusts. He growled into their kisses as he brushed fingertips between Tony's cheeks.

Oh ya that did it. Tony couldn't hold back a surprised cry that echoed in the cells as he broke the kiss and came in Loki's firm grip, pulsing with hard jerks of his hips. It was intense and yet way too fucking fast. His head spun as Loki kept the firm squeeze of his strokes even as he came. His seed made a mess of Loki's fingers. Then he moaned with jaw dropped open as Loki moved to tease and rub specifically at the sensitized head of his cock with the same firm grip. “ _Loki_ ,” he gasped against his lips, his whole body shuddering with the prolonged teasing.

Loki released him and gave a pleased husky hum at Tony's continued ragged panting and trembling. He could hardly complain about Tony's stopped strokes when the man was a glorious mess in front of him. Loki raised his hand up and Tony opened his eyes in time to see him lick the seed off his fingers one digit at a time. Loki grinned at him as he sucked his thumb clean.

“ _Oh fuck baby_ ,” Tony groaned at him. Loki knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him with that move. He was still a shaking mess but he'd be damned if the man was going to show him up in bed. He renewed his strokes and shifted up onto trembling knees to straddle Loki's thighs. He pulled Loki's trousers down enough to fully expose his hard cock. My my indeed. Tony licked his lips at the sight and paused to wet down his hand with saliva before returning to stroking Loki. He made deliberate strokes up his length, twisting his hand as he pulled up, and pausing each time to roll his palm over the head in a firm tease. He pushed the linen shirt up with his free hand and bent to press wet, sucking kisses up Loki's pale stomach and chest.

“ _Anthony_ ,” came Loki's mewling cry. It echoed nicely off the stone walls, though they were definitely no longer being discreet. Loki's fingers moved to thread into Tony's short hair. He tugged firmly as Tony's kisses made it to his right nipple. “ _Yes_ ,” he whimpered and dug his heels into the bed, thrusting up into Tony's calculated strokes.

Tony swirled his tongue flat against Loki's skin and suckled on his nipple firmly. It had been a while since he'd been with a man but this wasn't his first rodeo. He quickened his strokes at Loki's thrusting but kept up the pauses on the up stroke to rub at the head of his cock. He tugged firmly at a pink nipple with his teeth and got a glorious moan from Loki. He gingerly bit against his pale skin as he made his way across his chest to get to his other nipple and repeat the moves.

Loki didn't do much better at withstanding focused attention. He was ridiculously hard in Tony's hand as he released his other nipple. Tony let Loki set the pace, giving up on the fancy twists of his wrist, in order to stroke him faster. He made his way down Loki's chest and lapped his tongue over Loki's stomach. He was thin. Too thin but that was being sorted out. It didn't matter. He looked fucking fantastic on his back moaning, flushed pink all over and his hair a mess.

Tony kept up his strokes even as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Loki's cock. Loki shouted his name and pulled a little too hard on his hair. He went stiff just before he came. He pulsed in his hand and spilled into his mouth, the taste of him different but as with all things Asgardian not unpleasant. He hummed and swallowed, swirling his tongue around the head and stroking out every last drop. Loki trembled and whimpered at the attention, until he had enough and firmly but gently tugged Tony's head back away from him.

Tony licked his lips with a low pleased hum and kept his hand wrapped around Loki's softening cock.

“Always so smug,” Loki gasped at him with an adoring smile.

“Why not? I should be smug.” He winked and moved to cover Loki, laying half on top of him. He pressed kisses along his neck and up behind his ear. “I got my first taste of royalty.”

Loki chuckled and reached for Tony's hand, threading fingers, as he wrapped his other arm around him. He murmured in return, “You will have all the royalty you'd like from now on.”

Tony growled contentedly at the implied promise of more than simply tonight. “Oh I'm going to need daily doses, at least.” He brushed his thumb over the back of Loki's hand as he held it.

They laid collecting themselves for some time before they could redress enough to sleep. They settled beneath the simple blankets with arms around one another, Loki turning to face him as they laid on their sides. His forehead rested against Tony's and his long lashes stood out against his still flushed cheeks. Tony watched him settle toward sleep. He was nearly drifting himself when he heard Loki whisper the same plea he'd given the night before. “Stay.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” he reassured with a low voice. It struck him that Loki still needed the reassurance after the evening in bed. He slowly rubbed circles along Loki's back until he felt him drift to sleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

He was falling. He could see the Chitauri ship in front of him. He could feel himself hurtling backwards. The nuke exploded. The fleet was hit by the shockwave. His eyes closed as he fell back through the wormhole. He blacked out but he could still feel himself falling. His mind replayed the entire moment as he remembered it. Panic washed over him. He was dead. This time he was really dead.

He hit something hard. He could hear his suit crack and slide along a surface until he came to a stop. A firm grip yanked off his faceplate. He opened his eyes with a gasp and he wasn't on the city street. He was sprawled out on his tower's balcony. Steve, Banner, and Thor were nowhere to be seen. Instead Loki loomed over him brandishing his glowstick. His boot was planted squarely over the middle of Tony's chestplate and he leaned forward with a twisted gleam in his blue eyes to snarl, “You are mine.”

Tony woke with a jerk in the dim cell, panting ragged panicked breaths. The dream's anxiety still washed over him and he struggled to clear his vision. He felt fingers twist tighter at the front of his shirt. All at once he realized Loki was shaking against him, sobbing and restless in his sleep. He clung to the middle of Tony's shirt like a lifeline. Well that would explain the pressure against his chest that he'd felt in his dream... Fuck. He tried to steady his own breathing and heartrate as he tightened his arms around Loki. “Hey hey. Wake up baby. I gotcha.” He kept one arm wrapped comfortingly around Loki and rubbed the other over his back.

Loki woke with a loud sob, breath exhaling in a gasp and distressed emerald eyes flashing open. “ _Anthony_ ,” he gasped before he seemed to really focus his eyes enough to _see_ Tony. A tremble ran through him and then he shook in distress in his arms. “You-You're safe,” came his stuttered voice. He released the front of his shirt to wrap arms around Tony instead, clinging to him.

“I'm just fine,” he soothed into Loki's ear. He tightened his hold around Tony. His trembling continued even with Tony's soothing touch along his back. At least he wasn't waking up screaming... but he had naively hoped the two of them would be done with nightmares. His own heartbeat was still racing. He ignored it and focused on soothing Loki. He pressed kisses along his neck and hummed in a tease, “Already dreamin' of me, Princess?”

Loki gave a light grunt at the ridiculous nickname. He twisted hands in the back of Tony's shirt. His voice was breathless as he admitted, “The Chitauri had you.”

Tony's own heart skipped at the mental image. It was both their fears melded now into one. He swallowed hard to push aside his own reaction. He did his best to soothe, “I'm sure a handsome god was doing everything he could to get me away from them.”

“I fought so very many... struggling to get to your side... waves of them... I never could quite get to you. It was maddening.”

Tony's dream melted from memory at the tone of Loki's voice. He meant those words. He'd fight off an army to get to him. Tony tightened his arms around Loki. “We're safe. It was just a dream.”

“It could happen. One day they could-”

“But it hasn't happened. And if they ever do come for us, they won't be prepared at all to face our combined wrath.” He couldn't help the protective snarl in his voice.

The words seemed to hit home. Loki relaxed against him. His eyes closed. His trembling finally stilled.

Tony pressed a kiss to his nose. “I understand the fears, believe me, but there's no way in hell they'll be prepared for you _and_ me. We'll be fine. I've got you, and you've got me.” It was a declaration to Loki and to himself. It eased the tension in his own shoulders. Ya. Ya maybe everything would be fine in the end. Who better to keep him safe?

Loki's voice was soft but firm, “I would never allow them to have you, Anthony.”

“And I'd blow their fleet up again just to get to you,” he soothed in return.

Loki nuzzled against him.

They laid together in the warmth of one another's arms and promises. Sleep was slow in returning. Tony's stomach reminded him that they had skipped dinner. He slipped from bed only long enough to bring back one plate piled with both their dinners. They ate together on the bunk. The empty plate was set aside when they were finished and only with full stomachs did they sleep again more soundly. Tony wrapped his arms around the lanky man pressed against him and smiled to himself. His dreams weren't too far off. He was Loki's, and they were seeing this through together.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

He sat under a green and purple broad-leafed tree with a large tome open in his lap. The 'book' Loki had given him on Asgard was less a book and more an encyclopedia. It was many times heftier than the little book with the Chitauri passages. He'd tried to start from the beginning but it was too huge to read straight through while they were enjoying some sun. He'd really give it a read later that night. For now he moved on to flipping around, looking up what already had piqued his interest. He couldn't believe the chapter on Asgard being more or less flat, and two sided, but the calculations and further reading made it sound plausible. He was going to have to hop in the suit some time and prove it to his own eyes. No wonder he could see forever around here. There was no curve to the horizon. He moved on to atmospheric chapters and then off to a history of Asgard and the various realms known. He made a point to look up Loki's home world, not his adopted realm. Jotunheim was quite the place, though the insistent snow was not Tony's thing. The history of their people verses Asgard was particularly compelling reading. He filed much of the information away for later. Then he thumbed through the rest. He came to one page and stopped, giving a gasp that gained Loki's attention beside him. The other man had positioned himself around to the sunny side of the tree while Tony sat in the shade.

“You liar!” Tony exclaimed, giving the book a solid thump. “Loki, you dirty damn liar. How fucking dare you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

Tony huffed at Loki and set the book roughly on top of Loki's book on the man's lap. A stylized drawing of a dragon poised on beach cliffs was imprinted on the parchment. “Dragons.” Tony thumped the page for emphasis. “I fucking knew it.”

Loki burst into chuckles at Tony's righteous indignation, which only made Tony glower all the more at him.

“Don't you write this off. This is fucking serious.”

“Anthony,” he snickered beside him, leaning to press a kiss to his cheek and soothe the pout upon his face. “They are not of Asgard. I did not lie. But your preoccupation with them is immensely adorable.”

Tony grumbled at the kiss but tried not to show how much it fixed his annoyed mood. “Well I don't care if they're from another planetoid or something. They exist. We're going.”

Loki turned serious at the declaration. “No.”

“No? Oh come on.”

“No,” Loki stated firmly again. He turned the page to show the description of the dragon creatures to Tony. He pointed to the top paragraph and their home realm. “I will not be allowing you to travel to Hel to see them. No mortal could make the trip and survive. Few Asgardians could return alive.” He took in Tony's crestfallen features. “This is why I did not mention them. They are out of reach.”

Tony pouted and took the book back from him. He huffed as he settled down to read about dragons he'd still never see. Loki leaned his head against Tony's shoulder in sympathy and returned to his own book.

Thor stirred from his spot dozing a ways off on the grass. He sat upright and stretched, taking in the late afternoon sun. His gaze lingered on Loki leaned against Tony but little surprised him any longer. He stood and moved to join the pair. He sat before both of them. He turned to Loki as he stated, “I spoke with our mother on your imprisonment.”

Loki blinked at the sudden topic. He closed his book and shifted to sit upright. “Yes?”

Tony set his own book aside, just as keenly interested.

“She would speak with Odin on your behalf but she believes he must see your state himself. She says she has spoken on your behalf before but he has not budged on her word alone.”

Loki cast a glance to Tony. Tony gave him a reassuring nod. He steadied himself and met Thor's gaze again. “And yourself, brother? If I were to go and see our father, would you speak again on my behalf?”

“Of course,” Thor answered immediately. “I will always speak on your behalf.”

Loki abruptly stood and declared, “Then let us depart.”

Thor and Tony rushed to their own feet.

“Now?” Thor questioned.

“Shouldn't we get your mom first?” Tony asked.

Loki shook his head at Tony's question. “She should be by his side and my waiting would only serve to unnerve me.”

A warm smile of pride graced Thor's face. He clasped his brother's shoulder. “You will not face this alone, brother.”

Tony took his own steadying breath. He wasn't sure if he could hold his temper around Odin long enough to convince him to break the sentence but he had to keep himself in check. It was going to be hard to hold his tongue. He'd have to focus on the dream of Loki finally free. The dream of sleeping in a real damn bed with Loki tonight. A bedroom with a locking door. “Well then. Lets do this.”


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

The grand palace was nothing short of the definition of spectacular. It gleamed golden and the fading light cast long shadows over the throne room. It was the largest building he'd ever stepped foot in. Tony cast his gaze around like the tourist he was, turning around and making his leather Asgardian jacket twirl at the ends. He wore a deep red tunic beneath the jacket today and still felt like a kid wearing a Halloween costume. He ran fingers through his hair as he took in the extremely high vaulted ceiling.

“We will sightsee after Loki is restored,” Thor promised with the hint of a chuckle. “Focus your mind, Man of Iron.”

“Sorry it's just... huge.” It was the only word that seemed to even begin to fit.

“Come,” Loki soothed him, taking his arm and continuing them on into the throne room. Guards lined the golden open room with gleaming horned helmets. Huge cloth banners fluttered lightly in the calm breeze. The throne at the end of the room was beyond impressive. The whole place put to shame any so called king centuries ago on Earth. It was intimidating and grand. Tony wished he cut a more imposing figure in his Asgardian clothing. He should have worn the suit.

Thor marched before them, leading the way up the stairs to the throne and the platform before it. An older guy that had to be Odin sat on the throne taking them in with one eye from his perch. Frigga's beaded blue dress gleamed in the warm light. She stepped forward immediately as she spotted them walking the last few yards to the throne. “Thor. What are you-” Then she saw Loki in the handcuffs and her face turned serious. “Loki.” She missed nothing as she took in her nervous but otherwise whole son in front of her. Tony stepped to one side as she hugged him.

Loki returned the hug as best he could in the cuffs. “I have come to speak with Odin.”

“Of course.” Frigga nodded as she managed to pull herself away from her son. “We should retire to another room and allow you to speak your mind.”

“No,” came Odin's commanding voice as he stepped down from the throne and moved to join them. He stood imposing and leaned against his oversized golden staff. “He must speak for any to hear. He must speak his mind openly.”

Tony struggled not to already get his panties in a knot at the guy instantly removing any intimacy from this conversation. Couldn't Loki make a fucking speech later? Why did they have to talk here in front of guards and anyone else?

The four of them stood in a semi-circle before Odin. Loki swallowed hard and clasped his hands together as his arms hung down in front of himself, his chains rattling. He squared his shoulders and formally declared, “I would stand before you, Odin All-Father, and beg reconsideration on my sentencing.”

“My judgment was not given lightly.”

“No but you were not presented with all the facts,” Thor spoke before Loki could reply. “He did not speak upon his return. He had no chance to clear his name or speak his tale.”

“He was given a chance. He declined to answer and so was punished for his crimes.”

“But I would speak now, father,” Loki implored.

“And why is it that you would only explain yourself now? Have you used the months of imprisonment merely to concoct a tale worthy enough to beguile your brother and mother? Both of whom looked for reasons to exonerate you?”

“No...” Loki's eyes widened with hurt at the accusation. Tony's own blood boiled but he bit his tongue, hard.

“Odin I would not support him if he pulled together a tale of fantasy,” Frigga snapped to the defense of her son. “Do you not see our son before us whole and himself once more? He could not answer your questions because the past haunted and clouded his thoughts.”

Odin kept his gaze on Loki as Frigga spoke. He replied, “I see a man eager to be free of his bindings and recompense.”

Loki shook his head at the accusation. “I wish to speak my story. I wish to have you know what led me to my actions.”

“Indeed. _Your_ actions.”

“Yes but-”

“Enough,” Odin interrupted him. “I would not have you spin lies and half-truths in order to gain your freedom, only to once again bring war and death upon the Odin name. I will not risk your return into darkness.”

Thor's voice boomed as he defended, “Father he was coerced. Manipulated. Tortured. Controlled. Would you hear none of it? I went to make war with Jotunheim and I paid dearly for my false ambitions yet I stand before you free.”

“You redeemed yourself and our house.”

“Yet you do not give Loki the same opportunity!”

“Do not presume to question me,” Odin commanded at Thor's outburst. “Your love for your brother has clouded your thoughts and judgments.”

Tony couldn't hold back any longer. He finally spoke. “Ya, and your hurt at having a son who would brutally wage war against one of your realms is clouding the hell out of _your_ judgment.”

Loki blushed at the blunt comment and looked down at his hands. Odin's one eye turned to look at Tony, as if only noticing him now that he had spoken. “You would be the Midgardian who arrived and started this mess.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Don't give me so much credit. The mess is yours, not mine. _You_ left him in that cell without any care for his mental health. _You_ left him in there without hope of ever getting out. _You_ left him alone to rot. I showed up and finally fucking cared to hear his words.”

“His mother and brother visited him regularly. He was not locked away and forgotten.”

“ _You_ never went to see him.”

“He would not have spoken to me if I had gone.”

“You don't know that because you didn't fucking care enough to try.”

Odin glowered at him, “You would do well to watch your tongue, Stark.”

“Well look at that, you know my name. Fantastic. Maybe you also know I'm not just some flunky random Human dropped on your doorstep. I-”

“I do not have time for nonsense,” Odin interrupted Tony's preamble to a scathing rant. His gaze returned to Loki. “Your sentence stands. For the good of all nine realms, you are to remain in custody.”

“I'll show you fucking nonsense,” Tony growled as he took a step toward Odin.

Loki reached for his arm, keeping him by his side. “Anthony calm yourself.” His voice was unsteady but his grip firm.

“Father you make a mistake not to at least hear his words,” Thor implored.

“I said I have heard enough,” Odin commanded. He cast one gaze at Tony held back by Loki before he turned to step back to his throne. “Thor, return the prisoner to his cell. You were not given permission to remove him in the first place.”

Frigga rushed to follow after him, her voice low but her face stern as she spoke quietly with Odin out of earshot of the rest. Odin stopped halfway to his throne and shook his head stubbornly, “No. He was given his chance to speak.” Odin turned back to them. “I said return him to his cell. Immediately.”

Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. Tony opened his mouth but Loki pulled him back a few steps as he whispered, “Do not anger him, Anthony.” He turned the both of them to leave.

Thor stood his ground a moment longer but he eventually backed down to the firm gaze of Odin. He moved to join them retreating through the grand entry to the throne. “I did not expect him to listen to _none_ of our words.”

Loki's breathing grew ragged and panicked as they distanced themselves from the throne. With Tony quieted from getting himself into trouble, the impact of the meeting landed squarely on his shoulders, and an anxiety attack latched onto him. He slowed to a stop and suddenly dropped to his knees.

“Loki,” Tony gasped as he moved to wrap an arm around him. He dropped to his own knees and wrapped both arms around him. He could feel Loki shaking.

“Brother.” Thor was quickly knelt before them. “There is still hope. Guard your heart.”

“His word is final,” Loki managed to gasp. He sunk lower to sit back on his heels. He pulled away from Tony's arms. The helplessness and disappointment at himself washed over him. He leaned forward to press his chest to his folded legs, curling up into a ball on the floor in despair. 

Something inside Tony snapped at the sight. The asshole wouldn't even listen. It was unacceptable.

He stood and turned back the way they'd just come, marching toward Odin again. “Fuck this. This ain't happening this way.” He activated his wristbands and flipped his jacket down off his shoulders, sliding his arms out as he let the leather jacket drop.

“Stark! He will not respond well to threats,” Thor called after him.

“Just let him try and talk over _me_ again,” Tony snarled over his shoulder as he continued on back up the stairs to the platform directly in front of Odin, counting down the seconds it would take his suit to arrive. If he could square off with Thor, then he could take this old senile god.

“Anthony!” came Loki's panicked shout.

He set his jaw and squared his shoulders as he felt the Mark XLIII come up behind him. The latest suit arrived in one piece for a faster flight to his location but split apart with the guide of the bracelets to cover him in two seconds flat. He jumped up to meet the suit and spun into a takeoff, flying the rest of the distance to Odin who sat back in his goddamn throne. He pulled up to hover a good ten feet above the god to make him look up this time around.

Tony shouted at the bastard through his helmet, “You have no idea who you even dismissed without so much as a thank you!”

“I see I dismissed a fool who cannot keep his tongue,” Odin returned without even appearing annoyed.

“That's all ya got? I've been called worse, and by guys who didn't look like a flaming pirate with a golden eyepatch.” He pointed back at Thor and Loki returning up the stairs, ignoring how pale Loki looked at the sight of Tony confronting Odin. “ _I_ saved both your sons from nuclear annihilation! _I_ stopped the bomb! _I_ stopped the Chitauri's attack on Earth! _I_ nearly died! They're alive and Earth is safe and you can't even say _thank you!_ I'm just some foolish mortal who doesn't deserve to speak his damn mind! Listen to me! Listen to us!”

“I have not been given the proper chance to express my gratitude with your continued time spent within the prison.”

“Frigga had no damn problem coming by and giving me a hug,” he snapped back at the comment. “Oh no but that comment's supposed to be a slight at how much time I've been spending with Loki. You wanna move on to that topic, let's move on to that topic. If anyone on this stupid ass planet should loathe him, it should be me. He killed my people. He attacked my city. He brought war to my world. He tried to kill my friends. He tried to kill me. I should be glad you've locked him up and tossed away the key. But ya know what? I'm human. I see suffering. I see pain. I listen when someone reaches out. I came here to learn about the continuing Chitauri threat to Earth from the would be invasion mastermind. What I found was a man lost and forgotten and dealing with terrors you have no idea about, mostly because you won't fucking listen to him now.”

“My hearing of his time with the Chitauri will not exonerate him from his crimes,” Odin snarled in return. “You overstep your bounds.”

“Well someone has to! You won't listen to your own family. I know it's gotta hurt to have a son betray you _again_ but your mind is stuck on the fact that your adopted son went and acted like any other Jotun. That's it, isn't it? Thor gets banishment with a clear chance of redemption out of his genocide spree but Loki gets locked away forever for being brainwashed into the same acts. Thor was a stupid kid needing a lesson and Loki is somehow a monster you failed to control.”

“Enough!” Odin shouted at the last sentence, standing in anger and thumping his staff onto the floor. A shockwave rushed over Tony, pushing him back, but he righted himself a moment later. Well there was a new trick from the old guy. “Stark, you will be silent and end this conversation now.”

“Did I hit a nerve, Fisherman Gorton? Come on. Show some life finally. It's okay to be hurt over what happened with Loki but it's not okay to shut him out. You care for both your kids, right? Well then fucking show it!”

Odin snarled at him and Tony had to barrel roll out of the way of the streak of lightning that erupted from the staff at him.

JARVIS' voice piped up into his ear with a concerned, “Sir that bolt appeared to be more powerful than any Earthly lightning.”

“So then don't let him hit me,” he replied. He spun out of the way of another bolt.

JARVIS was unimpressed, “Your plans are always so well thought out, sir.”

Tony spoke again to Odin, “You're one hell of a level headed leader of gods, Odin. Playing tag with a mortal whose only crime is that he won't shut up. Would you stop for two seconds and consider that you're too fucking close to this to pass judgment? That your own heartache clouds your mind? That you blame yourself for all that's happened to Loki and all that he's visited upon Earth? Stop being so goddamn stubborn!”

“Father you must stop,” Thor spoke from his spot to one side of the action, arm around Loki to help keep him on his feet. “His words are not false. You must look at yourself.”

“Quiet!” Odin commanded. “I will not be taunted and harassed.”

“Stubborn old bast-” Tony cut off as he was struck squarely in the chest by the third bolt. He flew backwards in midair with the impact, his suit instantly shorting out as it worked to nullify the surge from hitting Tony. He dropped like a rock and came crashing down onto the grand platform before the throne.

“ _Nooo!_ ” came Loki's terrified shout.

Guards moved forward to surround Tony but Odin waved them back. He returned to sit at his throne. “Finally. Quiet.”

Loki rushed to Tony, Thor only just behind. Odin watched unmoved as Loki collapsed beside the suit, ripping off the deactivated faceplate with one mighty tug. Tony groaned and struggled to push aside any deja vu the moment was stirring up. He blinked his eyes, mostly simply stunned from the hard fall, the electrical hit having been bypassed to the batteries. His eyes focused on Loki looking pale as ever, hovering over him and shell-shocked. “I'm fine, I'm fine.” There was a low hum as his suit powered back on. “No hissy fit can take me out.”

Loki's features flashed with joy as Tony spoke, then he narrowed his gaze and grumbled, “I will kill you myself later for this stunt.”

Tony cocked a grin up at him, “Kill me with kisses, right?”

Loki shoved the front of his suit in annoyance and stood. Tony grinned to himself and reached for his faceplate before he stood beside Loki. The trio collected before Odin as Frigga declared beside him, “You have made a fool of yourself tonight, husband.” Odin did not respond. “You would fight with a mortal who merely spoke the truth. It is ridiculous and I will have no more of your company.” Frigga moved forward and wrapped an arm around Loki, then reached with the other to pull Tony into the hug as well. “Be well and do not trouble yourselves with his stubbornness. He knows the correct path in the end.”

Loki melted in to his mother's embrace, taking solace from her words. She kissed his cheek and hugged Thor as well before taking her leave of the entire situation. She cast a look to Odin. “I will only speak with you once you are of sound mind.” Her steps disappeared into a room beyond the throne.

Odin deflated only slightly at Frigga's departure. Loki collected himself. He squared his shoulders and stepped forward a few paces. “Father you must not blame yourself for my actions. They were indeed _my_ actions, spurred on by months of torture and manipulation, but they were mine. I was twisted into a shade of myself. I know dearly how much pain and suffering I brought upon Midgard and Asgard for my actions. I would rather die at the hands of the Chitauri than fall to their coercion again. I did not speak before because of my own guilt and my own heartache. I brought more shame to my name than I ever could have imagined. I would never have done as I did with a sound mind. It is my burden to bear, but it is not yours, father. It is not your fault. My life is my own. My faults my own to bear. I am grateful for the life I have because of you and mother. No matter how perhaps misguided pieces of my life have been, I am grateful to be here, and to be _your_ son.”

Loki gave a slight bow and turned away from Odin. He ignored Tony and Thor's looks at his speech and gratitude. Instead he walked past them and led the way out of the throne room. Odin remained silent, neither responding nor calling them back. Tony leveled the bastard with a firm look and then followed after Loki with Thor.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

“Well that was fun.” Tony stepped out of his suit as they returned to Loki's cell. He left the suit standing upright in the corner and draped his Asgardian leather jacket over the makeshift mannequin. Thor removed the cuffs from Loki's wrists with a clink of metal against metal. Loki had been quietly pulled together during their return trip. Resigned, maybe, but the devastation that had spurred Tony to confront Odin had fallen away from him. Somehow it worried Tony even more.

“You were bold but foolhardy to confront him again,” Thor admonished Tony. “Still they were words he needed to hear.”

Loki self-consciously rubbed at his wrists. “I fear they will not sway him.”

“Maybe not _my_ words but he heard a lot tonight,” Tony soothed. He took Loki's hand in his own and squeezed. Loki himself spoke better than any of them. Loki's gaze dropped to take in their hands clasped together.

“Stay strong, brother. The darkest of times bring the biggest of changes.” He clasped his brother's shoulder. “I will return tomorrow afternoon for another walk?”

Loki nodded both at Thor's encouragement and the question. “I would like that very much, brother.”

“Good.” He moved to clasp Tony's shoulder as well. “Your bravery today was unmatched. Once again.”

“Stupidity and bravery,” Loki muttered at Tony.

“Don't those usually go together?” Tony cocked a grin and squeezed the hand in his own. He looked to Thor, “Thanks big guy. You be careful going back to that palace.”

Thor snorted a laugh. “My father had best stay away from myself and my mother tonight.” He released them and took his leave, pausing outside the cell to look back at them, before he continued away up the stairs.

Tony took in Loki's silent gaze down at their entwined hands. He shifted the hold and threaded their fingers. “You're not really pissed at me, are you?”

Loki shook his head. “No.” Tony squeezed Loki's hand in his. Loki allowed himself to be led to the bunk, sitting beside Tony with their backs to the side wall. His head lowered to rest against Tony's shoulder. Tony gave him time to soak in the feel of their entwined fingers and the warmth of simply sitting together. Loki closed his eyes as he felt Tony's thumb brush along his hand as he held onto him. His voice was wilted and quiet as he spoke, “What will become of us? What life is there with me forever here?”

Tony let out a long breath at the serious questions. He was never good at serious relationship questions. He was never going to be used to the bluntness of Asgardians. He suddenly realized how long it had been since he had a drink. He could use one tonight. The both of them could use one. He closed his own eyes and rested his cheek against Loki's head on his shoulder. His soft, wavy hair smelt lightly of vanilla, or the Asgardian equivalent. “I don't know.” He squeezed Loki's hand in his own. “I'll stay here. We'll go out in the afternoons. I'll get Thor to bring me some stuff to start up a lab in my cell. We'll see what happens.”

Loki's heart melted at the life he presented but he pushed it aside, “You cannot make a prison your home, Anthony.”

“Says who? It's not like this place is overcrowded. We'll get some paint. Splash some color on the walls. Get some mood lighting installed. It'll be a little man-cave-ish down here but we can work around that. Maybe even get a real door installed for your cell so Thor doesn't walk right in on us.”

Loki gave a low chuckle at the continued fantasy. “Or my mother.”

“I dunno. She's a wild one. She might not mind.”

Loki shoved his side with his free hand in annoyance at the comment. “Do not even insinuate such a thing, Stark.”

Tony giggled and scrunched his face in amusement. It earned him another solid shove. The two went quiet again. Tony played his fingers over Loki's in slow gentle brushing strokes.

“You would miss Midgard.”

“I've seen most of it already.”

“You would miss it still. And your friends. Your allies. Your work.”

“I can do my work here, and I can always commute to Earth with Thor if they need us.”

“You would have only me here. It will not be enough.”

“Says you.” Tony pressed a kiss to his hair.

Loki released a long breath. “You can be as stubborn as my father.”

“They say we look for partners like our parents. Which means we're both fucked.”

Loki laughed beside him and gave him another shove. “You have far better qualities.” His free hand slid from Tony's side to wrap around behind him, pulling him closer. He toed off his boots and lifted his long legs up to rest them over Tony's lap.

“Do tell,” Tony encouraged him, sliding his own boots off and wrapping his free arm around Loki's waist. “I love hearing all about my fine qualities.”

“They are currently difficult to name,” he teased back, pressing his face against Tony's neck. “There are so very many.”

Tony pulled his legs up to fold them crossed in front of himself and held Loki against him. “You can write them down some time. Give me a list. I'll let you add to it any time you like.”

“You are ridiculous,” Loki hummed against his neck.

“I've been called worse.” He tightened his arm around Loki as the man relaxed against him. It was one hell of a day and not an end that he had been hoping for. Tony offered what comfort he could as Loki settled with the thought of his sentence never being revoked. It would be hard. Maybe it wouldn't work. But Tony was going to damn sure try staying here. Because the man falling asleep in his arms was the only good thing to happen to him in a very long time. He whispered into Loki's ear, “We'll figure this out, baby.”


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

They had settled on their sides in the night. Loki laid with his back to Tony's chest, Tony's arms wrapped around him from behind. The cell was dimmed. The large open room was silent around them. They did not hear the footsteps that came to a stop outside of the cell. Nothing else sounded for long minutes later but for Tony and Loki's even breathing. The depth of night crept along toward morning. Loki's dreams shifted. He twisted in Tony's arms. He gripped with white knuckles at the blankets unused beneath them. He twisted the fabric. The tears began. He cried out in his sleep.

Tony woke with a grunt, tightening his arms around the trembling man. He wasn't surprised tonight at the nightmares. The day had been a bit of a nightmare and a drain. His voice was soothing but still rough with waking from his own sleep. “Shh. I gotcha. Wake, Loki.” He kissed the bare neck in front of him.

Loki's eyes flew open, gasping at the solid return to reality, and shook in Tony's arms. “ _Anthony_ ,” he sobbed and in a rush rolled over to face him, needing to see him with his own eyes in the dim cell. His tears didn't stop but he wrapped long arms around Tony's chest and clung to him.

“Everything's fine, I gotcha.” Tony rubbed slow circles around Loki's back as he sobbed and released his night terrors. It was worse than last night. He closed his own eyes and held him, soothing softly. “I gotcha. Breathe, Loki. That's it.”

He managed to calm enough to take shallow breaths, his sobs sounding worse between the gasps for breath, but Tony soothed him further from the dream. It was long moments before he uttered, “They had me. I refused their demands. I tried to stay strong until you could find me. The pain...”

“Shhh. They're not here. No more pain. I've got you now.”

Loki's tears continued but his trembling stilled, clinging to Tony but allowing the reality of being safe sink into his mind. He buried his face into Tony's chest and took solace in the man pressed against him.

Tony heard a boot step against stone outside the cell and instantly sat upright in alarm, pulling Loki upright with him against his chest. The cell's lights flashed on with Loki's movement. Tony saw the figure just outside and twisted his wrist ready to turn on his suit.

Odin stood firm but yet his gaze was distant. He was just visible to the barrier window. “I do not mean to intrude.” His voice was tired. He looked exhausted and thoroughly lost in his thoughts.

Loki pulled away from Tony, wiping at his still tear-streaked face. He rushed to collect himself. He brushed his hair back over his shoulders and moved to stand on unsteady legs. “Father you should be resting.”

“I am where I ought to be.” He waved a hand at Loki's move to stand, coming through into the cell past the barrier. “Stay as you are. I did not come to wake you but then your terrors woke you for me.”

The creepy old coot had come to look at them as they slept? Well at least he was here. That was a first. Tony took Loki's hand as he settled upright beside him, staring up at Odin as he took in the cell. Odin moved to the desk and turned the chair around to face the bunk, sitting before them.

“I was wrong to never come before,” he conceded.

Tony raised his eyebrows at the admission. Wait was he really here after spending the whole night thinking on everything? Did the stubborn ass finally find his heart?

“Do not worry over it, father.” Loki seemed just as surprised and confused about the sudden audience. “Though I am pleased to see you now...”

Odin took them both in with his one eye, settling on Loki as he spoke, “And what happened before? When you were left here alone at night and the terrors struck?”

Loki flinched at the line of questioning and pulled his legs up to cross them in front of himself protectively. Tony squeezed his hand in his own. Loki took a deep breath. “I was lost in them. I attempted not to sleep. I waited on mother to arrive come morning.”

“You have not told her much of your time spent captured.” Did he question Frigga after they left? Tony was surprised she spoke with him.

Loki shook his head. “I have not told Anthony many details either. They are... best left unsaid. I do not wish to paint such pictures in their minds.”

Tony leaned his shoulder against Loki's in silent support. One day he would hear about those tortures but only when Loki was ready to speak about them.

“And yet you thanked me for the life you have now.”

“Yes.”

Odin actually looked genuinely confused by the answer. “Why?”

“I am better for having grown up in the House of Odin. I am of Asgard. My life is trying and twisting but it is one I am grateful for, father.”

Odin shifted forward in his chair, questioning, “You do not resent me for my deceit? Or my bringing you here?”

Loki shook his head immediately, eyes widening at the words. The topic was years old, from long before the Chitauri or the war, but it had never been broached. “I do not resent you. I was upset at being fooled and I felt lied to but I know in your heart that you did not mean to use me as a pawn. I would very well have died on that ice that day. I was born again when I was brought home, here. I am and will always be an Odinson.”

Odin went silent. He leaned back in his chair and appraised the both of them. When he spoke again, Tony was surprised it was pointed at himself. “You do not give up easily, Stark.”

“You can't invent stuff if you're gonna give up after one try.”

“You're hot headed and arrogant, self-centered and reckless.”

“Most days. Some days the self-centered part falls away and I save the planet.” Tony grunted as Loki nudged him in the ribs with an elbow. “What?”

“And would you undergo sacrifice in order to keep Loki by your side?”

Tony turned serious at the question. Was he threatening him or questioning him? “He's not going anywhere I'm not going and vice versa. No one's touching him on my watch.” Was he going to banish Tony now? Up the torture factor of this cell and leave Loki with nothing again?

“I have no doubt you'll stand up to anything on his behalf.” Odin cocked an eyebrow at him and suddenly Tony's thoughts shifted. Wait... Did he just compliment him and tease about the confrontation earlier? “And would you be caretaker of my son? Would you be the support he will require to keep his heart free of darkness and to continue to better himself?”

Okay now Tony was half worried he was still dreaming. He tilted his head in surprise at the god, so perplexed that he almost forgot to answer. Damn Asgardians and their blunt questions. “I'll always be there for Loki. He's got me, and I've got him.”

“Good. I hope you are a man of your word.” His gaze moved to Loki, who sat just as mystified by the conversation as Tony. He gaped a bit at his father, unbelieving of his words, as Odin spoke again, “Loki I cannot lock you away for crimes you may commit later in life if the dark path pulls you toward it once more. You have paid for your crimes and yet you will always pay for them, with the memories that haunt you still. My judgment will never wash those aside. I wish it could. I am sorry for all that you endured because of my folly in never telling you your parentage. I am sorry for all the ills that have fallen upon you when I merely wished to grant you a warm and loving home. You will always be my son.” His voice took on a commanding air as he proclaimed, “Loki Odinson I hereby rescind your judgment. Your actions were not your own and, although you have much to overcome, your debt to Asgard and the nine realms is fulfilled in full.”

Tony expected lightning. Thunder. Fireworks. The only reaction to the declaration was a deep breath from Loki and a flicker across the light barriers to the cell. It was anticlimactic after the light show earlier in the palace. Loki released Tony's hand and brought both his hands up to flex his fingers. The barest of question marks filtered into Tony's thoughts as he took in Loki restored to himself. Would his powers change things between them? Tony did have a thing for being the knight in shining armor. Well, he still had the armor, and he'd still be the warm arms around Loki at night, but he had a passing moment's thought recalling Thor's words of wisdom, warning of the fights and arguments they could have with Loki restored. Well, he'd squared off against Thor and Odin. He could face off with Loki if he ever had to. He'd promised Odin to keep Loki sane and whole. He was keeping that promise.

All thoughts faded as he saw the fresh tears sliding down Loki's cheeks. “Baby,” Tony soothed and brushed each of his cheeks with his thumb. Loki met his gaze and smiled so brilliantly at the caress. Damn he could light up a room with that smile, even with the tears. Loki leaned in the short distance between them and kissed him, his hands pulling him forward by the front of his shirt. It was deep and full of meaning and promises. Tony's eyes fell closed, forgetting the dear old dad sitting before them, and returned the kiss with just as many words unsaid.

Loki broke the kiss a moment later with a nearly delirious laugh, releasing Tony to wipe at his face once again. “I never truly thought... I couldn't allow myself to really think this day would come to pass.” His gaze moved back to Odin. He crossed the space to Odin in one smooth step, wrapping arms around his father in one giant hug. “Thank you.”

Odin blinked at the sudden display but no one can really resist Loki. He gently held him a moment. “I am only sorry for the time you spent here alone, Loki.”

Loki shook his head against Odin's shoulder. “I was waiting on Anthony. I would have been just as lost anywhere else. Do not feel regret, father.”

Tony melted at the words. They needed one another. It was a balancing of comfort and heartache between them. They each lifted the other up.

Odin gently patted Loki's back. “Yes, but now you must go out and prove yourself worthy of my name. I look forward to seeing you well and happy again. It has been too long.” He squeezed Loki and released him, moving to stand and pulling Loki up with him. “Come. We will feast come sunrise and you shall have your old quarters back.”

Tony stood at the declaration of a breakfast feast. Now that was more like it.

Loki cast a look about the cell. “I will gather my things and-”

Odin shook his head and ushered the two of them toward the door. “I will send someone to fetch all your things, and that suit of yours, Stark. Right now, we celebrate.” He stepped through the barrier to urge them forward.

Loki still paused just inside, casting one more glance over the papers and books, the space that had been his for so many long and until recently lonely months. Tony took his hand and entwined their fingers. Loki let out a long breath and turned away from the cell. He met Tony's gaze. Together they stepped through the barrier.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

There was one thing the Asgardians did well and that was hold a party. Tony had never seen so much food and so much drink in all his life, let alone at the crack of dawn. The sun was only just up but everyone was in attendance and the food was hot and ready to eat. Tony and Loki were passed between family friends and dignitaries and Thor's band of buddies. They only barely managed to keep the other by their side but it was a combined effort not to be separated in the mass of people and festivities. There was more meat and eggs than either had ever seen. Tony was still half convinced the eggs came from some giant dragon creature that Loki wasn't telling him about. Some were huge and clearly at the very least Asgard had giant ostriches running around somewhere.

Thor was their companion through most of the hours of the morning-long shindig. He was one proud and grateful big brother. He regaled stories to anyone who would listen about Tony's heroics during the Chitauri battle. Tony still held firm that Thor could make _anything_ sound epic but it stroked his ego nicely when he went on to tell of his standing up to Odin. It earned groans and laughter from Thor's band of merry men. Loki sidestepped going into too many details about his time with the Chitauri. He gave away enough to make those who had been curious grateful he did not elaborate. The few who cast him any questioning looks for being set free were swiftly pulled aside by Thor to get a brotherly once over. Most though took Odin's word as the law that it was. If Odin decreed Loki free, then he must have paid for his crimes.

The one thing that struck Tony halfway through the party was that not a single person batted an eye at Loki holding his hand or the two of them stealing kisses. No one seemed to notice or even care past commenting on their apparent happiness together. Of course the blunt Asgardian way of commenting on their personal lives drove Tony slightly nuts but they didn't approach the questions any differently because it was two guys in front of them. It wasn't going to be that blind on Earth. It set Tony wondering if everyone here really didn't notice.

Things wound down by midday, which was really a good handful of hours into the feast. Every belly was full. Every cup emptied of mead. Tony could damn fucking well hold his liquor but he wasn't used to the alien mead and by the end of the festivities he wasn't too steady on his feet.

“I believe it is time you show Stark your quarters,” Frigga commented with an amused grin. “He would do well to sleep off a bit of the mead.”

Loki chuckled beside her as Tony swayed slightly on his feet. “I think you're right, mother.”

Tony snickered to himself with Frigga wanting him off to bed with Loki and bluntly commented to him, “I told you she was a wild one.”

Loki's ears flushed as Frigga tilted her head at the intoxicated comment. “Anthony you will be quiet now.” Loki slid his arm around Tony to steady him. He tossed an embarrassed look at his mother. “We will take our leave now. Please do thank everyone for us?”

“Of course.” She pulled Loki for a kiss to his cheek before she allowed him to escort Tony out of the large hall.

They passed Thor with his buddies. Tony gave them a wave that nearly toppled him over against Loki. He earned another laugh from the man pressed against him. “What? Stop makin' fun of me.”

Loki kissed his cheek and pulled the inebriated Midgardian out into the hall, guiding them down a grand walkway. “I am not _making fun_ of anything.” He squeezed Tony with his arm wrapped around him. “But I will remember to watch how many tankards of mead you consume next festivity we attend.”

“I am totally fine. Don't even start-” Tony's dismissive comment was cut short as he tripped over his own feet. Loki kept him upright with another amused chuckle. Tony growled and focused on getting his feet to work properly. “Oh shut up.”

“It was Asgardian ale. It's a small feat that you are still walking at all, darling.”

“Been training all my life for this day,” Tony declared with a fist pump.

Loki shook his head at him and started them up a flight of stairs. How damn tall was this building? They were already high up in the palace. The climb was even less fun than walking. It was a bit of a blur getting to Loki's quarters but he was one big grin as they paused in front of a door. Loki opened it and pulled them through into the large series of rooms. He shut it behind them and locked it.

“Fucking hell we have a locking door.”

Loki laughed at the exclamation. “Indeed.” He moved them past an opulent, open air living space that had a deep green color palate going on in all the linens. 

“This place needs some red, but then it'd look like Christmas...” Tony spoke the thought aloud, wanting to place his own color choices in with Loki, but the other man didn't get his latter comment.

They stepped into a side room and Loki paused to shut that door as well. A large bed sat in the lush bedroom. There were a number of closet doors sitting open along with a door to a bath to one side. The walls were lined with bookshelves and artifacts. An enormous wooden desk held yet more books and papers, including a few books that Tony recognized from the cell. Then he spotted his suit and Asgardian jacket propped against the desk. 

“Well that'll do for now.” The suit was a good enough mark of himself on the space.

Loki shook his head at him. “We can redecorate when you're sober but I do not wish to stay here overly long.”

Tony squinted in an attempt to focus on Loki's words. “You don't wanna stay... here?”

Loki moved them to the bed, sitting Tony down and bending to kneel in front of him to pull off his boots. “No. I wish to return to Midgard.”

“You don't have to move there 'cause of me.”

Loki smiled warmly at the man swaying to his right as he sat on the bed. “I know.” He stood and toed off his own boots as he began to strip off his intricate jacket. “However I cannot repay my debt to Midgard from here. I mean to return with you and safeguard the realm. Thor may be content to face only alien threats to Midgard but I am not of the same mind. I would be there ready to assist in any manner.”

Tony lost the train of the conversation as he took in Loki stripping off his top layers in front of him. Oh ya he was going to pull every last piece of fabric off the god and take him in naked and hard and moaning... He blinked as Loki joined him on the bed. The both of them still wore their linen shirts and trousers. He let himself be pulled back onto the bed and under the emerald covers.

“We can discuss this when you're sober,” Loki teased.

“What? No I totally get it. We'll call Fury up when we get back. We'll get you an Avengers badge.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the comment. “I doubt he would be of the mind to do so, Stark.”

Tony nuzzled against Loki's chest, wrapping arms around the thin man. “Oh come on. You'd be wonderful. Why have just one son of Odin when you can have two on your team?”

Loki shook his head and ran fingers through Tony's hair. “Be quiet and sleep.”

Tony hummed against his chest at the move. “Such a demanding god.”

“Such a silly human,” Loki countered.

“Mmm but I'm your silly human.”

“Indeed.” He continued brushing fingers through Tony's hair. “Now rest.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit/mature.

* * *

Tony woke warm and content. He could feel Loki sleeping soundly beside him. His warmth ran all the way down Tony's front. The bed was fucking ridiculously comfortable. He cracked an eye open to see it was still a little light out. He almost decided to just go back to sleep. He was happy and he wanted to be nowhere else right now. Loki was free. They were safe. Everything was fantastic. Then he remembered the locked doors and the utter solitude they had right now. His sleep addled mind shrugged off the looming hangover and instead focused on the body pressed against him. A body that seriously needed way less clothing right now. He shifted his hands down Loki's back to slide beneath his shirt and brush fingertips along delicate skin hiding beneath. He lifted his head to nuzzle up from his chest and press kisses along Loki's neck. He ran his hands smoothly along Loki's spine as he pushed the shirt up, purring into his ear, “I'm feeling _much better_ baby.”

He felt Loki wake gently. He stretched against him and leaned into the touch up along his back. His eyes fluttered open as Tony brushed his cheek against Loki's, settling his head beside his on the pillow. “Mmm you do seem much more _alert_ after your nap...” He rolled his hips forward against Tony's in a tease.

“Less talking, more stripping,” Tony purred, tugging Loki's shirt up over his head. Loki obliged with a playful chuckle, lifting his arms, and Tony tossed the cloth aside. He smoothly moved over to straddle Loki. He sat upright and the softer than silk bedsheets pooled behind him. He tugged his own tunic up over his head first, then pulled his arms out as he discarded the shirt.

Loki smiled up at him now so eager to make use of their time alone. His gaze ran along Tony's bare chest and settled on the scar over the middle. He reached up to run fingertips against the paler skin. “I still contend it was a mistake to remove the armor.”

Tony shivered at the light touch brushing over scar tissue. He shook his head at the comment. “The procedure got the shrapnel out of my chest too. Less metal floating around ready to kill me has to be a good thing.”

Loki sighed at the comment. He pressed his palm against the scar over Tony's heart. “I am going to need to research more healing magic...” He trailed off. His gaze unfocused as he took in the mortal. Tony was far too fragile, for all his bravado. He would need looking after...

Tony felt the shift in mood from celebration to concern and leaned down steal a kiss, lips smacking lightly as he broke it a moment later. He met Loki's eyes and reassured, “We can play doctor any time you like, babycakes.” He kissed him again, deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue over Loki's lower lip, and hummed low as Loki parted those lips and let him tease his tongue over his. Tony tilted his head to one side and earned a moan from Loki at his firm suckle on Loki's tongue. He rolled his hips down against the god pinned beneath him and felt him arch up to meet the tease.

Loki couldn't help responding to him. His thoughts fell away with the currently whole and healthy mortal kissing him senseless. He still made a mental note to pull as many books on Midgardian healing as he could find from the libraries before they left Asgard. He returned the wet kisses and finally moved his hand from Tony's chest, brushing down his stomach. He firmly tugged at the cords to Tony's trousers. He got them undone with a pleased hum and moved both hands to pull down Tony's trousers and undergarments. Indeed there was no better way to celebrate their solitude than stripping one another down.

Tony happily obliged the helping hands, shifting his weight to let Loki pull the last of his clothing down enough to kick them aside off the bed. The blankets went flying as well but who needed those any more? He broke the kiss with a firm bite to Loki's lower lip. “You're still too dressed,” he purred to him. He shifted back on his knees, showing off bare thighs and his firming cock, and made just as quick work of undoing Loki's trousers. Loki's hands trailed over Tony's thighs. He gripped his hips to help pull himself up off the bed a bit, allowing Tony to strip him completely.

The last of their clothing was kicked from the bed. Tony paused still straddling Loki. His gaze roamed over the man finally naked before him. He was pale and lean, his skin flushed pink with arousal, his green eyes standing out even more as they took him in with hungry long glances. His cock was a fucking gorgeous sight resting against a hip. His eyes met Loki's captivating gaze and he leaned forward again, spellbound by the god. Hell he'd happily be enchanted into falling for Loki any day... He kissed him with slow, wet open-mouthed kisses. He settled his weight on his knees and one elbow as he reached between them and wrapped fingers around Loki's cock. He lowered his own hips and shifted his hold to wrap fingers around Loki's length and his own. He stroked them pressed together, happily growling at Loki's moan. They firmed completely pinned to one another. Tony squeezed firmly around them as both men thrust into the strokes. Loki's hands brushed palms against Tony's backside, teasing a moment along his lower back, before he continued on to cup both of Tony's ass cheeks.

Tony broke the kisses panting heavy against Loki's lips. His forehead settled against Loki's as he opened his eyes. His words came out in a husky growl, “You'd better have lubricant of some kind or I'm running naked down to the kitchen to get us some olive oil.”

Loki snickered beneath him, arching his body up against Tony's strokes, and replied with a possessive, “I would not give everyone the pleasure of seeing your bare backside.” He nipped at Tony's lower lip and moved one of his hands up into view. A twist of fingers and a small bottle of oil appeared in his hand.

Right. Magician. Teleportation spell? Tony cocked a grin at Loki. “Well that's gonna come in handy _always_.”

“I have many more tricks,” he teased and pecked his lips. He held up the bottle for him. “However I did not wish to presume which of us required lubrication...”

Tony raised an eyebrow at the light tease and coy suggestion all in one. His heart skipped at both combinations. So Loki would be happy either way? No wonder they meshed together just fine. Tony shifted up onto his knees again, slowing his strokes to a stop at the base of their cocks. He took the offered glass bottle. “How about we slick me first and then you?” He released their cocks to pull the glass stopper out. He poured more than enough of the slick oil along his own length, some of it sliding down onto Loki's just beneath.

“ _Very agreeable_ ,” Loki gasped with a low hiss at the cool oil.

Tony recapped the bottle and tossed it onto a side pillow. He bent to resume the deep, wet kisses as he shifted from straddling Loki to settling between his legs. He reached to firmly spread his thighs, sliding hands along Loki's inner thighs. He pushed the man's long legs up and pinned them to his sides at the back of his thighs. Loki moaned and squirmed beneath him, sliding fingers into Tony's hair with one hand. His other moved to slip between them, stroking Tony's slick cock to get him well lubricated. His hand guided Tony down to press the head against himself.

Tony broke the kiss with a deep groan, “ _Wait I should-_ ”

Loki shook his head, brushing soft lips against Tony's. “ _No more waiting. I require no prep._ ” He squeezed firmly down Tony's length. “ _Claim me as yours. Now._ ”

Fuck. He thrust forward just at the impossibly tight squeeze of Loki's hand up his length. He pushed into Loki and met a little resistance but it faded as the head slid in and the rest of his cock pushed deep. “ _Shit!_ ” He was all the more unbelievably tight around his cock, sending Tony into hitched gasping breaths while he attempted to deal and not climax instantly. “ _Loki_ ,” he whined and released the man's legs. He fell onto his elbows instead and panted heavy, twisting at the fabric to Loki's sides. He pulled himself back from the edge with agonizing steps and slowly he began to roll his hips, grinding up against where he hoped Loki's prostate was located. It earned him a heavenly moan from Loki. Okay that'll do then.

Loki wrapped his long legs around Tony's hips, hooking his feet together behind him. He pulled him down tight against him as he slowly began to move. It was bliss. He clung with a firm grasp to Tony's shoulder, his other hand still threading fingers into the back of his hair. He whimpered into Tony's ear, biting lightly at the skin just behind. “ _More_ ,” he implored simply. He didn't really care exactly what Tony did so long as he did more than roll his hips. It was too much torture. This was a round destined to be fast and rushed as they learned one another's more nuanced wants.

Tony groaned low into his ear in return, shivering at the bite. He pulled himself together and closed his eyes, focusing on getting the man wrapped tight around him to moan for him. He shifted into short, firm thrusts up against his fucking tight walls. His breathing slid into low grunts with each thrust. He dropped his head down to bury it against Loki's neck. His grunts grew louder as his thrusts drove in harder. Loki's grip on his shoulder tightened and the moan from his lips was fucking gorgeous. The man's normally deep and sultry voice was dropped into something desperate and demanding.

“ _Yes baby_ ,” was all Tony could manage to growl against his neck as he arched his back, struggling to get Loki to moan louder for him. So close. So fucking close. He drove in deep and stayed there, rolling his hips. He leaned back and felt Loki's legs drop down to more loosely wrap around Tony's thighs. He shifted his weight to his knees and worked his hips, grinding up against the bundle of nerves he could feel now. Loki shuddered beneath him. Tony ran hands adoringly down his sides and slid them beneath Loki, lifting his ass up off the bed as Tony settled on his knees. He returned to thrusting but this time drove in with long, deep thrusts. He couldn't keep the pace slow for long however. His own body trembled with the tight heat around his cock. Loki tossed his head back, his dark hair a sprawled mess against the pillows, and filled the room with his moans. It was loud and glorious, never a care for those who might hear. For a moment Tony looked down at him in wonder. How was he here? How was he here watching the flushed and writhing god beneath him? What sort of cosmic twist set him here in this moment? He'd never fucking believe himself if he went back in time and told himself six months earlier where he'd be right now.

Loki arched beneath him and rocked his hips up firmly to meet Tony's deep thrusts. Their pace went frantic. It was a mad rush to the edge but Tony managed to control himself long enough to feel Loki's body tense before he came. Loki cried his name and seed spilled from his cock, milked out of him by the cock rubbing at his prostate. The seed slid down his inclined stomach as Tony growled and lost himself in another few hard drives into Loki. Finally, fucking finally he let go. His hips jerked erratically and he ground himself in as deep as he could as he pulsed into Loki. He gave a strangled cry and fell forward, rolling his hips as he melted down on top of Loki. Too quick and too dirty but it would have to do. It just meant they needed more practice. He grinned against Loki's shoulder. He slowly stilled his hips as their panting filled the room. Fuck.

Loki's arms slid around him. Tony hummed low as he shifted to press his face to Loki's neck. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled low in his chest.

He felt Loki tighten his legs around his thighs. “ _Indeed_.” Loki's voice was breathless. It sent a shiver through Tony.

Tony shifted his hips a moment later and pulled out, the unusual tight squeeze of Loki too much to handle as he came down. They both groaned in unison at the move. Tony chuckled between his panted breaths and snuggled back solidly down on top of Loki. They were a mess in the best fucking way possible, and he had no intention of moving from the spot. He turned to mush atop Loki. He was too warm and content. He let himself drift with the afterglow.

“You are not sleeping on me yet,” Loki's low, sinuous voice purred into his ear. “We are far from finished.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit/mature.

* * *

Tony shivered at the mere sound of Loki's voice in his ear, promising they were not finished. He pressed an apologetic kiss to his neck. “Never, just collecting my thoughts, hot stuff.”

Loki's voice was an adorable tease into his ear, “Do not tell me there was a reason you once lectured me on performance issues?”

Tony burst into snickers against his neck, thoroughly amused that Loki remembered and understood the comment. “Not fucking fair, kitten. I don't have the stamina of a god.” He bit lightly at Loki's neck.

Loki gave a seductive chuckle. “Then allow me to assist in your recovery.”

He slid his legs from around Tony and gracefully pulled himself out from underneath him. His lips pressed to Tony's shoulder and caressed gentle kisses along his skin. Tony hummed at the treatment and settled on his stomach, folding his arms to rest his head on them. The kisses moved across his shoulders, Loki nuzzling at the back of his hair a moment, then traced leisurely down Tony's spine. Fingertips brushed patterns along his sides and ribs.

He shivered at the combined delicate touches. Tony arched up as Loki's kisses slipped down along his lower back. Fingers teased over his hips before he lightly brushed short nails over one of Tony's ass cheeks. Tony spread his legs, inviting more, even as he teased over his shoulder, “You've had a thing for my ass every round so far.”

“And I will every round to come,” Loki purred back at him. He shifted to settle between Tony's legs, taking the invitation. He cupped his cheeks and squeezed them firmly as he spread them apart. “Your backside is most appealing...” His kisses continued down between his cheeks, teasing lips over puckered skin. He earned a moan as he flicked his tongue out to taste.

Tony had almost forgotten what it was like to get rimmed. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open as Loki set to licking and sucking over that skin. Shivers rushed over him and he moaned low at the slow and gentle treatment. For long minutes he seemed contented with teasing the hell out of him with rimming him. Finally Loki's tongue pointed and pushed in slightly. “Yes baby,” Tony whined and rolled his hips, very much recovered with the treatment.

Loki flicked his tongue over him one last time before he turned his head to bite at his right cheek. He reached for the glass bottle of oil. “You require stretching, correct?”

Tony couldn't help a shiver at the blunt question. He smiled against his arm, teasing as he wondered back at Loki, “What you never went down to Midgard to take a few handsome peasants to bed?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “I am not so crude.” He gave Tony's cheek a light smack. “They were princes.”

Tony laughed at what he hoped was a joke, not that he didn't have his own wild past. Loki would make one hell of a medieval prince.

“And they were not ones to complain but I would rather have you walking come morning.” Loki unstopped the oil and poured a delicate stream between Tony's cheeks. Tony hissed at the cool oil against warm skin. It slid between his cheeks and down over the back of his balls to make a mess of their bedding. The oil was set aside again. Loki's fingers brushed between his cheeks before his long middle finger gently pushed into him. Loki's mouth returned to kissing his lower back and ass cheeks as he stretched.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony whined. He took deep, steadying breaths to keep himself relaxed. He was tight. He had a moment feeling sorry he was holding them up but then Loki's finger brushed solidly over his prostate. His hips jerked as he rubbed himself down against the bed. “ _Oh shit!_ ”

“Calm yourself,” Loki hummed up to him, giving a bite to his other cheek. “I will make quick work of this.” He added a second finger. Tony expected to feel himself stretch a little uncomfortably at the addition but the push in was smooth and gentle. He felt Loki rub in one firm circle all the way around inside of him. There was something warmer than usual about his touch. Then Tony moaned as he firmly rubbed over his prostate again. He swiftly added a third finger. It slid into Tony far too easily, especially with only just adding the second finger. Wait. Was he using magic to stretch him out faster? The warmth of his fingers rubbed all along inside of him, relaxing his muscles around those fingers.

“ _Fuck you're full of surprises_ ,” Tony gasped as he rocked his hips back against Loki's gently thrusting fingers.

“You have no idea,” Loki purred in return. He teased with fingers a moment longer before he slid them from Tony. He should be more than adequately stretched. Loki stroked his cock with still slicked fingers as he shifted up to cover Tony beneath him. He kissed along Tony's strong neck and nuzzled gently into the base of his hair. He lowered his hips and pressed the length of his cock between Tony's oil slicked cheeks. The underside of his cock rubbed between his cheeks, brushing firmly over his stretched entrance and the puckered skin.

Oh ya Loki was one hell of an ass man. He'd have to remember to go on a tight pants shopping spree back on Earth. Loki hummed low and shifted himself, guiding with a hand to press into him instead of rub over. “ _Oh holy fuck!_ ” Tony cried as Loki gently but steadily pushed into him until he was buried to the hilt, his hips resting against Tony's round ass. He trembled beneath Loki's firm weight. Tony arched up against Loki as he stayed still to let him adjust to his length. His breathing hitched as he rolled his hips back against Loki's. “ _Ain't nothing small on a god, huh?_ ”

“ _Not with something so appetizing beneath me_ ,” Loki murmured low and resumed his wet, mouthing kisses along Tony's neck and shoulders. His long hair lightly brushed over Tony's skin as he left wet trails. Tony shuddered and bent his spread legs at the knees, pulling them back to wrap around the back of Loki's thighs. He couldn't hold him firmly but it was a wonderfully possessive and encouraging move. Loki's pace was calculated and steady as he moved into thrusts down against Tony's prostate. It held a little more finesse and care than Tony's rush but again they had taken the edge off their desires with the first round. Loki was able to build them slowly.

Tony's moans were musical as he rocked that perfect backside up to meet Loki's pace. Tony was going to have to up his game next time he topped. He reached a hand to cover Loki's gripping the bedding beside him. He held on tight as he lost himself in the rhythmic sound of Loki's panting against his neck. The pace quickened ever so slowly. They took their time. They enjoyed each thrust and pull back. Loki managed to brush over his prostate with each thrust without pushing him too fast toward that edge again. It was delicious torture that gently escalated, Loki's panting shifting into moaning. It was gentle even when the pace quickened. It wasn't simple fucking. It was more. Tony arched up beneath him, driving them onward, encouraging with moans and gasped breath. Both shook as they neared the edge. Tony came first with a shouted name. His hips bucked and he made a mess of the bedding as Loki continued to mercilessly hit his prostate even as he came. He drew every last drop out of Tony before his thrusts turned firm. Shit it had been so long since he'd felt someone come inside of him. It sent Tony into more deep moans as he felt every pulse and shudder. Fuck yes they were switching back and forth often.

Loki stayed buried inside of him as they both went limp. His hand turned upside down to clasp Tony's still atop his own. His voice was low as he spoke, repeating Tony's words from the round previous, “ _Mine_.”

Tony could fucking literally turn into a puddle of contentment at the possessive word in his ear. “ _All yours_ ,” Tony whispered. The happy sigh in reply from Loki was adorable. Tony smiled against the pillow. They were a wonderful mess. They could clean up later. Right now he wasn't going to let Loki move. “Stay,” Tony sighed as he squeezed the hand in his own.

“I would be nowhere else but here.”


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

He woke with a solid shove to the middle of his chest, tossing him off the bed and onto his back with a loud thump. He groaned as his eyes flew open. Fuck that hurt. He rolled over and pulled his legs up underneath himself. He poised ready for another blow. He was still naked but he did have his fingers ready on his wristbands to summon his suit from across the room. He looked around the dim space. Candles from probably magically lit lamps flickered in the dark of the night but nothing stirred. He shifted forward a bit to draw anything out. He couldn't hear... His gaze landed on Loki tossing over on the bed in his sleep. Did Loki just _shove_ him out of bed while dreaming? Tony rubbed a hand over his bare chest. It felt bruised. Well thankfully all Loki had done in his sleep was shove him.

“Loki,” he soothed, moving back up onto the bed. “Baby wake up. It's just a dream.”

There was a strangled sob from Loki but he didn't seem to wake. He curled up into a ball and covered his head with his arms. He pleaded in his dreams, the words muffled between sobs, “ _Stay away. Stay away._ ”

Tony spoke louder, “Loki! Open your eyes. I've gotcha.” He slid closer, reaching a hand to tentatively touch Loki, but the hand came to a sudden stop. A green glimmer flashed around Loki. An energy barrier surrounded him on the bed, just above him, in a protective cocoon. Okay ya this was a problem. Tony's eyes widened and he pressed his palm flat against the barrier. “Loki!” he shouted this time. The barrier flickered but stayed. Could he not hear him through that thing? Fuck. He pushed against the energy shield. It flashed a more solid green where he pressed until it went a deep emerald. The barrier flickered once and then he was shoved back again, flying off the bed.

He landed heavily on his back with a groan. Was it the barrier that kicked him out of bed the first time? He rubbed at his hand but everything seemed to be intact. “Well this is gonna be fun.” Tony stood and activated his suit, marching back to the bed as it leapt to cover him. “Loki!” he shouted through the suit, voice amplified as loudly as he could get it. The barrier shimmered all over but stayed. “JARVIS you've gotta find me a way to wake him up.”

His suit swiftly took readings of the field. “You may have to wait until he does so on his own,” JARVIS replied. Tony reached a gloved hand to run over the energy barrier. Loki twisted beneath the barrier, sobbing in his dreams.

“Not an option.” Tony pushed against the barrier again. “Can we disrupt this somehow? We don't need long, just enough to wake him up.”

“Perhaps. The field concentrates where you attempt to breach it. If it were pressured from too many locations it may weaken, allowing us to disrupt the field.”

“Gotcha.” Tony shifted up onto the bed, pressing his knees at two ends of the barrier and reaching around to plant his hands at two places against his other side. The barrier flickered and rushed to stop his knees but then went thin as it moved to stop his hands as well. “ _Loki!_ ” he shouted as loudly as he was able, amplified by the helmet. The man beneath him seemed to stir at the word. He added his elbows against the barrier. “ _Loki wake!_ ”

JARVIS spoke, the suit's readouts highlighting the whole of the barrier, “It is overcharging. Disrupting now.” JARVIS sent a burst of energy from his glove into the shield. 

“ _Loki!_ ” he managed to shout as the barrier shuddered and dissipated.

“Anthony?” Loki's eyes flashed open. Tony landed squarely across his stomach. Loki gasped to awareness. He pulled himself in one frantic jerk out from underneath the suit. He pressed himself against the headboard as he took in Tony with wide, surprised eyes. “What... What are you...”

The faceplate to his helmet popped up as Tony met his startled gaze. “You wouldn't let me near you. You conjured some sort of barrier in your sleep.”

Loki trembled still with the aftershocks of his nightmares. He struggled to comprehend what he'd woken to find. “A barrier?”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief at getting the god to wake at least. “It knocked me off the bed.” He stood upright and disengaged the suit, stepping back out and leaving it standing guard to one side. He rejoined Loki and without hesitation reached to wrap arms around him. Loki tensed, afraid a moment that he might somehow conjure the barrier again, but he felt Tony's warm embrace wrap around him all the same. He pulled Loki over onto his lap. “Shh it's fine.”

Loki shook in his arms, his breathing still ragged. “Did I hurt you?” He turned concerned eyes to Tony, his hands moving up to run over his arms and down his chest.

“I'm only a little sore.”

Loki's eyes widened as his hands paused over his upper body. “I bruised your chest.”

“I'll be fine.”

“I hurt you.”

“Baby.” He reached up to turn Loki's chin up to get him to meet his gaze. “I'm fine. It was a nightmare.”

“I could have hurt you badly.”

Tony shook his head. “I've summoned my suit in my sleep. This was the same attempt to keep yourself safe. I just couldn't leave you there crying and alone.”

Loki took a deep breath at the words. He relaxed a little at the forgiving nature of his voice but he still took in Tony with wide concerned eyes. “I never wish to harm you.”

“I know that, Loki. I'm not mad.” He reached up to tuck Loki's long hair behind his ears. “It's fine.”

“It is not.” Loki sighed as he took in Tony. “I should have perhaps remained without my powers.”

“Don't be ridiculous. It's your first night back to yourself. We've just got some kinks to work out.”

“Kinks?”

Tony's calculating mind was already turning over ideas. The barrier was fine it just needed some tuning. “We've just gotta fix things so if you summon it again you won't block me out.”

Loki softly smiled at the mechanic's mind easily shifting over from machines to magic. His trembling stilled as he focused his mind on the idea. “I could enchant you. I could... place upon you a ward to keep me from harming you.”

Tony thought on it a moment but then shook his head, “What if I need you to pull me out of some situation that would require a little pain and a broken bone or two? I'm not worried about you hurting me. I just want into that barrier.”

“ _I_ worry over hurting you,” Loki corrected him. “What if my dreams turn me to do more than cocoon myself?”

“I'm not so fragile baby.”

“But you are.” Loki's concerns from earlier flashed in his eyes. His hand slid over to cover the scar on Tony's chest once more. “I could not bear...” His voice trailed off.

Tony melted some at the move. He shrugged off his own bravado and pressed a kiss to Loki's nose. His voice was soft as he wondered, his mind still trying to figure out the best possible solution, “Okay let's say you do enchant me. Would it be there forever?”

Loki brushed his thumb along Tony's skin as he nodded. “I could give you permission to dismiss the ward.”

“And can you enchant me to be able to touch you even through a barrier like that one?” That was Tony's main concern. The inability to get to Loki and wake him was unacceptable. “I need to be able to wake you.”

Loki's eyes unfocused as he thought over the spell. “I believe so. I would word it carefully.” His gaze refocused on Tony's face. “Would you allow me to try?”

For a moment Tony wondered if this was the start of many more spells placed on him to come. Well, what was the harm? Loki wouldn't hurt him. He'd be able to dispel it. “Okay.” Then he cocked a teasing grin as he wondered, “So long as you can still get away with biting and spanking me.”

Loki blushed even as he snickered in Tony's arms. Leave it to him to be concerned over such matters. A thought came to him. It was rather perfect. “Then I shall put this ward in place for when I sleep. You will have to defend yourself if I'm awake.”

“Even better.”

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands gently warming against his chest. His voice was low but filled with the sound of power. “No harm shall come to Anthony Stark by the hand of Loki Odinson whilst his mind is clouded with sleep or nightmares. Nothing is to block Anthony Stark from Loki Odinson whilst he sleeps. Anthony Stark has but to declare the ward null to be rid of it.” Nothing felt different but Loki opened his eyes with a relieved smile. “There.”

“Really?” Tony lifted a hand up and flexed his fingers. “I'm not gonna glow green for a little while?”

Loki laughed beside him and playfully shoved his chest, only to feel bad for the move as Tony winced with his chest still sore. “Sorry.” He brushed soothing fingers over the skin instead. “I can make you glow green but that's not a side effect.” Then he turned apologetic as he continued, “However with the enchant placed specifically for my sleeping, we will not know if my spell has worked until I sleep.”

“I have faith my little magician knows what he's doing.” He pecked Loki's lips and soothed, “But ya know he should just keep me in that safety bubble with him and guard us both through the night.” He winked at the tease.

“I will attempt to remember that next nightmare,” Loki countered. He let out a long breath and allowed the whole situation to fall away from his shoulders. Tony was safeguarded from it happening again. It would have been unbearable to truly harm him in his sleep. “I am still sorry for the rude awakening.”

“We have a few things to learn about Asgardian and Midgardian relationships,” Tony teased lightly into his ear. He pressed a kiss to his hair. “We'll have to ask your bro for advice.”

Loki snorted lightly. “I think he's still rather lost. He spends not enough time with his beloved.”

“He was kind of distracted looking after his little brother for a while...”

“True enough.” He had caused Thor enough heartache. Perhaps he would find more time to spend on Midgard without playing steward. They both went quiet as Tony still held him in his arms. The room was subtly lighter as morning crept forward. Loki's thoughts turned back to them. One ward was not enough. He would need to concoct as many spells as he could think of to safeguard Tony. He released a long breath and met Tony's gaze. He pledged softly, “I will keep you safe, Anthony. Always.”

“We'll keep each other safe.” Tony squeezed him in his arms. “I've got you. You've got me.” Loki nodded at the words. Tony shifted to move them off the bed. He stood and pulled Loki up with him. “Come on. I think that's enough lying around. Time for a long soak in soap bubbles with my prince.”


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

The next few days were filled with preparations. They toured most of the main buildings of Asgard as Loki collected books and tomes on Midgardians. There weren't too many and it took a lot of hunting to dig up the few they found. The time between library diving was spent showing off Asgard to the ever-impressed Tony. It was a luxury to go anywhere with Loki and never get a second look from anyone. Tony was convinced by the second day of walking the streets and buildings that Asgardians really truly didn't notice two guys holding hands. Were Humans really so fucking ridiculous? They earned more sideways glances trying to get into the magic sections of the various book collections. There was a definite lean in culture toward the physical over the mental. He questioned Loki in the evening and quietly listened to stories of his studies being mocked as a child by most except his mother. His magical interests labeled him a cheater, someone who couldn't win a 'fair' fight with his fists. Tony returned the honesty with tales of fighting off bullies with gadgets while rushing through his education.

Frigga was not surprised when they told her of their plan to return to Midgard together. She understood Loki better than anyone and she could see his need to pay back a realm he had wronged. She only made him promise he would return regularly so that she would not lose touch with him once again. Thor took a bit of convincing after a moment's hesitation. He rightly worried about SHIELD and any others distrustful of Loki's presence, but he could see Loki's determination, and those wounds would have to be mended eventually. He agreed to transport them when they were ready to depart Asgard. It was Odin who dragged his feet the most, which surprised Tony very damn little. Odin worried over temptations on Midgard until Tony reminded him that he was charged with keeping Loki whole and himself. Tony could uphold that promise just as easily in Midgard.

They didn't pack much. The half dozen or so books they'd collected on humans. The book with the Chitauri passages. Some knickknacks. An interstellar pager from dear old mom. Tony's old washed clothes from when he'd arrived and his Asgardian leather jacket. It all fit into a pack strapped across Loki's back. It wasn't much but they could always return for something.

Loki shifted in his newly constructed clothing. It was less elaborate than his usual gear. The leather jacket was more simple and it was something Tony had helped to design to fit in on Earth. Of course they'd still have to go shopping but the leather was made as a statement piece with echoes to his heritage. It was to be his new battle armor jacket. It was a one-piece, long black leather trench. Deep green highlighted the zipper up the front that came to broad Asgardian shoulders with intricate metal embellishments. Tony may have worked in a subtle hint of his own arc into the embellishments. Within the jacket assorted pockets held his knives. The rest of his battle gear was stored in his bag. The thick leather leggings and multiple piece chest armor were a bit much for their trip. Instead he wore a forest green tunic and black trousers and boots. He had pointedly declined to bring his helmet along with them, even after Thor and Tony attempted to persuade him otherwise. Loki still stood like a man of power and place even in his simpler clothing, but he wouldn't completely stick out in Midgard. His hair was as long as ever but straightened again for the journey. Tony wasn't sure if he liked it better straight or wavy.

Tony stood beside Thor and Loki just outside the palace. He was in the suit for his own protection through the journey. Beneath he wore his favorite Asgardian getup, which was the deep red v-neck tunic and tight black trousers and boots. He'd decided on the clothes being his one memento from the trip. They could do with a little roleplay wear...

“Are we ready to depart?” Thor wondered with a tilt of his head.

“Good to go here.” Tony looked to Loki. “You ready for this, hot stuff?”

Loki shook his head in amusement at the nickname and nodded to Thor. “I am ready.”

Thor swung his hammer as Tony gripped onto him and Loki merely held a hand to the back of Tony's suit. It was a wild ride once again. Tony couldn't handle the speed or the deja vu. His eyes shut as he rode out the interstellar rush of light and stars. It was never going to be fun.

They landed roughly with a crash of lightning and thunder on top of Stark Tower. Why show up in a dingy field when you could put on a light show in Manhattan? Tony was just as unaware of the landing as last time. Thor and Loki bent to one knee on impact but Tony nearly went flying. It was only thanks to Loki's quick grip that he stayed with them this time. His arms swiftly wrapped around him as he felt Tony jerk away on impact. They took a moment to steady themselves atop the building. It was an overcast afternoon. Well the lightning shouldn't get too many people's attention. Sadly.

Loki released him and stepped away toward the edge of the tower. He cast his gaze over the cranes and scaffolding still in place, repairing last summer's havoc. A lot of it was repaired. The roads. The overpasses. A few empty holes attested to buildings too ruined and therefore torn down to start again. Loki swallowed hard as he took in the scarred city. His work. Perhaps he should have allowed Tony to talk him into staying elsewhere on Midgard for a while. Yet he was needed _here_ most, and it was Tony's home.

“Remember we're here to fix all this,” Tony soothed as he came to stand beside him. “They're resilient, and it could have been so much more worse, baby.”

Loki nodded absently, his gaze still roaming the bustling city beneath them. “It could be gone but for you.”

“Well I don't deserve _all_ the credit... maybe like eighty-five percent. I did have help.”

Loki snorted beside him. “You are ridiculous.”

“And that's what you like about me,” he teased in return. “Come on.” He wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and lifted them off the rooftop, taking off. He carried him down the short distance to the landing pad in front of his penthouse. He released Loki as the walkway stripped him of the suit. “I want a nice polish on this by tomorrow, JARVIS.” He reached for Loki's hand as he stepped completely from the suit and into the building. Thor landed behind them with a mighty thump. “Careful you don't break anything back there, big guy.”

“Would you be able to contact Jane for me? I do not wish to arrive unannounced.”

Tony tossed the biggest grin back at the blond as they stepped down the stairs into the main room. “Off on a date finally, Conan?”

Thor smiled in return, “I have not spent time here on Midgard in many months. I will have to make it up to her.” He paused and wondered, “What gift would be fitting recompense?”

“It'd start with flowers and chocolate. I can help with that.” He released Loki to slide behind the bar and pour the three of them drinks. Home sweet home. “JARVIS quick database search on Jane Foster. Favorite color. Cross check it with the color she wears in most pictures. Find a flower that matches. Make sure she's not allergic to it or chocolates. Then get some ordered in pronto.”

“Yes sir. Do you want the chocolates in a heart shaped box?”

“Don't get sappy on me, JARVIS.”

Loki turned to Thor, “I know it's rather soon, but whenever it can be arranged, I would very much like to meet with Jane, and Selvig. If either would agree to a meeting.”

Thor's features softened at the request. “I will speak with both, but I believe each will agree to the idea.” He squeezed his brother's shoulder, far too pleased to see him making amends.

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line.”

Tony scrunched his face in annoyance. “Already? Somebody is monitoring you, slugger.” He nodded to Thor. Thor had the smarts enough to look a little concerned at the notion.

“Sir, he is insistent.”

“Fine. Lets get this over with.” He downed his shot and set the tumblers for Loki and Thor up onto the bar with a clink of glass against polished wood. The two eyed the dark liquor. Only Loki took his glass. “Just put him over audio.” There was a responding beep and Tony called out, “You're kind of verging on stalker territory, Nick.”

“Stark! Do you really think it's wise to come blasting into New York City straight onto your goddamn building?”

“No cops have showed up yet.”

“That city has seen enough light shows from the sky.”

“True but what's the fun in showing up in a field with nobody around to see? Plus I have company with me. I wasn't flying them in from Wyoming.” Tony poured himself another drink as Loki tasted the scotch. Loki scrunched his nose at the initial burn. Tony continued, “So you sending a flunky over to cross examine me today or tomorrow?”

“You've got company? Besides Thor? You just keep your ass put. _I'll_ be there in a few minutes.”

“Aye aye Commander.”

A grumble came over the intercom before it was cut off.

He pointed a finger to Thor, “You better be sticking around to back up my story. I need your epic tales of me facing off with Odin.” Tony came around from behind the bar with his drink. “And now we play the waiting game.” He took Loki's free hand in his own and walked them across the repaired living space to the leather sofa partially circling the sunken shag carpeting around the low coffee table. He sat and pulled the other man down beside him. Loki set his drink aside and slid his bag over his shoulder, setting it down. 

“Sir, I have flowers and chocolates arriving shortly.”

“Good. You got a location on Jane?”

“Yes sir, she is currently at her laboratory.”

“Patch her through on the handheld.” Tony leaned forward and pulled his transparent phone off the desk, which flickered to life at his touch. He called up Jane and let it dial before he handed the phone over to Thor as he joined them. “All yours stud.”

Thor took the phone just as Jane's voice came through with a confused, “Hello? How did Stark Industries get this number?”

“Jane,” Thor said, unable to hide the smile from showing up on his face and in his voice.

“Thor?!” The equally pleased and surprised tone from her was a cute contrast to a moment earlier.

Tony waved them off. “Go talk in private. Just no running away yet.”

Thor nodded at the request, stepping back through the further hallway. They could hear him beginning his apologies for his time gone as his voice disappeared into another room.

Tony leaned in to nuzzle at the quiet Loki beside him. “You doin' okay?” He pressed a kiss to his neck and pulled back to merely rest his head on the man's shoulder.

“It is very odd to be here once more...” Loki sighed as he took in the large room and the view of the city out the curved wall of windows. “It will take some time to overcome the memories associated with it.”

“We'll redecorate tomorrow.”

“It is not the decor that troubles me,” he snorted lightly at the notion.

“But it'll make it more yours.”

Loki sighed at the counter point. “Perhaps...”

“We could move to a different floor. Or a different building.”

“I cannot hide from who I once was. I am here to face up to it.”

Tony shifted to meet his gaze, lifting his head and blocking his view of the city. “Then stop thinking about how you tossed me out that window, baby. It happened. It's done. That wasn't you. Not any more.” He placed a hand over Loki's chest, sliding it beneath his leather jacket to press against the linen shirt. “This is you. Right here. The gorgeous, sexy son of a bitch that's mine. That's who I see. That's who you _are_.”

Loki could not help the smile that tugged at his lips at the both tender and blunt comment. He moved to cover Tony's hand with his own. “I will work to brush aside such thoughts of the past. I promise.” He took a deep steadying breath. “Because I look at you and I do not see who I was. I look at you, Anthony, and I see my future.”

That was maybe the most romantic thing to pass from Loki's lips. Tony blushed at the mere topic even as he kissed Loki. He had to quiet both of them before either said anything more, but it also soothed away both their tension. It was going to be a rough couple of days here but they'd sort things out. Tony wasn't going to take shit from anyone. Loki belonged here. Right here. With him. He deepened the kiss and pulled Loki closer by the front of his shirt. If only they could just skip the next couple of days... 

“Sir, we have company,” JARVIS announced. Tony heard the elevator doors open but he expected the flowers and chocolates for Thor and hell the delivery guy could get an eyeful if he wanted.

“I swear no one pays me enough to deal with you and your goddamn stunts, Stark.” Tony broke the kiss to look up at Fury marching into the room all indignant rage. Loki turned pink at the unfortunate introduction. Fury's one eye took them in and Tony had a moment calculating the parallels between Fury and Odin. “What in the hell is going on?” He moved to stand with arms folded, just at the edge of the circular lounge space.

“Director Fury I am sorry for the inappropriate welcome,” Loki swiftly apologized as he composed himself, earning a raised eyebrow from Fury. “Please do sit and listen. I will debrief you on my time with the Chitauri and their further threat to Midgard.”

Both of Fury's eyebrows rose at the statement. He looked to Tony. “You brought him back willingly to come speak with us?”

“Not exactly.” Tony slid up onto his feet and steered Fury's surprised form toward the further end of the sofa. “Sit down. You'll need a drink.” He paused to be sure Fury was actually taking a seat before he went to fetch Thor's untouched shot.

Loki continued, “I have been exonerated by Odin All-Father but I do not feel I have repaid my debt to Midgard. I mean to stay here and work in any way to better the realm. Firstly I will answer any questions you or SHIELD may have on the attack or any other subject I may have knowledge of.”

Fury opened his mouth a second, then shut it as he took in Loki at the other end of the semicircular sofa. Surprisingly he took the drink offered from Tony and wrapped both hands around the tumbler. Tony couldn't help an amused grin as he rejoined Loki's side.

“You might not notice since you're halfway across the couch but his eyes are green. They were blue during the attack. I noticed. He's sort of hard for me to ignore but regardless that glowstick of destiny of his wasn't just marching Barton and the rest around.”

Loki shook his head slightly at the comment, “It is true I was influenced but I was also partly in control. They required my mind to be sound so that I might calculate tactics during battle. So I spent the better part of a year under their thumb until I believed their twisted lies and promised release from the pain.”

“You were tortured?” Fury questioned, his mind turning over the information being handed to him. “And you want us to believe you didn't truly _want_ to take over Earth?”

“I was tortured, yes,” Loki answered. He let out a breath at the rest. “I know it is... difficult to understand. I do not expect acceptance. I may only prove my words through actions over time.”

“He's staying here,” Tony bluntly announced. “You can throw a fit if you want but I've got documentation on the Chitauri homeworld and he's willing to answer any questions you've got for him. Isn't that what you wanted me to do in Asgard?”

“I _wanted_ you to bring back information, not a new boy toy.”

Tony cocked a grin at Fury. “I brought both. What can I say? You tend to bond with someone who has nearly the same nightmares haunting them.”

Fury hummed at the last comment, leaning back against the sofa. “So it's an anti-Chitauri love-in?”

“My romantic ties with Anthony hold nothing of relevance to you.” Loki tilted his chin up in a defiant pose. “Will you not accept information on the Chitauri from me?”

“This is fucking ridiculous, Stark,” Fury muttered as he downed his shot.

“You gonna answer him or not?”

“So let me guess. I get this Chitauri information from him and in exchange I at least have to be ambivalent about his staying on Earth, is that the game?”

“I don't see what choice you have. No one you know will be able to make him leave.”

“Don't threaten me, Stark.”

“It's not a threat. It's a fact.”

Loki reached a calming hand to Tony's thigh. “I mean no harm to anyone. I mean to help with Anthony. Here. I do not answer your questions merely to be tolerated. I answer your questions in a show of good will and support. So far as your goals continue to be to protect Earth then our goals are now one and of the same. I would hope for truce but I will speak with SHIELD even if none is given.”

Fury grumbled as he set the tumbler down onto the coffee table. He stared at Loki a long minute before he looked to Tony. “Where's Thor?”

“He should be wrapping up a call with his girlfriend shortly, unless they couldn't wait and they're already at it over the phone.” Tony earned an elbow to his ribs from Loki at the statement. “Hey!”

“The deliveries have arrived,” JARVIS announced. The elevator doors opened and the delivery guy stepped out with the ordered flowers and chocolates.

“Good work JARVIS.” Tony stood and came around to pay the guy, but he quickly stepped back before the dude could hand him the items. Not happening. “Thor! Your delivery is here, Romeo!”

Thor returned from the far room, lighting up as he spotted the bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates. He took them from the guy who was big round eyes up at Thor. Tony chuckled and shooed him back into the elevators soon as Thor had his gifts. “These are splendid, Stark. She will enjoy them. Thank you.”

“Lets hope so, big guy.” He pointed Thor toward the sofa and Fury getting to his feet. “El Capitan would like a word with you I think.”

“Fury.” Thor's good cheer leveled off some. He cast a glance at Loki but all seemed well if not a bit uncomfortable. Better than expected. “Of course.”

“Just one moment alone.” Fury waved Thor over to the other side of the expansive room.

Tony hopped back down onto the sofa beside Loki, bouncing once before settling. “He's gonna let you slide I think,” Tony announced with a kiss to Loki's cheek.

“You think?”

“Well for one he didn't call up Bruce the moment he saw you.”

Loki actually shuddered at the thought. “I would like protection of my own when he learns of my being here...”

“I promise he's usually a pussy cat.” Tony snickered as he wrapped his arms protectively around Loki. “And Fury would rather pretend he has some control over you than declare you an enemy. He's just drilling Thor to be sure you haven't brainwashed me.”

“Well I may have seduced you...” Loki purred into his ear, earning a lovely shiver from Tony.

“Oh ya but I'm totally fine with that.” Tony leaned in to kiss his lips.

“Ahem,” Fury interrupted once again from the edge of their space. Tony released Loki with a dramatic sigh. “Expect a large package tomorrow with pages to be filled out in full with written or video answers. I will return for them and follow up questions later in the week. Your movements will be monitored and your actions accessed.” He paused and then shook his head at the entire situation. He looked even surprised at himself as he stated, “But SHIELD is officially grateful for any and all information you promise to provide us. So long as you _behave_ we will have no quarrel.”

Loki relaxed against Tony at the statement. “Thank you very much. I am pleased to comply with all questions asked of me.”

“Good. Now I'm getting the hell out of here before I find out Thor is taking those flowers to Rogers.”


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Chinese takeout was only just opened and set all over the coffee table when the cavalry arrived.

“Sir, Mister Banner is attempting to gain access to the elevator's programming from the ground level. Miss Romanoff, Mister Barton, and Mister Rogers appear to be with him.”

“You'd think they'd at least ring the doorbell first,” Tony huffed as he stabbed his chopsticks into the opened container of noodles.

Loki couldn't hide the mild panic that washed over him. “They are _all_ arriving together?” He had hoped to face Banner and Barton separately. The former was rather dangerous and the latter was apt to loathe him no matter his words.

Tony melted some at Loki's concerned panic. “It'll be fine, baby.” He pecked his lips and brushed his nose against Loki's in reassurance. “We'll just get this said and done with all at once. I've got your back. Just be yourself. Let them rant. You'll explain yourself. They'll ignore you. They'll try and strong-arm me. I'll tell them to fuck off. They'll leave.” He pecked Loki's lips again. “It'll be fun.”

Loki looked doubtful at the last comment. “You have a twisted sense of _fun_ , darling.”

“Sir, Banner has successfully bypassed the first security levels.”

“Fuck it. Let them up here before they break something,” Tony grumbled and reached for his takeout box. He pulled up a mouthful of noodles with his chopsticks and stood as the elevator doors opened a moment later. The four guests charged past the doors. Well at least they weren't suited up. They were all in civilian clothes. Tony swallowed his mouthful of noodles. “It's nice to see everyone's come to check in on me. You guys do care. It's touching really.” He pointed his chopsticks at the group. “No but seriously did you just fucking carpool here? What's with the unannounced breaking and entering party?”

“Stark, you turned off your phone,” Steve responded as he marched over to him with Bruce.

“And Steve thought it would be better if we all came as a unit,” Natasha answered as she and Clint immediately leveled dark looks at Loki still sitting on the sofa. Their gaze didn't falter as they took him in. Loki stiffened into a prim pose, returning their gaze.

Tony stepped purposefully in front of the pair's line of sight on Loki. “I might have taken the phone off the hook, yes. I was _kind of_ looking for a quiet night in. Interstellar jet lag is a bitch.” He took another mouthful of noodles, to further demonstrate they were interrupting.

Bruce followed after Tony as Tony moved to stand protectively between the four and Loki. “Fury said Thor okayed all this. Where is he?”

“With any luck he's getting more than a goodnight kiss from Jane Foster.”

Loki shook his head at Tony's lewd suggestion. He stood and moved to stand just behind Tony's left shoulder. He cast his gaze over the four Avengers. “My brother spoke with Fury this afternoon. He is indisposed this evening but he would speak with any of you tomorrow.”

“That's convenient,” Natasha sighed.

“Well how the hell were we supposed to know you four were dropping by?” Tony snapped back. “Shocker I know but Thor does have a life of his own.”

Clint shifted. His gaze was not unlike Frigga's. He always seemed to see everything. “You didn't think we'd be a little _concerned_ about all this?”

“I do not dismiss your concerns over my arrival,” Loki attempted to soothe. “I am pleased to answer any of your questions.”

“Alright.” Steve settled a firm look on him. “Lets say we buy this story and you were mind controlled and tortured. Why come back here? What's the plan? Specifically.”

“I am... I could not stay in Asgard and ignore my... bloodied ledger.” Loki cast a look to Natasha and Clint. “I have only recently been exonerated from my imprisonment. Thanks to Anthony's help, and that of my brother and mother. Odin has released me of my sentence. I returned here swiftly once free to do so, because I owe recompense to Midgard. I would work to right what previous wrongs I can see to fix, and to safeguard against any disaster that might strike from this day forth. I know it is difficult to comprehend. I do not expect understanding. I am prepared to have my future actions speak for themselves.”

Tony puffed his chest up at the fantastic little speech. Fuck them all if they ignored his words. The four remained quiet a moment.

Bruce's gaze moved to Tony. “So he's staying _here_? With you?”

“For the foreseeable future. Which in my case is probably a month until I piss him off and you guys have to buy him drinks and help him move in with Thor in some apartment in Soho.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the comment. He looked to Tony. “You would not be rid of me so easily, Anthony.”

Tony's lips twisted into a grin. “I'd like that in writing too. For when I do piss you off.”

“Hush.” Loki kissed his cheek.

Tony returned his attention to the takeaway box still in his hand, fiddling with his chopsticks to mask the blush that threatened. He cleared his throat and struggled to look up at the four staring at him. “So ya. There's that. It's amazing. How was everyone else's week?”

Steve tilted his head at the two of them. “You've always gotta go with the most insane idea to pop into your head, don't you?”

“Don't judge me, old man.”

Clint surprised him with a positive if not disturbed, “It kind of makes too much sense. They're both insane divas.” Fuck him and his astute observations.

Natasha snickered beside him, moving a hand up to cover her face.

“Ha ha,” Tony mocked back.

Bruce of course attempted to be the voice of reason. “Tony, this is one hell of a fuck you to Pepper. You might want to stop and think about this.”

“This has _nothing_ to do with Pepper.”

“Bullshit. We all saw what the breakup did to you.”

“Did you?” Tony tossed a glare at Bruce. “I wasn't myself. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't function. I can't stop having nightmares of that day. No not _that_ day. Not breaking up with her. The day we all fought the Chitauri. She couldn't deal. I couldn't deal. I lost my tattered security blanket when she finally had enough, but what you saw when I came around trying to find help? It didn't really have anything to do with Pepper. It had everything to do with the Chitauri. _No one_ can fix me. I have to do that myself. But it's a hell of a thing to find someone who finally fucking understands you.”

Loki leaned against his side, gently squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. His gaze moved back to the four before them. “I will be answering SHIELD's likely _thorough_ questions this week. They may not approve but I would be pleased to send each of you a copy of my statements for your own review.”

The four remained quiet as they worked to digest the situation. Clint was the first to move. He turned on his heels to walk back to the elevator. “I've seen enough. You can send a copy to Natasha for the two of us.”

Natasha narrowed her gaze on Tony. “You be careful.” She followed after Clint. The two of them left. The elevator closed after them.

“Are they a thing yet?” Tony wondered, returning to his noodles.

“It's not like either one would tell you if they were,” Bruce countered.

Steve stepped forward and stood face to face with Loki. He met Loki's gaze and held it. It was a long minute before he released a breath. “One chance. One screw up. One screw up and you're done.”

Tony had to bite his tongue to keep from questioning how Steve was exactly going to enact this one strike policy. At least it was something mildly positive.

Loki met the gaze just as bluntly. “I do not mean to _ever_ bring dishonor to the House of Odin again.”

“Good.” Steve tossed a glance to Bruce. “I'll be downstairs.”

Bruce nodded. Steve was the next to vacate the penthouse.

As soon as he was gone Tony cocked an eyebrow at Bruce, “Don't tell me you two are-”

“Shut it, Stark.” Bruce rolled his eyes at the accusation. “It's hard to make friends when you're as dysfunctional as us. We were having movie night before Fury called us. Steve's got an extensive old film collection.”

“Really? Grandpa can work a VCR?”

Bruce shook his head and shifted his gaze to Loki. Loki couldn't help the flash of concern at Bruce's firm look. His shoulders tensed. Bruce smiled shrewdly. “It's good to see at least one of us worries you a little.”

“I would not like to ruin Anthony's floor a second time.”

Bruce snorted at the comment. “Is that all?” He shifted toward Loki merely to see him tense.

“Stop it,” Tony interrupted. “No nuggies for my new flame, Bruce.”

“You're no fun at all,” Bruce sighed. “You know this is probably the worst idea you've ever had?”

Tony shrugged between bites of his noodles. “Or the best.”

“I'll take that transcript,” Bruce told Loki. “And one slip up and you'll be my personal punching bag.”

Well at least Bruce had something to back up that threat with.

“I will prove my sincerity,” Loki replied with conviction despite his tense stance beside Tony.

“Turn your phone back on,” Bruce commanded to Tony as he moved past him. “And we're getting drinks later this week, whether you like it or not.”

“Oh what wonderful friends I have,” Tony sighed sarcastically.

“You get what you put out,” Bruce teased in return. He stepped into the elevator and called back to Loki, “Behave yourself, short stuff.”

The elevator door closed and they were alone again. Finally. Tony turned to Loki, speaking with his mouth half full, “See? Fun.”

Loki rolled his eyes and dragged him back to the sofa by the front of his tunic. “You are ridiculous, darling.”


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Fingers stretched and reached for him. His grip slipped. He lost him. He fell. Everything went dark. He was alone. He'd never felt so alone.

Tony woke with a gasp. His deep brown eyes flew open, staring up at the ceiling and the shadows cast from the open curtains. He panted as the last few images of his dream filtered through his mind, dissolving away even as he tried to make sense of them. His gaze jerked to Loki curled up against his side. The man was calmly sleeping. He looked angelic in the soft morning light. Tony swallowed and closed his eyes, pushing away the anxiety attack that threatened. No no. Everything's fine. They're both right here. It was a dream. Loki was right there still. He wasn't gone.

How the hell was he going to deal when Loki did leave him?

The thought thundered through him but he forcibly pushed it away. No. Again fucking no. He's here. Simply be grateful he's here every morning. He couldn't stress himself out thinking about the maybes and the probably going to happen scenarios. They hadn't happened yet. He had to deal with the here and now. He had to be grateful for what he had pressed against him.

The anxiety slowly fell from his shoulders as he focused on deep, meditative breaths. He didn't want to wake Loki. He was sleeping too soundly and Tony's dreams were too... not abstract but topics he never spoke about aloud. His heart balked at the idea of waking Loki so he could beg him never to leave. He relaxed and opened his eyes again. His gaze immediately went to the sleeping man. His features were relaxed with his sound sleep. His straightened hair had turned into a mess during the night. It was halfway back to its wavy form again. His fingers tightened on Tony's arm but then the edges of his lips curved up in a smile in his sleep. Tony couldn't help hoping he was dreaming of him. Loki could do with some good dreams.

It was a novelty to see him so relaxed and calm. Tony took it as a good sign. The day before had been a little rough but they'd plowed through it together. The next few would be full of working to make Loki feel at home in the penthouse and on Earth. He was still insistent that Loki help him redecorate. The place was pretty much as it was last summer even after the repairs. He'd always preferred his Malibu house but that was now a crater so this place could use some sprucing up. Redecorating would change things and make it different, perhaps even keep Loki from recalling his past. Then there was simply getting Loki adjusted to the world. They'd have to go out. Shop for clothes. Get him comfortable with the day-to-day life of the city. Living here was about as different for Loki as it would have been for Tony if they had stayed in Asgard. He would do his best to settle him in slowly. He knew Loki was driven to be here and protect Earth but he didn't want to overwhelm him.

Tony carefully shifted over and pressed a kiss to the end of Loki's nose. The man stirred but didn't wake. He let him settle back into sleep before he gently slipped away from Loki. The demigod muttered in his sleep but stayed on his side as Tony slid across the bed and onto his feet. He watched Loki's hand search a moment for him before he stilled and slept. Tony melted some at the sight. He lingered a moment more watching him.

Tony was too keyed up to sleep any more. He finally padded over quietly to his closet and pulled on a black tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He headed out into the hall. His gaze lingered on Loki in the bed until he was lost from view. He needed breakfast and a drink. Both would help settle his spinning thoughts. He walked without really seeing anything along a path he knew too well. He found himself at the bar in the main room. The sun glinted through the windows. Tony squinted and poured himself a shot.

“JARVIS we need breakfast.”

“I see you're already preparing your own.”

Tony scrunched his face at the jab. “I missed you too, honey.”

“Shall I order in blueberry waffles with a side of eggs for you both?”

“And bacon.”

“Of course.” JARVIS sounded mildly amused at the addition, as if it were a given.

Tony stared down at the tumbler in his hand as he stood at the bar. Well maybe he didn't need the drink...

“Sir, I've been overwritten,” came JARVIS' mildly panicked voice. “You must update my passwords immediately. I have no control over security like this.”

“We've got company _again_?” This was getting fucking absurd.

Happy stepped out of the elevator followed by Pepper.

“Oh fantastic.” Tony downed the shot.

Happy stopped just a few paces off the elevator and did an overly obvious sweep of the room. He didn't make eye contact with Tony. Instead he settled his gaze on the opposite dim hallway leading back to the other rooms. Pepper let him play bodyguard even if she didn't really need one at this point. It made Happy calmer and she knew he'd spot any trouble. She walked her way across the room with deliberately placed heels clicking against the stone floor. “How am I not surprised to find you at the bar at nine in the morning?”

“Old habits die hard.” Tony poured himself another drink. “Can I just say you win the prize for my _least_ favorite surprise guest in the last twenty-four hours?”

“I heard you two have had a lot of company since you got back so I'm flattered.” Pepper folded her arms over her chest as Tony took the steps down from the bar to the main level. “I know you've already heard how this is the most ludicrous thing ever and it probably only fuels this even more but I still have to say it. This is crazy. Legitimately crazy. I know things are hard right now. I do. But could you for once _not_ sleep with the first willing body you find and think about what the hell you're doing?”

“I'm sorry? You no longer have any say about who I do or don't sleep with. And I thought you had a restraining order against me?” He tossed his gaze to Happy who had inched his way toward the hallway. “Hey! You walk down there and I'll have him chuck you out the window.”

Happy stopped where he was and continued his vigil.

“Nice,” Pepper sighed at Tony.

Tony mumbled into his glass as he sipped at his drink, “He doesn't sleep well and I don't need your big oaf waking him up.”

“He's just overly protective.” Pepper smiled to herself, then focused again on Tony. “I see you're still not sleeping much either.”

“I was just ordering breakfast.”

Pepper eyed his tumbler. “Uh huh.”

Tony leveled a firm look at her. “I sleep better in his arms than I ever have before.”

“I hope that's the truth and not just a jab at me.”

Tony's gaze softened a little. “Very much the truth...” He tilted his head at Pepper. “What are you doing here?”

Pepper sighed as she took him in. “I had to see for myself. I had to make sure you were okay. Don't tell me you wouldn't have come to check in on me if I shacked up with a criminal.”

“He's not a criminal.”

“Ex-wannabe-dictator?”

“How about ex-captive? Ex-torture victim? He beats me on emotional scarring a thousand times over and he's still strong enough to pull himself together.”

“You two must be quite the ball of emotional baggage then.”

Tony cocked a wry grin and downed the rest of his drink.

Pepper's gaze turned more gentle. Her voice softened, “Are you happy?”

Tony met her earnest look. He swallowed at the way she could always pull the truth out of him with that look. He nodded and glanced down to hide the contented smile spreading over his lips. “Yeah...”

Her voice turned even more quiet, “You deserve to be happy, Tony. I didn't... Things didn't end because I stopped caring about you. Things ended because we couldn't help each other. I'm just... sorry for the way things blew up on us.”

Tony kept his gaze down, not able to meet her concerned look. “I know. I couldn't handle things and I wasn't at all there for you dealing with... ya know. The Human Lava Girl thing. It hurt but it hurt more that I couldn't lean on you. I was so used to leaning on your support.” He let out a long breath and added quietly, “You deserve to be happy too. I hope things are better.”

“Things are still hard but they're much better.” She reached to take one of his hands in her own. “Thank you.” She squeezed it and let him go. “I never want to see you so... lost again.”

“You too. It sucked not being able to help.”

She went quiet and waited until Tony finally met her gaze. She stated firmly, “If he hurts you I will personally burn the heart out of his chest.”

Tony grinned at the passionate threat. “You're now quite the sight when you're pissed off. My condolences to Happy.”

Pepper smiled, her gaze moving to the man still watching the hall. “We don't fight.”

“So he's whipped.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, he's just not an idiot.”

“How dare you.”

“Sir, breakfast has arrived.”

“Send him up,” Tony stepped away from Pepper toward the elevator. “See? Interrupting. Now shouldn't you be doing CEO stuff?”

“Why do you think I'm here in New York checking in on you?”

“Oh so this was all just business? Afraid I'd sign the company over to him?”

Pepper grinned at the return to more friendly banter, “You can't. You signed it over to me.”

“Damn.” He smiled at her. The server from the ground floor restaurant pushed the food cart off the elevator. Tony kept his distance in case the guy attempted to hand him anything. “On the coffee table, sport.” He stepped past the guy and across the room to Happy planted at the entrance to the hallway. Happy reluctantly looked up at Tony as he stepped past him. Tony sighed a little at Happy's clear anxiety over himself. He didn't really truly hold a grudge. If he could be there for Pepper, how could he be mad? If he was her Loki... The thought warmed him. Tony gave him a genuinely pleased smile. He offered him a handshake.

Happy blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Ya really.”

Happy took the hand and shook it firmly. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes flashed with gratitude at Tony. “I promise I didn't mean to start anything.”

“I fucked it up. It wasn't what either of us needed. Now you just keep her safe and sane. I could never manage either.” He released Happy's hand and turned down the hallway. “Now prepare yourself, I'm waking him up for breakfast. Get your ass over to Pepper.”

He found Loki rolled onto his stomach. The blankets had slipped down to show off that round backside of his. Fuck why did they always have company? He stepped to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. He ran a gentle hand along Loki's bare shoulder and upper back. “Baby wake up. I've got some food ready for us, and we have some company but they'll be gone soon.”

Loki hummed at the touch, arching up into it like a cat. He opened his eyes, sighing as he woke. “More company?”

“Pepper's here.”

Loki immediately rolled onto his side, both eyes widening at the words. His hair was a gorgeous mess around his shoulders. “ _Pepper_ came to see you?” There was an adorable hint of concern in his voice.

Tony bent down to steal a kiss, both reassuring and distracting the other man from his worry. It lingered just long enough for Loki to relax before it ended with a smack of their lips. Tony met his still wide gaze. “She's just checking in on me. She brought her new flame too.” He brushed his nose against Loki's. “Come on. Come say hi and have breakfast with me.”

Loki nodded. He was reassured by the gestures but his gaze remained concerned, “You taste of liquor.”

“Don't I always?” Tony brushed aside the comment. He stood to find Loki's rumpled tunic and trousers on the floor, tossed aside last night. He offered the tunic to Loki as he sat upright in the bed.

“It is barely morning,” Loki pressed over the drink.

Tony waved the shirt at Loki. “Look I was a little stressed out over our guests.” It was a half-truth anyway.

Loki sighed and took the tunic. He pulled it on as he stood, taking the trousers and tugging them on as well. “Can we not allow any more guests for the day?”

“I'm all for that idea.” He pecked Loki's lips and wrapped an arm around his waist, walking them to the door. “But I promise she'll be gone quick.”

“I look dreadful,” Loki lamented. He reached a hand up to brush fingers through his hair. Tony half expected Loki to magic his hair into place but instead his fingers worked in smooth rapid motion to pleat a simple messy braid out of his hair. It was adorably Nordic. Loki tied the end of his hair in a loose knot. He was finished by the time they exited the hall.

“You look fantastic,” Tony reassured, kissing his cheek. Loki squinted at the sunshine coming in the array of windows. “Food's over here.” The server was gone. Pepper and Happy were sat on the far end of the semicircular sofa. Tony eyed the piece of bacon in her hand. He snapped at her, “Now that's just rude.”

“What? It's payment for signing for your food.” She took another bite just to spite him. Tony grumbled and she rolled her eyes. Her gaze shifted to Loki as he came to sit. He certainly looked different with the long braided hair and the simple clothing. Happy sat stiffly beside her, eyeing Loki as if he might leap at the two of them at any moment. Pepper squeezed Happy's thigh with her free hand in reassurance. She kept Loki's gaze as she took him in, calculating her options. Fury had already accepted his truce. The rest of the Avengers were following orders and leaning on Tony's reassurance that Loki was reformed. Bruce had assured her he wouldn't allow Loki to pull anything, and she herself wouldn't mind testing out her powers on Loki if he ever dared to turn against them. On the other hand Tony was clearly smitten. She chewed on her lower lip as Loki's gaze didn't falter from her own. She had to work with this. There was no ignoring the guy. And if he wasn't going anywhere for the foreseeable future then she'd have to figure out a way to deal with him. Even if he ultimately was the worst decision Tony ever made, right now Tony was happy, and she wasn't going to unbalance that tenuous event. Finally she shifted down the sofa, offering her free hand to Loki. The man eyed her with some concern. The protective and maybe even worried gaze was actually a relief to see on his face. “Truce? I promise I'm only here to make sure Tony is happy and safe.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the comment. She had watched him for so long that he had grown to worry she would not be able to tolerate his presence. He wasn't entirely certain he could tolerate hers either. She was a rival for Tony's attention and affections, no matter both of their current relationship statuses. She was dangerous. His eyes could clearly make out the foreign makeup of her body. He could sense she was no mere human. He took her hand and shook it once before releasing it. Her touch was warmer than it ought to be. He tilted his head at her. “And your findings?”

Pepper smiled at Tony already digging in to his waffles. “He seems to be happy.” Her gaze returned to Loki. “But I'll hunt you down if you ever hurt him.”

“Noted,” Loki replied. He smiled despite the threat. She found Tony happy and perhaps even safe in his care? She did not need to say such a thing but she did and it warmed him. His distrust of her faded away from his features, though he still worried over her motives for being there. Though of all his compatriots, she would know if Tony was truly happy. “However I do mean to keep him in such good spirits.”

“Good.” Pepper leaned her side against the back of the sofa, settling beside him though she left a good foot of personal space between them. “So you're staying here? Did you bring much?”

Loki couldn't help feeling self-conscious over his appearance again. He reached for his plate of food and pulled his legs up to fold them in front of himself, setting the plate on them. “I am. I have a few things but Anthony is insistent that he take me to buy more Midgardian garments.”

Pepper titled her head. “Tony. Tony is taking you clothes shopping. Tony can barely dress himself.”

“Hey!” Tony spoke around a mouthful of waffles. “I clean up well.”

“Says the guy who owns a hundred different band t-shirts and just as many gym pants?” She shook her head and turned back to Loki. “I'll take you shopping later this week. Friday maybe? Let him buy you whatever for now but we are totally pimping you out with me along.”

Loki was amused by the mutual harassment. He teased in return, “I am certain Anthony can manage to clothe me.”

“Please. He's more interested in whatever is easier for him to rip off you.”

Loki blushed as Tony snorted.

“That's not entirely inaccurate...” Tony admitted with a big smirk at Loki.

Loki's blush deepened and reached his ears even as he smiled back at the tease.

“So Friday? Two-ish?” Pepper pulled out her phone to punch in the appointment. “I should be done with things by then. I'll call Tony if I'm running late.”

Loki blinked at the request being followed through. “I don't-”

“Oh it'll be fun. Tony can come along. He's footing the bill after all.” She finished and returned the phone to her purse. She moved to get up and reached for Happy's hand as he stood with her. “You guys get out a little huh?”

“You know you're not allowed to be best friends with my new flame,” Tony scolded her as she moved to leave. “It's... weird.” He couldn't work out how she suddenly just accepted all of this. Sure she got Tony better than most but what the hell was she doing wanting to make Loki her new sassy gay best friend?

Pepper threatened, “Ditch me on Friday and I'll make you take him to a spa with all four of us.”

Tony flinched at the idea of Happy soaking in a mud bath. He conceded with an overly perky, “See you Friday!” Pepper flashed him a smile as the pair disappeared into the elevator.

Loki stared at Tony. “You are never to leave me alone with her.”

“Hell no. I like you with all your limbs intact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll point you all up at the fluff filled happy endings tag on this fic. Yes, my fluff is showing once more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit/mature. And sappy.

* * *

Loki took a deep, ragged breath. He glanced down at his hands, away from the blue glowing computer display and camera flickering in front of him. He sat in a plush, antique wooden chair. He'd claimed one of Tony's extra bedrooms as his study. It was now lined with etched wooden bookcases already half filled with books on Midgard and Humans. Deep emerald curtains blocked the late afternoon light. A number of ancient pieces from nearby curiosity shops sat amongst his books. The room felt cozy and thoroughly _his_ , which despite his earlier protests, was rather wonderful. It was a bit of Asgard brought to Tony's penthouse. He sat before a polished mahogany desk littered with papers and scrolls. The majority of papers sat in a neat pile before him. They were turned upside down. He was nearly finished with his answers for SHIELD, answers that he would also send along to the Avengers and Pepper. Tony had talked him into speaking his words aloud for his computers. It would give more weight than his words written on paper. He'd praised that Loki was very good at speaking for himself. Loki had only agreed so long as Tony left him alone in his study. He could not answer those pointed questions in front of him. 

And yet it was even more difficult than he had imagined. The first few questions were easier to answer. How had the Chitauri found him. Specific cultural and technological questions about the Chitauri. How he came to be exonerated by Odin. He briefly brushed over his time with Anthony, if only to illustrate his feelings and connection so they might grow to understand the relationship. It was the later questions... the questions on his mind control and his torture that ripped at his heart now. He closed his eyes, ignoring the few tears that escaped, as he continued in a quiet, pained voice, “I will never sleep soundly. I will never be rid of the scenes planted into my mind. I was shown them over and over again when I slept while captured. They forced them into my dreams. Childhood scenes twisted to emphasize any slights felt. I was shown repeatedly how my brother was favored and I was forced to feel this driving rage to be above him. I never truly wished to be more than him. I wished to be his equal. I wished... I could no longer recall what was true and what was falsely placed inside my mind. I was led away from my wishes onto dark paths. If I resisted the dreams, if I recalled the true memories, I was woken and physically tortured until I passed out and they might try again. They were fond of placing super heated objects against my skin. I am sensitive to heat. The burning...”

He swallowed and opened his anguished eyes, meeting the camera again. A small image of himself was displayed in a corner of the holographic screen. “It continued seemingly endlessly until I not once resisted an image planted in my mind. Then my ego was stroked. Memories of my time as King of Asgard were twisted. I was unjustly dethroned, which is utter nonsense, as I never wished to do more than prove to my father that I was _good enough_. They pushed upon me that I was to be a king and if I wished to prove to myself and my former family that I was a worthy son then I had to conquer Earth. War and famine and violence went unchecked by my brother. I would do a far better job, regardless of the initial cost of life. They would be proud of me. I would be whole. I would be free of the Chitauri's constant attention. They dangled the idea before me as the only escape from their manipulations. For months that played out in my dreams. They monitored my reactions to questions when awake. They did not wish to manipulate me fully when I was awake. They needed me to do their bidding and think on my own during the attack. I could not be programmed. I had to function as myself, for the most part. I was haunted by their watching my every movement once sent to Midgard and multiple times they summoned my thoughts for yet more threats and promises.”

He reached an unsteady hand up to brush away the tears across his cheeks. “I cannot undo what part _I_ played in the assault on Midgard. No words or excuses can take back the lives I hindered and stole. I will forever be burdened with this horrific loss. I know I cannot cast away the guilt, even if Anthony believes me not responsible for my actions. I was _not_ controlled as Clint Barton was controlled. I cannot dismiss myself so easily. I must atone. I must right the balance. I must compensate generously. I must _fix_ and _safeguard_ what I can of Midgard. Earth. I swear on my house, I swear on my parents, I swear on my life that I will never fall again to such manipulations and dark lies. I would die to the pain instead.” His gaze unfocused as he grew lost in his own words and thoughts. Tears threatened again. “I will prove... I will prove myself... I will prove _to_ myself that I can... I can enact positive change. I will move forward. I will overcome... the nightmares... the nightmares that still remind me of their tortures... the horrors that wake me in the night. I have warm understanding when I wake now... His warmth...” His voice trailed off. His thoughts drifted to Tony. He swallowed hard. He propped his head up against his knuckles, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. His thoughts crept into dark misgivings. He would not be here but for Tony. Would his current state not begin to wear on the man? What if he grew tired of his need for warm arms in the night? He was not known for his continuing fidelity and yet he did settle with Pepper for a number of years. He hated to find himself so thoroughly wrapped up in another so fragile and lost and yet he could not help himself. Tony was the warmth and understanding that he needed more than anything else in the world. Would he always have him here?

He went quiet for many minutes. After five silent contemplative minutes ticked by, JARVIS' almost concerned voice broke the silence, “Would you like to end the recording here, Mister Odinson?”

Loki blinked as he came back to himself. His gaze refocused on the readout still recording him sitting at the chair. “Yes. Yes please do. I am finished.”

“Very well.” The screen shifted and the small image of Loki disappeared as the recording stopped. “Would you like to review the footage or should I send the answers on to SHIELD and your other requested destinations?”

Loki shook his head against his hand still propping it upright. “No, I do not wish to relive those answers. Encrypt it as Anthony instructed and send it along.” He still felt wilted and drained. He closed his eyes and attempted to pull himself back together again. He could not dwell on the possibilities the future held. Instead he must work toward making the future one of his liking.

“Of course.” JARVIS went silent a moment. As Loki didn't stir, he inquired, “Shall I inform him that you have finished?”

It was odd conversing with a piece of technology but he supposed it was no more odd than the floating display built into his desk. He wondered in a fleeting thought how Tony came to pick his voice. It was rather calming. “Please,” Loki said with a grateful sigh. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his face. He scrubbed away the tears and pushed back his long, straightened hair. He tucked strands behind his ears. One hand dropped to rest against his chest, pressing a calming palm against his simple forest green long-sleeve shirt. He slid his hand up to curl around the side of his own neck, reassuring himself with the touch. He was here. He was safe. He would not let Tony go. He would keep him by his side. Hopefully.

There was a light knock to his door before it opened. Tony took in the exhausted, depleted man slumped in his chair. “You done, buttercup?”

Loki's expressive emerald eyes shifted to take in Tony in his usual casual attire. He did not approve of Pepper's slight over the way he dressed. He very much enjoyed the messy, casual clothing that Tony was so very fond of wearing. His gaze lowered to the Iron Man glove wrapped around Tony's left hand. “Did I interrupt your work?”

Tony shook his head, stepping into the study and crossing over to Loki's chair. “I was just keeping myself busy.” He reached with his non-gloved hand to brush bare fingers through Loki's hair as he settled to lean against the edge of the desk beside him. “You okay?”

“I am drained but feeling far better for your company.” His big eyes flashed with gratitude and adoration.

“You fucking sweet talker you.” Still Tony melted all the same. He hated seeing Loki so ripped open but he wasn't surprised. The questions were probably thorough and knowing his honesty streak he probably held little back from SHIELD. Hopefully the visuals and the words would help to convince everyone of the truth of Loki's words. Tony slid his hand down to cup his delicate cheek and brush his thumb lightly over his reddened face. “You wanna talk about anything with me?”

Loki held his gaze a moment. He nodded against his hand. He reached for Tony. His arms wrapped around Tony's waist and he pulled him gently down onto his lap. He kept his arms wrapped around Tony for gentle reassurance. He closed his eyes. Tony removed his glove and set it onto the desk with a light clink of metal against wood. He cupped Loki's other cheek and rested his forehead to his. Loki's voice was hushed as he spoke. “Will you not... Do you not grow weary of my company?”

Tony blinked at the line of conversation. He'd expected maybe finally a tale about his time captured or concerns over who he had been while controlled by the Chitauri. Instead Loki murmured concerns about _him_. He took in those long dark lashes against Loki's pink cheeks, his eyes closed as he asked that question. He'd been in here for hours answering questions and yet this was where he ended up? Worrying about the two of them? Were the tear streaks on his face in thanks to these thoughts? “Loki,” he soothed in a low murmur. “I will _never_ get tired of your company.”

“Even as I am? Still a burden to be comforted? I-”

Tony didn't let him begin to finish those words, “You stop that line of thought right there, baby. I need you just as much as you need me. We keep each other sane. There's never a burden. We're both a big bundle of baggage. You hold me together as much as I hold you together. I need your arms around me just as much as you need me to keep you afloat. So never _ever_ think of yourself as the one bringing this party down. We're both fully capable of having emotional breakdowns and needing the other to put us back together again. You got that?”

Loki nodded gently and tightened his arms around him. His eyes opened and Tony lost himself in them so close and vulnerable. His voice was nearly inaudible as he whispered, “And I am no mere distraction? You wish to... Anthony, I would know your intentions.”

Tony couldn't help the blush that crept over him at the blunt question. Asgardians, he mentally sighed. “It's not obvious?” he wondered. Loki gave a shake of his head against Tony's. Tony's hand on his cheek slid back to thread into his hair. It took him a moment to find a way to meet his need for sincerity. This was not Tony's strong suit in the slightest. “I want you here. I want you here for as long as you want to stay here with me. If that means months... years... always... I'll be happy. Very happy.”

Loki's eyes lit up at the statement. Still he pushed for more. “Very happy with _only_ my attentions?”

Tony couldn't help a sly smile at the question. “Who the hell cheats on a god? Yes, Loki. I'm yours and yours alone. I've given up the playboy lifestyle and don't let Thor tell you any differently.”

“Thor?” Loki raised an eyebrow at the mention of his brother.

Tony shrugged, “Your brother may have cornered me at one point and gave me _the talk_ to be sure I wasn't using you. He wanted to know _my intentions_ as well.”

Loki gave a genuine smile. “He accepted your words.”

It wasn't a question. Thor would have made it known if he had _not_ approved of Tony's intentions toward Loki. Still Tony nodded. “I think I've converted your big bro into thinking I'm a pretty damn good influence on your life, what with the exoneration and everything.” He winked and pecked Loki's lips in reassurance. He brushed his nose against Loki's and swore firmly, “This is exclusive. This is all in. This is you and me and I don't want you anywhere else.” His big brown eyes reflected his own insecurities as he added, “I don't know if I could deal with you ever leaving...”

“You will not ever need to find out,” Loki reassured swiftly. “One cannot say how the future will unfold but I mean to plan my future here and nowhere else. I was adrift before I found your arms.”

Tony had to look down at the open honest promises. He gently squeezed the back of Loki's neck.

Loki soothed, “I am yours and yours alone, Anthony Stark. I promise fidelity and a future. I promise myself to you.”

Tony's heart skipped at the formal proclamation. It was exactly what he needed to hear in return. He nodded and slowly lifted his gaze to meet Loki's. He softly returned the oath, “I promise myself to you, Loki.” 

The other man's eyes shined with the words. He kissed him. Tony's eyes closed as he returned the more demanding kiss. They solidified the promise with the kiss that spoke just as much as their words. It deepened and lingered on. Tony hummed into the kiss and teased his tongue along Loki's as he tasted him.

The emotions of the day still washed over Loki. He craved further soothing. He needed to touch him. He needed to feel him pressed against him. He needed reassurance in every single way.

Loki didn't break the kiss even as his hands slid down to cup Tony's backside, pressing him against him. He picked Tony up as he stood. Tony gave a chuckle into the kiss, always surprised to be reminded of Loki's strength, and shifted to wrap his legs around Loki's waist as he was effortlessly carried from the study to the bedroom. It was more than good to be dating a god. He suckled on Loki's lower lip and gave it a light tug. Loki faltered a moment with a groan before he continued them on to the bed. The bedroom was dotted with a few new additions. Pops of green color. A few of the knickknacks Loki had brought along. Tony's Asgardian leather jacket and Loki's new battle armor sat displayed on stands together in a corner. The place was slowly shifting into theirs.

Loki set him on the bed and joined him, resting atop him with Tony's legs still wrapped around his waist. Tony slipped his hands underneath Loki's loose shirt and pushed it up his chest, breaking the kiss to swiftly pull it over Loki's head and toss it aside. There were certainly advantages to having easily removable clothing. Pepper was silly to scold Tony on the point. Loki's own hands moved to tug up Tony's shirt while the man pinned beneath him tugged down Loki's thin linen pants. Loki kicked them aside as he pulled his weight off of Tony in order to get his sweatpants off him. It was a quick blur of clothing tossed aside. He bent back down to cover him once they were fully undressed. Their lips met in another demanding kiss. Loki rolled his hips, rubbing their two firming lengths together in a gentle motion. Tony twisted a hand in Loki's hair, tugging lightly. His other hand soothed down Loki's shoulders and tense back. They were intertwined together. Please let there be no way to pull them apart. Loki's kisses deepened and the thought fled from Tony's mind. Loki was his. He thrust up against Loki's rolling hips, demanding more than a tease.

The other man seemed to read his mind. The kiss broke with a wet smack and a gasp from Tony. Fuck even Loki's husky panting was sexy. Loki licked at his lips as he lifted his hips, propping himself up on knees and a hand to Tony's side. He met Tony's gaze as he wrapped fingers around Tony's firm cock. He stroked up and Tony's jaw dropped open. Loki's fingers spread silky lubricating oil over Tony's length. “That's an even better trick,” Tony moaned up at the god.

Loki leveled a teasing, feral grin at Tony's admiration. “I still have many more tricks.” He bent down to kiss Tony as he moved up to straddle his hips but he quickly broke it to lean back and guide himself down onto Tony's cock.

Tony groaned merely at the sight of Loki upright and sinking down onto his cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whined and reached to grip him firmly by the front of his pale thighs. Loki's hair half covered his face as his lips stayed parted in a delighted moan. He sunk down easily until Tony was buried to the hilt. Tony would never get over the fact that there was never any prep work with Loki. He rolled his hips, rubbing against the tight heat around his length, and felt the man shudder on top of him. Loki matched his gentle rolling pace, working his hips and grinding down onto Tony's cock. Oh shit. Tony dug his heels into the bed, struggling to keep it together. His short nails pressed into Loki's skin. The man was fucking gorgeous riding him. Face half covered with his long hair. Mouth hung open. Eyes closed. Skin flushed pink from his cheeks down his chest to his hard cock. The length bobbed slightly as Loki ground down against Tony's cock. Tony thrust up some with his grinding, getting a pleased gasp from Loki as he hit his prostate. “ _You are so damn gorgeous_ ,” Tony growled up at him. “ _And mine_.” He thrust up again and earned a trembling moan.

“ _Yours_ ,” Loki agreed with a whimper. He moved his hands to rest his palms against Tony's firm chest and took the suggestion, starting to bounce gently on Tony's cock. Tony still let him set the slow pace but met his bounces with thrusts up, driving each time against Loki's prostate. Loki's hair fell forward off his shoulders as he trembled above Tony. His eyes opened and he hungrily took in the man beneath him through the cascade of dark strands. Tony was flushed and moaning, his hold on Loki's thighs a delicious point of firm contact. “ _And you are just as stunning_ ,” Loki purred down at him. He quickened his pace and the bed began to complain with muted squeaks.

Tony growled and leaned up against Loki's hold on his chest, pushing up to capture his lips in a kiss. Loki shifted and leaned back, pulling Tony upright. Both men folded their legs, Loki's going around Tony and Tony's shifting to help keep him upright. Loki's arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. He helped to keep Tony steady as he began to move with the two of them sitting upright face to face. He rubbed his own cock against Tony's stomach as he bounced smoothly. Tony's hands slid up his thighs to cup his ass cheeks, squeezing them together and helping him ride him in this position. It was all the more intimate feeling one another's skin rubbing gently together. They moaned into their kisses as Loki's bounces turned firmer, driving down in short thrusts against Tony's cock buried deep inside of him. The bed complained louder this time. Tony rolled his hips as best he could in this position. He thrust forward to hit Loki's prostate with each drive down of his hips. He could feel Loki trembling in his arms but the climb toward the edge was deliciously steady and not a mad rush. They only broke their kisses as Loki's low moans turned into whimpers. Tony lowered his head to lightly bite and suck at Loki's long neck. Loki's whimpers turned louder still. His grip on Tony's shoulders tensed at a firm bite to his neck.

“ _Anthony_ ,” he mewled as his pace faltered and his hips shuddered, grinding down on Tony's cock. He came between them. Tony tightened his hold on Loki's ass cheeks and pinned him down, grinding up against his tightly squeezing walls. Loki cried out at the hard grinding against his prostate, milking yet more seed out of him with each roll. He shook in Tony's arms. A moment later and Tony shifted to bouncing him firmly on his cock, hard smacks of skin against skin accented by Tony's heavy grunts. It didn't take much to set him off. Tony shuddered beneath him and pinned Loki back down against his hips, coming with a hoarse moan. He filled the man who positively purred at the sensation. Loki melted against him. His forehead came to rest against Tony's. Both stilled into trembling barely upright masses. Tony's arms move to wrap firmly around Loki. He pressed him to his chest as they panted against each other's lips. Loki's fingers slid up into the back of Tony's hair, sending a shiver through his still trembling body.

“If we keep getting better at this we'll never leave the bedroom,” Tony teased with a deep, contented sigh.

Loki grinned against his lips. “I fail to see the problem.”

Tony laughed and leaned back, rolling them onto their sides. “Don't encourage me to never let you out of the house, babycakes.”

Loki kept his legs and arms wrapped around Tony. He tugged lightly at the back of his hair. He brushed his nose to Tony's and the mood softened with the look in Loki's eyes. Tony's heart skipped at the happiness held in them. He made Loki happy. It was his fucking life goal to continue to make Loki happy. Loki brushed his nose to Tony's and whispered, both a response to the tease and a promise calling back to their earlier words, “I will go nowhere without your arms around me.”

Tony sighed. His own eyes shone with a wash of relief over the promise. He was never so good with words. He sighed back with a simple, “Ditto.” He kissed him, saying with actions what he could not say with words, and tightened his hold around Loki.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

Loki stretched on his stool. His back complained at the lack of support. He would have to fashion a better workspace within Tony's R&R division in Stark Tower. Papers and books laid spread open haphazardly on the metallic workbench. The room glowed bright to illuminate Tony's construction beside him. Of course, Loki could be upstairs in his study, but that would require him to be away from Tony as he meticulously worked on yet another build of his suit. Such a thing was unacceptable so Loki had relocated downstairs to the personal laboratory floor. Tony had only smiled at the demigod setting up on the bench beside his own.

They had worked quietly together. Loki combed through medical and biological books to better hone the healing spells he had collected from Asgard. The human form was far too fragile. He began a list of wards and spells he'd like to one day place upon Tony. His mind turned over the mortality of the man but he tossed such thoughts aside. Such things would be quite dangerous to attempt. He would think on them later after safeguarding Tony currently. His list of needed protection spells grew long as the day disappeared and the night lights of the city showed outside the array of windows at the further end of the space.

Loki rubbed at the back of his neck. He set his pen down and gracefully slipped onto his feet, walking the short distance to Tony hunched over his work. A newly designed chest piece was in various stages of completion. He slid a hand to Tony's shoulder. “Anthony, it grows late. We should eat.”

Tony grunted. He just nearly had this section complete. For a second he resisted Loki's request. He could eat later. He had to finish... His thoughts stalled as Loki bent to press a simple kiss to his neck. He paused his hands on his tools. Loki brushed his lips up to his ear and soothed, “You may continue tomorrow. Right now I require your company.” Loki's words were silky and temptingly teasing.

Okay. Okay that was good enough for today. Tony set down his tools. He turned his head and captured Loki's lips in a lingering kiss. Loki hummed at his finally paying him due attention. Tony slid his hands along the front of Loki's shirt as he stood. “You could have my _company_ right here if you want...”

Loki chuckled low at the innuendo. “You would have me here and then merely return to your work,” he chided. He reached to take Tony's hands off his chest and thread their fingers instead. He walked backwards toward the elevator, taking Tony with him. “I would have you eat first.” He winked.

Tony cocked a grin but allowed himself to be pulled into the elevator. He stole another kiss as the elevator sped up to their penthouse.

Loki ended the kiss as they arrived. “Could we order Indian again?” He walked the both of them into the main room.

Tony's grin widened at the request. “You don't wanna try something else?”

“Perhaps tomorrow. The curry was marvelous last evening.”

“Well you heard the man, JARVIS. Repeat last night's order.” Tony slid his arms around Loki's waist. “Should we go with a comedy flick again tonight too?”

“I don't know. I do not grasp many of the jokes.”

“Maybe something a little more exciting then.” Tony paused. There had been no reply to his request to order in dinner. He glanced up. “JARVIS?” Tony frowned as the room remained silent. “Shit.” He released Loki and moved over to a display panel.

The room went dark. The power shut down. The lights of the city beyond their array of windows remained in the night. It was only them who sat in the dark.

Loki held up his hand and a green flame flickered to light on his palm, illuminating the space around them. “Should we be alarmed?” His gaze cast about the darkened living space.

“I dunno. It could be a surge from the reactor powering the building overloaded the circuits. Or it could be company.” Tony activated his suit. The door housing his current build twisted open on backup power. Loki's gaze took in the darker corners of the room as the suit covered Tony. “You there JARVIS? Where's our power?” he wondered into the suit as the helmet snapped down.

The computer's voice responded urgently into his ear, “Sir! I do not detect any issues with the reactor or power supply to the building.”

“We've got company,” he spoke aloud to Loki. “Lets not stay in the dark.” He reached for Loki, ready to launch them out the door to his landing pad and somewhere not here.

A red shot of light and energy burst from the hall. The energy gunshot landed between them, separating both as they were knocked in opposite directions. Tony hit the door to the elevator with a solid smash as Loki rolled and landed on his feet crouching in the middle of the room. Loki cast out for his battle armor in the other room. The dark leather trench and body armor shimmered into place even as he muttered, “Illuminate.”

An indistinct ball of light appeared at the entrance of the hallway. It lit the main room and the passageway with eerily flat magical light. Everything was visible but not a shadow was cast. A figure disappeared down the corridor. Loki leaped to follow but Tony was quicker as he flew down the hallway and took a sharp turn into Loki's study after the blurred figure. He struck a net the moment he entered the study. It wrapped around him in an impossibly tight and heavy hold, then electrified with more red energy. He dropped and found himself pinned to the floor. He could just make out the figure dressed in black reach for the ropes at his head, starting to pull Tony across the room, but then he was forced to retreat as Loki came to the door. The figure slid across the remaining space and disappeared behind the curtains and out the lower removed pane of glass. The little shit.

Loki hesitated in his pursuit. Tony was far more important than following the attacker.

“I'm fine, go get him!”

“No.” Loki took in the energized netting and quickly concocted a counter spell. “Stay still.” He placed a finger to a strand and a counteractive green glow slowly enveloped the netting. It powered off. Loki pulled it from Tony before he finally continued his pursuit. He rushed across the room and knelt to look out the lower missing panel. He cast his gaze down. Nothing. Every window beneath them appeared to be whole. The attacker could have had transport of some sort waiting on them but then what was the point of all this? Movement to his left caught his attention. Rope. Loki reached for it without hesitation and moved out onto the side of the building. He swiftly pulled himself up the length as he heard Tony leap out the missing windowpane and power up his thrusters. Loki pulled himself onto the roof just as Tony reached it in his suit.

A solid blast of energy brought Loki down to one knee against the gravel on the rooftop. Tony fired a return shot at the cloaked figure and landed between the two. The figure rolled clear of his blast and shot again. Tony reached back and pulled the both of them clear of the blast. His headset highlight the tiger wire a moment too late. Tony stepped through it. A force field sprung up around them. The red light shimmered in a barrier similar to Loki's. Loki leaned against Tony as the hooded black figure walked up to his trapped prey.

“Is this like your barrier, baby?” Tony wondered.

Loki took a steadying breath and gazed at the red glow, still dazed from the hit. “I believe so.” He reached up a hand to press against it. The red color collected where he pressed, turning deeper. “Yes.”

“Good. Then press against it with all your might.” Tony raised his own hands and pressed at opposite ends of the bubble. The figure walking up to them stopped and took in their work. Tony snapped at the fucker, “Watch this, asshole.” His display flashed as the field overloaded. He sent his counter burst of energy into the field. It disappeared.

Loki leaped the distance to the confused figure. He threw his knives ahead of him in midair but the impact of Loki's feet was enough to send the attacker down. Loki landed on his chest and ripped off the hood. It wasn't human. The glistening scaled skin was faintly red in the night. To his surprise the defeated foe slowly dissolved before his eyes. Tony was beside him as the alien shimmered from existence. Loki was left crouched upon its garments and nothing more.

“The hell was that?” Tony wondered.

“I believe... I believe it was a bounty hunter.”

“Well he was no Boba Fett.”

Loki lifted the two knives from the clothing. Nothing marred their glistening ends. They had hit the alien but any blood had dissolved with the body.

Tony eyed the knives as well. “Did he die and disappear? Or was that an escape mechanism?”

“I do not know.” Loki pocketed his knives along the inside of his jacket. He stood and held up the clothing, turning it over. It was nondescript cloth but for an insignia over the inner chest. “Look here. Likely hired by the Chitauri. They must be... rather void of options if they're hiring realms closer to our own.” Loki frowned some at the implications. “They were either after yourself and I was an unforeseen bonus or they have tracked my movements.”

“Probably option number one. They're good but not all-seeing. This guy wasn't particularly prepared for both of us.”

“This is true but then who would ever be prepared for us both?”

Tony laughed through his helmet. “Don't get overconfident on me, Han Solo. This was a flunky. We're going to need to beef up security.”

“Indeed. There are triggers and spells I can place as well.” Loki dropped the clothing and cast a glance over the city at night, then up at the dim stars in the sky. His armor shimmered away and he was left in his simple Midgardian garments again. “I wish there were a safer place to settle...”

Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. “It doesn't matter where we go, baby. They'd find us. But I've got you and you've got me.” He took off and dropped them onto the penthouse landing pad. “JARVIS you figure out the power supply yet?”

“I am rerouting power now.”

The lights flickered back on as they stepped into the main room.

“Line us up some repair guys tomorrow for the window and the floor thanks to that fucker. And we need Indian ordered in for dinner again.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony stepped out of his suit but left it standing ready to one side of the living space. He instantly reached for Loki's hand. The man was quiet and contemplative still. “Come on. It was just a little excitement.”

“If I had not been here they may have succeeded in capturing or defeating you.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “You were fantastic, baby, but give me a little credit.”

Loki smiled a little even as he met Tony's gaze. “No what I mean to say is... It is not overconfidence. I feel... empowered with you by my side. We were both better prepared _because_ of the other.”

Tony melted at the look of confidence filling his gaze instead of concern. “You've got some nice moves too.” Tony pecked his lips and walked them over to the sofa. “This was a wake up call from the universe. We've gotta fix a few things here. No one's getting in again.”

Loki nodded as he settled beside Tony. “No one will harm you.”

“No one will harm _us_ ,” Tony corrected.

Loki smiled as he wrapped arms around Tony's waist and rested his head against his shoulder. Both went quiet as the weight of the rushed activity sunk in past the victory. Loki tightened his hold around Tony. “More will come.”

“They'll get a warm welcome party.”

“And one day the Chitauri themselves will return.”

Tony turned his head to glance down at Loki's resting on his shoulder. “Then they'll pay for everything they've done.”

Loki smiled at the sentiment and the firm tone in Tony's voice. “I would stand by your side and slaughter all who came near.”

Tony returned the smile and gently kissed the end of his nose. “That's the sweetest damn thing anyone has ever said to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this ever gets a sequel, the action scenes sure to be in it will be fun to figure out.


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Pepper's steps faltered as she walked into the penthouse to find workmen replacing a section of the floor just beyond. She squeezed around them carefully and cast a look around the penthouse. The pair was nowhere to be seen. She marched her way down the hall. A door on the left stood open revealing yet more workers putting in a windowpane in a totally redecorated study. By the green and antique feel she knew exactly whom the room was geared for. Well he didn't have bad taste. Her designer choices were probably going to be spot on. She continued back to the bedroom. She paused at the half-closed door. Please don't be naked. Pleased don't be naked. She knocked and pushed the door open.

Tony and Loki sat on the edge of the bed staring at the TV on the opposite wall. Pastel colors flashed on the screen. They were watching cartoons. Seriously?

“But I hardly see how Princess Luna deserved such harsh punishment.”

“How am I not surprised _that_ is your go to character, baby.”

“I merely question Celestia's judgment.”

“In the end she was exonerated.”

“After thousands of years trapped alone within the moon.”

Tony laughed and kissed Loki's cheek.

Loki huffed only a little and added, “Of course Twilight Sparkle is quite brave with her magic as well.”

“I always figured you a Flutteryshy.”

“Hardly.” Loki leveled him with a look. “But you are completely Rainbow Dash.”

Tony laughed again and Pepper cleared her throat as she walked in on the debating pair. Both men turned away from the TV to finally notice Pepper.

“This is _seriously_ the cultural cornerstones you show him first?”

Tony turned off the TV. “We watched Animal House the other day and Star Wars last night.”

“Well one for three isn't bad,” Pepper sighed with a shake of her head. “You guys have a fight or something? What's with the sweaty workers?”

“I don't think city blocks could hold up to us fighting,” Tony quipped. “We had company last night. Some galactic assassin.”

“What?!”

“I believe the Chitauri have put a price on Anthony's head. This bounty hunter was after him but did not bargain for my being here. He was woefully unprepared.” Loki stood. He wore his Asgardian black trousers and a simple shirt. “I have placed multiple protection spells upon the building. We shall not be caught unawares again.”

“I've got some new security measures going into place too. They probably won't stop with just one flunky.” Tony stood in his AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. Pepper still stared wide-eyed at the casual talk of the attack. Tony ushered all three of them out of the bedroom. “Alright lets get this high class shopping spree over with.”

“So some alien broke into your _building_?” Pepper allowed herself to be moved to the elevator but she couldn't drop the subject. “Are you guys okay?”

“He was not nearly a match for us both,” Loki proclaimed with more than a hint of his confidence. “We are well and will be that much more prepared for further attempts.”

Tony walked the both of them into the elevator past the workmen. “Like I said he was a flunky. He was a good wake up call. We'll have this place locked down tight in the next day or two and then they'll never get their asses inside again.”

Pepper sighed at the reassurance. She looked to Loki as they took the long elevator ride down to the ground floor. “Well then thank you for keeping him safe.”

“Hey I was the one who took down his magic bubble,” Tony snapped.

Loki chuckled and then gave Pepper a genuine smile. “It is my goal to keep him safe always.”

They left Stark Tower and found Happy waiting with their car. Mid-afternoon traffic gave Pepper some time to run ideas past Tony. “Okay so I was thinking we'd hit Armani, Burberry, and Dolce & Gabbana. Classic looks that should go well on his figure.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at the designer rundown. “This is going to get expensive isn't it?”

“Oh come on you want him to look like the royalty he is right?” Pepper pulled out her computer tablet and handed it to Loki across the space of the small limousine. “See I was thinking classic slacks and dress shirts. Sweaters and trenches and scarves.”

“I am fond of scarves,” Loki admitted as he took in the pictures shuffling past on the pad. The attire did all seem cohesive and well tailored. “This is rather my style.”

“I knew it.” Pepper squared her shoulders with success.

Tony peered over at the pictures of models on the screen. He muttered disapprovingly, “There are too many buttons on all this.”

“You are not allowed to argue with anything he likes,” Pepper scolded. “Quiet or tomorrow is spa day.”

Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The shopping spree sprawled past Saks Fifth Avenue and the mentioned designers' shops into smaller boutiques Pepper had selected to find those little unique pieces. Loki was amused for a time at the 'hunt' to find the right clothing. Generally clothing was made to order when he lived in the palace in Asgard. As the afternoon went on it became fun simply to discuss the merits of each piece with Pepper. Tony attempted to slide in a comment here or there but he was swiftly silenced by Pepper. She wanted Loki's choices not to be marred by Tony's need for easily removable clothing. Tony instead had to go sulk and sit beside Happy. Well he _did_ get a show when Loki tried on pieces that made the cut, and it was one hell of a show with the tailored slacks and dress shirts. So well maybe buttons weren't such a horrible thing. Loki had fucking legs for days in those trousers....

They stayed generally in the same blocks of the city by the end of the day, settling on one small shop as their last stop. They had been of course fawned over by everyone. Who didn't know Tony Stark or even Pepper Potts? They were dropping enough cash to earn them anonymity for the day. And most didn't bat an eye at Loki's holding Tony's hand. It was New York after all. Not until the final shop did the attendants seem overly interested in them. Loki was oblivious either way and Tony ignored the long glances whenever Loki held his hand. They had picked out a few pieces to try on. Tony sat beside Happy at the chairs lined up opposite of the changing rooms and the two of them were quickly lost watching the Yankees get their asses kicked by the Angels on Tony's smart phone. Loki emerged lastly in a sleek skinny suit. The cut emphasized his lean length and hugged him from his shoulders down his waist to along his legs.

Pepper beamed at the cut on him. “This is definitely a keeper. You are going to knock some socks off when he finally takes you out somewhere.”

“It is not too tight?” Loki turned around in the fitted black suit.

The move caught Tony's attention. His gaze slid from the phone to Loki's backside in the fucking amazing suit. Tony called out from his seat, “That. You're buying that.” 

Loki laughed as he turned around to face Tony. “You approve?” he asked coyly, slowly strutting the short distance to Tony.

“Hell yes,” Tony hummed. The faintly glossy fabric hugged at Loki's body beautifully. He reached up to pull Loki down by the bottom edge of his tailored suit jacket and leaned up for a kiss.

Loki hummed as he allowed himself to be pulled forward for a kiss. He returned it with a tease of his tongue before he broke the kiss and slipped away from Tony's grasp.

Happy eyed the two of them from his seat beside Tony and harassed, “I think I'd rather not be so close the next time you two make out.”

“Don't be jealous,” Tony teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Happy laughed and reached for Tony to hold up the damn phone again with the game.

Tony handed the phone to him as he spotted one of the attendants disappearing out of sight. Hm. The rumor mill was going to be buzzing soon. Loki disappeared into the changing room to get dressed into his current clothing. Tony stood and walked over to Pepper sorting out the yes and no piles. He dropped his voice, putting his back to the shop personnel. “Is there anything happening tonight?”

Pepper tilted her head as she finished sorting. She handed the yes clothing over to a young attendant to ring up. “Tonight? We're almost done. You guys will be free of me. Happy and I are going out to dinner and then-”

“No, I mean in the city.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. “Is anything happening tonight in the city?” she repeated the full question. “What do you mean-” She stopped as it clicked for her. Why did he always have to make the biggest splashes imaginable? “Oh Tony, come on you've been dating for how long now?” She cast a look at the closed changing room door. “And he's not ready for that sort of insanity.”

“It doesn't have to be big. A charity event. A premiere. Whatever.” He lowered his voice, his back still to the employees. “The trash magazines are going to be eating this up by tomorrow with rumors after today. Mystery man seen snogging Tony Stark. Let me make all the rumors worthless by hiding nothing.”

“This is going to get you two a lot of attention and _I_ am going to have to field most of those questions.”

“Those questions were going to come at some point. Let me open them up on my own terms.”

Pepper sighed. It was inevitable that people would find out about the two. She had just hoped that maybe... well maybe things would end too quickly for them to have to answer anything from the press. “Fine.” She pulled out her phone and flipped through her social network. “The Natural History Museum is having a charity event tonight. I'm sure I can get you in if you're silly enough to do this.”

Tony nodded, “What time?”

“It starts in an hour. Hold on.” She stepped away as she rang up the Museum to alert them of Tony's impromptu arrival.

Tony knocked on Loki's changing room door. “Hurry up baby. We're going out tonight.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspiration](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kipli/1558294/1946/1946_original.jpg) for the event, minus the chairs/tables.

* * *

The candy apple red Tesla electric sports car pulled up to the museum a good half hour after most of the guests had arrived. Tony stepped out in a pressed and tailored deep gray Armani suit. He tossed the keys at the valet as Loki climbed out curbside. “You be careful with her,” he told the attendant. “She has more of a kick to her than the production models.” He wrapped an arm around Loki and walked them up the carpeted steps to the security at the top. The event press spotted them as they neared. Cameras flashed as they reached the top step. Loki was dressed in the skinny suit Tony had admired so much earlier. An emerald green pocket square gave a pop of color to the suit. His hair was straightened and much fussed over once he learned they would be making a public appearance. It was mildly unnerving to suddenly be out for the evening and yet he was very keen on the idea of publicly proclaiming Tony as _his own_.

They stepped casually up to security who was already waving them through to the event. The press shouted Tony's name followed by a litany of questions ranging from what he was wearing to who was with him to how did he feel the rebuild in New York was doing. Tony paused them before the event's backdrop so the photographers could get all the pictures they wanted, standing proudly beside Loki. Loki squinted at the flashing lights. The entire thing so far was rather mystifying. Why should the Midgardian press require so many photographs? And did they truly believe Tony would answer their myriad of shouted questions? Each question was leveled one on top of the other. It was bizarrely chaotic.

To his surprise Tony did speak. He gestured with his free hand to Loki, “You guys should really be paying attention to my gorgeous date tonight. I mean look at those legs for days!”

Loki flushed and tossed Tony an embarrassed glance.

Tony cocked a wide grin at him. “What I can't show you off?” he leaned in to whisper.

“Do not make me turn you round to show off your posterior,” Loki countered in a low teasing tone.

The press shouted questions anew at Tony's responding to them. One managed to shout the loudest, “No really, Mister Stark, tell us who your friend is? Is he a new client?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at the people in front of him missing the point. “Didn't you hear the word _date_ , kid?” He pressed a kiss to Loki's neck. Somehow the light show of cameras flashing intensified. Loki turned his head away from them toward Tony, half to shield his eyes and half to shield the blush on his face at their keen interest. It was an odd business. In Asgard people would have simply seen them together, as they did in their days before coming to Midgard, and no formal proclamation was required. Tony squeezed him with his arm around his waist and reassured with another kiss to his pink cheek. Then he cast his gaze out at the press and addressed them, “I figured why beat around the bush with this. You'd think in today's world a guy could date whoever he liked but I know you vultures are going to turn this into a big fucking deal. His name is Loki Odinson and he's staying with me. I'm sure you'll find out more later.”

“Is that Scandinavian?” one member of the press wondered.

“Not precisely no,” Loki answered for himself with an amused look at the comparison.

Tony chuckled beside him and gave a wave to the press as they continued on into the charity event. “You guys enjoy the scoop. Stay classy!”

They walked through security and were ushered in to the main room with New York's wealthy hobnobbing. Light music played from a small band to one side. Hor d'oeuvres and champagne made its way around the makeshift banquet hall on silver serving platters. The event was actually staged in one of the museum's display halls. To the far sides were exhibits for endangered species and hanging above the partygoers was a giant replica of a blue whale suspended from the ceiling. Loki was far more interested in the displays than the people, his gaze staying up on the whale as Tony escorted them into the charity event. There was an appropriate amount of stirred up chatter around them as they arrived. Tony grinned to himself and walked Loki through the crowd. Even during the best of times these bastards weren't fond of him. He crossed the expansive space not only to reach the charity auction displays but to also make sure everyone got a good look at Loki.

“Do we need to go whale watching some time, babycakes?” Tony teased into his ear. He pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek.

Loki smiled at the tease. “It is simply a glorious facsimile.” Loki reluctantly looked away from the marvelous floating replica as they moved fully beneath it, not wishing to gape and prove himself unrefined. As he lowered his gaze he caught a few unnervingly pointed looks in their direction. He narrowed his gaze on an older couple who appeared rather upset. Tony hurried them past. Loki turned to Tony. “Am I not to everyone's liking? I do not see how strangers have the right to disapprove of your choices. And regardless who is to know I am such a horrid fit in one glance?”

“Well put,” Tony sighed. “Earth isn't quite so open to the idea of you and me as say Asgard.”

Loki's brows knitted as he attempted to make sense of the comment. “Why? Are my actions with the Chitauri well known? I could issue a public statement.”

“No. SHIELD did a lot to cover up your involvement with the attack, and everything in Stuttgart. They didn't like the idea of you being publicly known and then someone in the press finding out you are Thor's brother. Everyone would wonder if you were an agent for Asgard and question Thor's future motives.”

“Well then I do not...” Loki stopped their progress across the hall of mingling guests. He turned Tony to face him. “Are you to tell me such medieval nonsense still persists in flourishing societies? Previous to Thor's banishment I had not visited Midgard in a number of centuries but I had thought such petty differences were resolved.”

“War and religion marches on, baby.” He pecked Loki's lips in reassurance. “It's not so bad over the last few decades, and this is New York. Just the old fart assholes with money and some bigots will ever give us any trouble, but it's still not safe for same sex partners in most of the world.”

“That's madness.”

“That's religion for you,” Tony muttered. He shook his head and reached up to cup Loki's neck in gentle reassurance. “We're going to get attention and questions on the subject but we're going to respond to them as if it's nothing to cause such a big fucking stir about, okay?”

Loki took him in a moment. “So then we are here to proclaim ourselves so they might not find the relationship something you are hiding?”

“Yes.” Tony squeezed his neck gently. “And because I want to show you off. You're mine and you're fucking gorgeous.”

Loki relaxed some at the praise. “You are mine as well and I will have all know it is so.” He stole a lingering kiss. The room faded away a moment and it was simply the two of them once more.

Tony ended it before they could escalate into more. “Come on.” He took Loki's hand in his own and crossed the remainder of the hall. The trio of women running the charity auctions beamed at the sight of them. Tony let go of Loki to pull out his checkbook. “I don't want anything, ladies. How about just a big fat donation?” He signed the check and handed it over to cheerful gratitude from the organizers.

Loki cast his gaze down at the array of items on auction. Most were tickets to events around New York or special behind closed doors tours of the museum itself. A few donated artifacts sat at the very end of the row of tables. Loki crossed down to them, inspecting the items. Bits of pottery. Arrowheads. Items that were numerous and already cataloged in detail at the museum. His gaze landed on a small Celtic dagger. He ran fingertips over the item as Tony came up beside him.

“You recognize that?” he half teased in a low voice.

“Indeed and it is fine craftsmanship. It has lasted the ages well.”

“You didn't bang the prince it belonged to, did you?”

Loki snorted beside him, giving a firm elbow to Tony's ribs in rebuke. “Not that I recall,” he teased.

“Do you want it?”

“Is it not on auction? We will have to wait.”

Tony scoffed at the comment. He flagged down one of the ladies he'd just impressed with his sizable donation. “If I double my donation can we pull this from the auction now?” He reached into his jacket again for his checkbook, writing the check before she could respond.

“Well that would be most generous,” she started. He didn't give her a chance to decline the idea. He handed over the check. She paused a moment, as if weighing her options, but the amount was far above anything they had hoped to generate from the auction. She nodded. “Let me box it up for you.” She took the blade and sheathed in, getting a box and a museum gift bag for the item.

“You are rather useful to have around,” Loki teased him.

“And you're just a gold digger, using me for my funds to buy old boyfriend paraphernalia.” He earned a shove for that comment. Tony smirked at him and turned to grab the both of them flutes of champagne as a waiter walked by. He let Loki take the small box and paperwork on the dagger and handed him one of the flutes. “Do you wanna mingle?”

Loki tasted the champagne. It was far more agreeable than Tony's liquor. He cast his gaze over the partygoers. “The whole event is rather... stale compared to Asgardian festivities.”

“Ya. Bunch of boring rich bastards trying to feel better about being boring rich bastards by giving a few bucks away.” Tony turned them toward the band shifting into playing something with a hint of jazz. “Dance with me.” He handed off their half finished champagne flutes to the nearest old white bastard giving them a look and pulled Loki toward the tiny patch of dance floor in front of the band.

Loki still held onto his museum gift bag but he allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace. “Show off,” Loki accused as he wrapped his arms loosely over Tony's shoulders, the gift bag dangling against Tony's upper back.

Tony slid his arms around Loki's waist underneath his open suit jacket. He teased fingers along the hem at the back of his trousers. “You _just_ noticed that?”

“Oh I am quite aware of who I'm dating,” Loki countered. They swayed and turned to the gentle music.

Tony leaned in to tease his lips against Loki's as he purred, “And you love it.” He waggled his eyebrows at him.

Loki beamed against his lips and moved his free hand up to thread into the back of Tony's short hair. “Indeed,” he whispered in return, adding more weight to the sentiment with the look in his eyes. Tony blushed some at the l-word being given more meaning than he'd intended. Loki allowed the comment to fade as he kissed him. Tony hummed into the deep teasing kiss, tightening his arms around Loki and pressing him firmly against his front. They lingered on, slowly swaying on the dance floor. The kiss grew more demanding. Tony's hands twisted at the back of Loki's pressed dress shirt. The song changed over to another.

Tony broke the kiss as he pulled them from the dance floor. “Okay definitely time to get you out of that suit.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit/mature. And more sap. Suit porn anyone?

* * *

Loki pinned him up against the side of the elevator as the two shuffled for control. Tony groaned into the demanding kiss, loving the taste of champagne on Loki's lips. His fingers ripped loose the knot in Loki's silk tie. He was slower getting Loki undressed. The other man had already undone Tony's tie and the top few buttons to his shirt. The drive back from the museum had been filled with Loki's teasing kisses on his neck and hands on his suit. They'd only barely made it out of the car and into the private elevator. Thank fuck he hadn't put any windows in this thing. He arched up against Loki as the man kept him firmly pinned to the wood paneling.

Tony attempted to take control of the moment, twisting fingers around Loki's undone tie and attempting to roll them again to pin Loki against the side instead. Loki stayed firmly planted, not allowing him to move them again. He grinned against Tony's lips and shifted a leg forward, pinning Tony more tightly against the side and rubbing his thigh purposefully against the tent in Tony's suit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony gasped into the kiss. He gave up on trying to move them. He was content to let Loki have his way when it was so delicious. He rolled his hips forward and ground himself against Loki's offered thigh.

Loki bit lightly at Tony's lower lip as he ended the kiss, purring against Tony's bruised lips, “So very eager...” He slid his hands down Tony's chest and over the front of his designer trousers. He squeezed against the cock just hidden beneath, stroking against him through the fabric. “I shall have to wear this suit often.”

“I'm _eager_ to have you in nothing at all,” Tony countered with a groan, rubbing himself forward into Loki's palming hand.

“Mmm not yet,” Loki hummed. His hand slid from over Tony's cock to work his zipper open. In one smooth motion he reached through the open fly and through the boxers beneath to guide Tony's length free of the cloth. He dropped to his knees and held Tony by his hips, pinning him to the side of the elevator, as he ran his tongue up along the underside of Tony's cock.

“ _Oh shit!_ ” Tony shouted as his legs buckled. He reached for the arm rail that ran only the back length of the elevator to his right. His other hand twisted in Loki's hair. His jaw dropped open at the sight of a fully dressed Loki on his knees in front of him. Not just dressed but dressed in _that_ fucking suit. The other man grinned up at him coyly as he flicked his tongue over the tip of Tony's length and leaned back. Tony's hips bucked against his firm hold.

Tony made quite the sight himself fully dressed in clothing tightly fitted to his form. His now mildly wrinkled dress shirt moved in time with Tony's heavy panting. His cock stood out deliciously hard and red against the deep gray of his suit. The look of surprise and approval on Tony's flushed face was quite satisfying. Loki teased his tongue around the head of his cock in a languid and diligent move that worked to cover the head in his saliva. He earned another husky moan. Loki kept his gaze up at Tony as he wrapped lips around the head and sucked, continuing the slow clockwise tease of his tongue. Tony trembled in his hold.

The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to their penthouse. Tony berated as Loki slowly took in more of his cock, “Do we look like we're getting out any time soon, JARVIS?”

“I would never presume,” came the mildly amused rebuttal from the computer. “It is merely an option.”

Tony growled at the smart ass but then his eyes rolled back and his fingers twisted in Loki's hair as the god didn't falter in his taking in Tony's cock. He had expected him to pause halfway down the length but Loki easily took him down his throat. Tony trembled and gripped harder at the railing as Loki took all of him. He pressed his nose against his open zipper and sucked around his cock. “ _Fuck me_ ,” Tony whined. He struggled to cast his gaze down at the man deep throating him. Loki stayed put a moment more in a tease before he slowly pulled back. His gaze returned upwards and he grinned around the cock at Tony's clear enjoyment. Tony shuddered at _those_ eyes meeting his with a sly twinkle. He rolled his hips forward with a whimper as Loki released him with another flick of his tongue over the tip. Loki hung back, allowing his saliva to cool against Tony's cock. Tony growled at the treatment. He thrust against Loki's hold on him but he was held firm against the side of the elevator. He finally begged, “ _Oh fuck baby please_.”

“Please what?” Loki continued to tease in a low hum. He licked at his bruised, wet lips. Lips that were tantalizingly close to Tony's cock. He looked up at Tony as if he could not fathom his request, looking prim and proper in his suit even on his knees in front of him.

“ _You little shit_ ,” Tony half growled, half chuckled at the tease. He thrust forward against Loki's hold on him, even if he didn't budge. His voice dropped to a husky grumble, “ _Please wrap those gorgeous lips around my dick._ ”

Loki licked at the corner of his lip as he grinned up at Tony. “Oh is that what you'd like?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Loki leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the head of Tony's cock but did no more.

Tony thumped the back of his head against the elevator wall. Literal bastard. “ _Take in more. Take in all of me. Oh fuck yes!_ ” He moaned as Loki swiftly followed his commands, sliding down his cock and deep throating him once again. Tony pulled at Loki's hair as he stayed with his cock buried down his throat. “ _Bob your head. Suck me off. Oh shit baby I wanna come down your throat._ ”

Loki eagerly complied at the instructions, bobbing back up and down again, deep throating him over and over again effortlessly. Fuck Tony was going to get damned addicted to that mouth on his length. He rolled his hips and his panting hitched into rough gasping. His head rolled back and he moaned to the ceiling as Loki loosened his hold on his hips and actually allowed him to thrust a bit with each dive back down Tony's length. The benefits of dating a god were piling up into ridiculous numbers. Tony moved both hands into Loki's hair, messing up the finely straightened strands with his twisting tugs. He helped to guide the pace. Loki's mouth bobbing up and down his length as he thrust gently against Loki's hands on his hips. It was beyond fucking satisfying. He didn't last nearly long enough. Loki's name fell from his lips as he came with a shudder, losing his footing. Loki's hold on his hips returned to keep him upright. He jerked against the hold. He pulsed against his tongue, shuddering as Loki hummed happily around his cock. He moaned anew as he felt Loki swallow the seed gathered on his tongue and tease for more. Fuck that was sexy.

“ _Ooh baby_ ,” Tony gasped as Loki finally released him. He was overheated in all the clothing and panting for breath. He would just melt onto the floor if it weren't for Loki's hold on him. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the elevator. “How the hell are you mine?”

Loki hummed appreciatively as he moved to stand. Tony pulled him for a hard kiss by the back of his head, tasting himself on his lips. Loki returned the kiss with a teasing flick of his tongue. His fingers worked diligently down the rest of Tony's dress shirt, unbuttoning it and untucking the ends from his slacks. He could feel how overheated Tony was becoming with all the layers. He ended the kiss with another possessive bite to Tony's lower lip and pushed both Tony's suit jacket and dress shirt off his shoulders. The clothing crumpled into a heap on the floor of the elevator. He did however take care to leave Tony's tie undone around his neck. He twisted the ends of the tie in his lean fingers and smiled coyly as he led Tony out into the main room by his tie.

Tony was still panting even as he smirked and teased, “So suits do it for you too huh?”

“ _You_ do it for me,” he corrected the phrase. He led them toward the sofa, the most obvious piece of furniture for the two of them.

Tony was now in the mood for more interesting locations after the impromptu tackling in the elevator. His mind kicked over a few ideas, filed a few for later, and then leaned in close to purr, “How about you _do me_ up against the windows.”

Loki's backward steps toward the sofa faltered. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. It had been an innocent, if not slightly voyeuristic suggestion. No one was really going to see them at the height of the tower, and fuck if they did, they could enjoy the show. Still the look that crossed Loki's face was not exactly what Tony had been shooting for. Surprise at the suggestion shifted to interest but then it was shaded by a warmth and a cooling of his coy teasing mood into something genuine and honest. “You would enjoy such a thing?”

“Hell yes,” Tony answered immediately. His hands moved to finally get the buttons undone to Loki's dress shirt. His own tone shifted into a soothing hum, “And maybe when you look at them you can think about pinning me against the glass instead of throwing me through it.” He tilted a grin at Loki.

A flash of embarrassment still flickered on Loki's features but he grinned in return at the offering. “Then your wish is my command.” He released Tony's tie from his hold and brushed fingertips over his bare stomach to unbutton and carefully push down Tony's trousers and briefs. Loki shrugged off his own upper garments and the both of them quickly focused on disrobing one another. Their shoes and socks were the last to join the pile of clothing.

Tony leaned up for another kiss, hands reaching for Loki's. He moved them away from their clothes and over to the exact set of windowpanes he was thrown out of months ago. Well, the replacement windowpanes. He pressed his back to the cool glass. The wall of windows leaned inward slightly with the general slope of the building but more or less it was straight against his back. He shivered as Loki moved a hand in a graceful caress against his chest and stomach before wrapping his delightful fingers around Tony's length. He stroked as they lost themselves in the kiss. The mood had shifted some away from the playful teasing into something a bit more serious. He hadn't meant to change the mood but Tony was fucking glad he'd suggested this location. If it calmed anything for Loki and gave him a new association for this space, all the fucking better. He twisted fingers in the back of Loki's hair and thrust into his strokes, humming deep in his chest as he firmed again for the god.

He had expected Loki to turn him around to look out over the night skyline. Loki did have a thing for his backside and face to face pinned against something with two guys was more than a little awkward. So he was surprised when Loki lifted him up by his hips and pinned him higher against the glass. He broke the kiss with a surprised grunt, panting as he met Loki's gaze. He always forgot the strength of the demigod. He wrapped his legs around Loki's hips.

One of Loki's hands trailed to his shoulder. “Stay,” Loki breathed against his lips. A warmth slid across Tony's shoulders from Loki's fingertips to the opposite shoulder. There was an odd sensation as if some soft force was pressing up against his lower back in support and yet also pinning his shoulders to the glass. The warmth faded but the sensation remained. Tony's eyes widened at the trick. Loki's hand returned down to Tony's hip. With the unseen force pinning Tony's shoulders gently to the glass he was free to move Tony's hips away from the window a step, angling him far better and easier for penetration. Tony had to fight the feeling that he should be falling with this position paired with Loki's gentler hold on him but the magic held him solidly in place.

“It's a hell of a thing having my own magician,” Tony gasped as he slid his arms from around Loki to his shoulders and down his chest.

“I told you I have many more tricks,” he teased once more at the wonder from Tony. “And this was your wish, was it not?”

“Fuck yes,” Tony sighed. He felt Loki's fingers already magically slicked with oil press against him. He kept one hand over Loki's peck as an anchor and reached down to his side to press his palm flat against the glass as Loki slowly pushed into him with two fingers. Tony gave a light hiss at the immediate stretch but warmth radiated from those fingers, loosening him up quickly with a rub around his walls. He shifted into firm thrusts that sent shudders through Tony as he hit his prostate. Loki growled appreciatively and paused to slide in a third finger. It was a stretch but quickly accommodated thanks to Loki's help. He thrust again with all three of the fingers and Tony tested out the hold on him. He rolled his hips in time with the stretching fingers. He stayed firmly in place. The sensation against his lower back shifted to help support the arch to his back. Fuck that was one hell of a trick. He growled and continued to roll his hips as Loki thrust with his fingers, “ _Oh now baby_.”

Loki removed his fingers and in one fluid motion replaced them with his slicked cock. He buried himself fully with one slow gentle drive into him. He trembled some as he buried himself to the hilt and paused to allow Tony to adjust to the size and girth. He was already doing that sexy deep panting. Tony tightened his legs around Loki and smoothly rolled his own hips, grinding Loki against his walls and stretching himself further. Loki moaned and shuddered at Tony growing so confident with his magical hold up against the glass as to grind himself _down_ against his cock. “ _Oh darling_ ,” he gasped. His hold moved around to cup Tony's ass cheeks. He still helped to prop him upright against the glass, regardless of the extra magical help. Loki's back arched to be able to thrust as he began to move. Tony's legs hitched up further to lock ankles behind his back, trying to give him an easier time with his thrusts. Tony released his hold on Loki and instead planted both hands against the cool glass to his sides. He spread his fingers and dug them into the slick surface as Loki set a firm pace.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony moaned, eyes rolling closed as the position forced Loki to hit his prostate over and over again, not that the god wasn't good at hitting the spot anyway. They must make quite the fucking sight. He tightened his legs around Loki. “ _More!_ ”

Loki's breathing hitched into even louder panting that slid into possessive grunts as he quickened his pace. His hands squeezed Tony's ass cheeks together, making him tighter still around his sizable length. His hair was a fucking gorgeous mess. It cascaded over his pale shoulders and swayed forward to rock with his thrusts into Tony. His face and chest were flushed a wonderful pink. His lips hung open and bruised. He was the fucking picture of sex. Tony had yet another surreal moment legitimately wondering how the hell he ended up here, and what good karma graced him with this payback. He thumped the back of his head against the glass and arched his back once more, the magic shifting with him to support the move.

There was just no fucking way to last like this. Even the second time around for the night, the constant firm and glorious thrusts against his prostate quickly did him in. Tony moaned so loud he swore he felt the wall of glass shake behind him. He clawed at the glass. He came. His hips shook and his body trembled as the seed spilled onto his stomach. Loki didn't let up. He continued to hit his prostate over and over again for a several more thrusts. Tony groaned in agonized pleasure at the dragged out climax.

He wasn't at all prepared for Loki to pull out of him in one swift motion. He didn't have time to protest the move. The force holding Tony against the glass dissipated. Loki slid Tony's legs from around him and turned him to face the glass instead, only just setting Tony on his feet a moment before he thrust back into him from behind. He wrapped arms around Tony's chest to help keep the man upright and get the contact both craved. Loki immediately returned to his steady, quick thrusts firmly against Tony's sensitized prostate.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Tony shouted. He leaned his forehead against the glass and gripped it with one hand. The other went over Loki's hand over his heart. He shook as Loki thrust madly against his prostate. He didn't go soft. He wasn't given the chance to go soft. It was nearly painful in the most intense way as Loki pushed for more. He very literally shook in Loki's arms as the man grunted into his ear, face buried into Tony's hair. Their height difference left Loki's knees bent and back arched to thrust into that perfectly tight ass. Loki closed his eyes and focused on overstimulating Tony. Tony's legs went out but Loki kept him pinned up against his chest. Tony's moans trembled with his shaking. Then to Tony's fucking astonishment he was coming again. It was the most intense thing he'd ever experienced. He shouted Loki's name at the top of his lungs as his hips bucked and the seed oozed from his cock. It dribbled down his length and onto the floor, no force behind the prostate climax. His body shook so much he nearly pulled away from Loki, afraid he'd never stop, but the man's moans echoed into his ear as he immediately followed Tony. He came and _fuck_ just the sensation of Loki filling him was almost too much for Tony at this point. He jerked in Loki's firm hold on him. Loki's hips stilled and he pulled out. Tony whined in relief as he finally was able to come down from the climaxes. He turned into jelly in Loki's arms, gasping and panting against the glass wall, his breath and body heat fogging up the glass. Both of them were silent as Loki worked to keep the both of them upright.

Tony was still trembling as he squeezed Loki's hand over his heart. “Holy shit...”

Loki purred against his neck at the exclamation, sighing into his ear with the hint of a tease, “Was that satisfactory?”

“Understatement of the fucking year,” Tony moaned, pressing his burning cheeks against the cool glass. “Please give me a day to recover from that. Fuck.”

“Mmm perhaps a few hours...” Loki purred into his ear. Tony shivered though he wouldn't count the god out of somehow getting him to recover quickly. Loki kissed along his neck and shoulders. His tone turned honest as he whispered, “I wished to create a memory far more _impactful_ than the last. So I would only think of you screaming my name in ecstasy.”

“It's all _I'll_ ever think of, baby.” Tony twisted in his arms and caught Loki's mouth in a kiss. He poured into the kiss all the words that wouldn't fall from his lips, all the words and promises, conveyed instead with his mouth against Loki's. The other man sighed at the feel and the emotion behind the move. He brushed his thumb over the scar on Tony's chest. Tony shivered both at the touch and the promise behind it. Loki gently allowed Tony to shift in his arms, turn to face him. Tony's own arms went around his neck while Loki's stayed wrapped around him. The kiss lingered on and on, the intensity of the moments before slowly fading.

They each sighed deeply as the kiss broke. Tony brushed his nose to Loki's and met his gaze. There was so much reflected in the other man's eyes. Tony gently kissed his lips again to soothe him before whispering against them, “You've got me, Loki. You've got all of me.”

Loki let out an unsteady breath and leaned to rest his forehead to Tony's. He quietly replied, “You have me, Anthony. You have all of me.”

“I know that more every day,” he soothed. The words hung heavy in the air. Their gaze held more than their promises. Tony gently pecked his lips, brushing fingers up to tuck the left side of Loki's hair behind his ear. He couldn't form the words but they hung between them anyway. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Loki's gaze but he couldn't whisper those words either.

Loki lost himself in the depths of Tony's big brown eyes. The laid open emotions were quite enough. He didn't push. He merely soaked in the way Tony looked into his own eyes. The moment lingered on before Loki broke their spell. He was content and the words themselves would come with time. He could feel Tony's exhaustion. He gently bent to pick the man up. He kept an arm wrapped around Tony's back and the other slipped behind his thighs as he held him against his chest.

Tony gave a slightly deliriously happy laugh at being picked up and carried back to the bedroom. It was sheer ludicrousness that he was dating the demigod. He leaned to whisper into Loki's ear, “ _I still don't know how the hell you're mine but you're mine forever._ ”

He could literally feel Loki's contented sigh at the words. His voice was just as low and earnest, “ _I am yours because of the man you are. I am yours because you fit perfectly against me in the night. I am yours and there is no sorting out why. I am simply yours, and you are mine._ ”


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

He was falling. The Chitauri ships loomed above him. They seemed to follow him through the dark, bleak nothingness. No matter how much momentum he gained with the fall they were always the same terrifying distance away in pursuit of him. He fell through the sky. Sunlight glinted. The wormhole hung above him. It was a hundred times larger than compared to the actual hole created in the attack. The giant Chitauri mother ships followed him. He stayed awake through his fall. He tensed. He waited for impact.

His rushing fall slowed to a stop. He gently landed on his feet on the roof of Stark Tower. His suit powered back on. Loki stood beside him. He wore his new battle armor, along with the helmet he had left in Asgard. His magic released him. “Stand ready,” Loki urged him. He wielded a staff that caught Tony's attention. It was a twist on Odin's staff.

The Chitauri filled the sky above. Their soldiers landed on the rooftop surrounding them. Neither man waited on the Chitauri to attack first. Energy and magic ripped into the Chitauri lines. Loki and Tony stood their ground, backs to one another as they met the enemy. Together.

Tony woke with a gasp. His eyes flew open and he stared up unseeing a moment at the ceiling. It was the dead of night. His heart beat fast but not truly out of panic. The twist on the dream instead left him oddly... hopeful. Ya there were a fucking million Chitauri but he had Loki. Loki at his back. Loki by his side.

His gaze jerked to the man curled up against him. Loki's dreams had calmed some lately but they were not gone. They were probably never going to be gone. Loki could do with talking to someone but there wasn't a shrink alive that either of them would trust. Yet he did sleep most nights straight through. His nightmares were an every few days occurrence instead of a good night being the rare one. Tony couldn't help the pride in his chest at the knowledge that he had helped win that minor battle.

His own dreams were more sporadic but generally he woke and could calm himself without waking Loki. Some were rougher and pulled Loki from his sleep but most he could control the panic himself when he woke. Because he woke to find Loki wrapped protectively around him.

He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. The twist in the dream itself calmed him more than his steady breathing. His subconscious was finally figuring out what Loki meant to him. They would face the looming attack together. His anxiety over the past continued to linger. He still worried over what was to come to them. Yet he would have Loki by his side. They would face it together.

He wasn't alone in the dark.

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead and slipped from his side. He paused as he stood at the edge of the bed, making certain Loki settled back into deep sleep. He pulled on his usual dark t-shirt and sweatpants. He walked barefoot out of the room. It was dark but a light was left on in the main room, giving him enough to see by through the hallway. He walked straight for the elevator. He only spoke as the doors shut. “Let me know if a nightmare hits him, JARVIS.”

“Of course sir.”

He was dropped off at his lab floor. He squinted at the bright lights but he still walked immediately to the nearest workbench and booted up the computer with a wave of his hand. He spotted Dum-e beside the far kitchenette. “You! I need coffee.” The robot spun around in an attempt to fulfill the order. Tony called up the build software on the computer in front of him. “And JARVIS I need a material light enough for a hollow battle staff but strong enough to handle being used as a weapon.” He sketched out the design from his dream.

“A hollow staff, sir?”

“Well not exactly. I'm going to fill it with tech to help him out. So lets just say not solid.”

“We could use the same alloy as your suits. A denser, thicker form perhaps.”

Tony grunted at the idea. “Start roughing it out to that design. Coat it in gold.” He added dimensions. He wanted the staff about as tall as Loki in his helmet. He twisted the glowing blue display of the staff he'd quickly put together. The tip was more like a spear. He planned on making it usable as one but it was also ornate with curving spikes to each side of the spearhead. He punched in a bit more detail. He added a little Celtic flair to the base of the spearhead. He spiked the bottom of the staff for deadly use on either end. Then he virtually pulled the staff apart into sections and sliced it in half to see how much room he'd have to work with inside. He set about adding a power element and ranged weapon to the spearhead. Something that Loki could control with a twist of his wrist maybe. Energy based so he could get himself out of those magic barriers. He made notes on a few other possible additions to the staff but left them out for now. He would have to think on what exactly Loki could use from his tech that his magic didn't cover. 

The sun came up and the city burst into life beyond the array of windows but Tony was too focused on his work to notice. The manufactured staff lay open on his workbench. He fussed over the inner workings. He left himself plenty of room to add gadgets and ideas to the staff. It was mid-morning before he was satisfied and welded the staff back together for one more coat of gold and polish.

“Sir, Loki has awakened.”

Tony couldn't help a grin at JARVIS slipping into first name territory with Loki. “Send him down here. You got the polish done?”

“Just nearly.”

Loki stepped off the elevator rumpled and freshly woken. His hair was an adorable wavy mess. He wore wrinkled green pajama pants and a plain white long sleeve shirt. He was mildly annoyed to have woken alone in bed. His dreams were calm but he rather missed Tony whenever he slipped off away in the early hours. However his eyes widened as he took in Tony sitting at his bench, facing the elevator, with a golden staff proudly propped up beside him.

Tony couldn't hide his grin. “Morning, baby.”

Loki stepped up to him. “What...” His gaze flicked between him and the staff. “Have you spent your morning constructing this?”

“It's yours. If you like it.”

Loki raised his eyebrows in confusion. He reached to run fingertips over a portion of the smooth length of the staff, his gaze held by the spearhead. “Mine?”

“You seemed good with that staff the Chitauri gave you, and I had a dream. The two of us squaring off against them. You had this staff.”

“You dreamed of us in battle together?” A smile spread over Loki's features. “Yes I have always favored such a weapon, if weapons are to be used.” He curled fingers around the staff and lifted it. He carefully righted it beside him, planting the simple pointed end against the stone floor. It was a good length. “It is light.”

“It should hold up against use,” Tony reassured.

“It's beautiful.” Loki twisted the golden staff in the warm daylight. It shone with the polish. His gaze returned to Tony sitting proudly in front of him, taking in his handy work. “You would be the envy of all the weapon smiths of Asgard to create something as grand as this in mere hours.”

Tony's chest swelled all the more at the high praise. “It's not just a staff, baby.” He stood and guided Loki's hand up to a spot gently engraved with a stylized image of Tony's old arc. He turned Loki toward one of the bare walls across the room and pointed the staff in that direction. “Squeeze hard.”

Loki startled as a blast of energy burst from the spear and slammed into the far wall, leaving a scorch mark behind. Then he laughed at the novelty. “You have attempted to duplicate Odin's spear?”

“Sort of. This is my own brand of energy. It's not just for offense. You could theoretically do the same trick I did with the magic barriers.”

Loki turned appreciative eyes to Tony. “This is stunning. You are a marvel.” He kissed the brilliant man beside him. Tony would be a great mind in any realm. He deepened the kiss in appreciation and then broke it with a happy smack of their lips.

Tony hummed and sighed, “You're the most fun to surprise, princess.”

Loki chuckled and righted the staff again, propping it upright and taking in its form. “Is that it's only secret?”

“For now. I'm still deciding what more I can add to it that you can't do yourself.” Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and caught the man's gaze again before he gently added, “You know, in my dream, you also wore your helmet.”

Tony expected him to blush with embarrassment over a symbol he had been avoiding. Instead Loki released a heavy sigh as his gaze shifted back to the spear. He was quiet a moment, then spoke with firm determination. “We are seeing Jane today. I will ask Thor to bring my helmet. It is rather time I had a full set of battle gear.” His gaze returned to Tony. “I would face the Chitauri fully prepared. With you at my side.”

Tony smiled wide at the decision. He brushed his nose against Loki's. “Good.” He loosened his hold on Loki to slowly guide them toward the elevator. “Now lets find a spot to display that staff and order in breakfast.”

Loki teased a grin at him. “Can I not have _you_ for breakfast?”


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Loki narrowed his gaze on a woman to his left as he stood with Tony preparing to pay for their coffee. She sat at one of the tiny tables scattered across the small posh cafe. It was a quiet location tucked away from most tourist traffic. It was somewhere suitable for their meeting with Jane and Thor. However the woman's gaze had followed Tony ever since their arrival. Her smiles at Tony were beyond tolerable. Her gaze lingered on him. She was clearly a businesswoman of some description. Her suit was tailored and the pinstriped skirt was short. She was attractive, for a Midgardian woman. She had an aura of power and confidence, and she reminded him of a woman not unlike Pepper. The comparison irked Loki all the more at her continued staring and approving looks. Loki itched to confront her for ignoring his presence. Tony appeared to be oblivious of the glances. Loki held his tongue. He did not wish to ruin their afternoon. His gaze returned to the electronic device before them as Tony taught him how to pay with Midgardian currency. Tony slid the plastic card along one side and handed Loki an oversized plastic pen. A credit card tied to Tony's account and a monogrammed wallet had been yet more gifts just before they had left for the cafe.

“Then sign your name. Piece of cake.”

Loki furrowed his brow at how he was meant to _sign_ with an inkless pen but then realized the electronics were following his handwriting on the screen. His strokes were deliberate and clean as he took care to write his name. “So this is a promissory note? I am giving the cafe the right to withdraw said amount from your banks?”

Tony marveled a second at how the hell Loki managed to write his name so precisely on the electronic pad. His signature was usually a scribble. He replied to the questions with a nod. “Pretty much. The number on the card is tied to me and you. They'll verify your signature and pay the cafe.” He slid the card back into Loki's leather wallet and placed it himself into Loki's inner left pocket of his designer coat. “Just let me know if you lose the card, though I doubt anyone would manage to forge that signature.” He picked up two of the drinks and waited on Loki to pick up the other two before leading them to a back corner.

It was at Jane's request that they met on neutral ground. Tony had hoped it wasn't a bad sign but their initial introductions were cordial enough. He set Thor and Jane's drinks in front of them.

“Thank you, Stark,” Thor immediately intoned with genuine gratitude.

Jane was slower with a quiet, “Thanks.”

Tony turned to take his drink from Loki and he steered Loki to sit to Jane's other side at the round table. All four were dressed in casual clothing, though Loki was dressed up compared to the other three's more messy sense of style. Loki wore a tailored wool black jacket that hugged him to his hips and skinny jeans that disappeared into chunky boots. A pressed off-white button-down shirt was just hidden beneath the jacket. Tony was in his usual t-shirt and jeans, though there was chill to the spring air so he wore a long sleeve shirt underneath his black Pink Floyd t-shirt. Jane and Thor looked to be straight out of the woods with their flannel but that wasn't really too far off from the truth. Jane's new laboratory was pretty remote, but her work on picking apart the science to Thor's interplanetary travel was attracting a lot of positive attention and funding.

There was a quiet moment as all four settled in with their coffee. Loki wrapped long fingers around his oversized mug as he attempted to relax. He cast one more look across the cafe to the woman but she finally seemed to be looking down at her laptop. Loki sighed. Jane's gaze turned to him. He focused himself on the conversation at hand. Jane had an unnerving intelligence about her. It was not unlike Tony but the way she took him in was far less appreciative. Instead her calculating mind appeared to be weighing every facet of his character, as if she were not yet certain of her opinion of him. Loki met her appraising gaze over the rim of his coffee as he sipped his drink.

Well so far this was certainly right up there in the 'fun' department with their meeting Odin and Pepper. Fuck. Tony cleared his throat. They might as well tackle the obvious. “So. I hear you guys received a copy of Loki's statements to SHIELD.”

“Yes we did indeed,” Thor nodded. His gaze moved to Loki. “I meant for only Jane to hear your words but I must admit to overhearing a portion and then I felt compelled to join her in viewing your answers. It was hard but good to hear you speak of such things. Finally.”

“Are you still having nightmares?” Jane wondered.

“Yes.” Loki set his coffee down but kept his fingers wrapped around the warm ceramic mug. “I do not believe the terrors will ever cease. They have however abated to more manageable levels. I feared to sleep in my cell for each night promised nightmares. Now it is not nearly so frequent, not every evening at the very least, and I do not awaken alone.” His eyes flashed over to Tony. “I am instantly greeted with warmth and understanding, and reassurance of who I am now.”

The corner of Tony's lip curved up in a grin. The pride in himself and in Loki shone through on his face. He moved an arm up to rest it along the back of Loki's chair, squeezing his far shoulder. He cast a look at the pair across from them. “He does the same for me. Just for the record.” He looked to Jane. “I went to Asgard in the first place to try to stop my own nightmares.”

Thor smiled at the both of them. The distance in time and place from where they were upon first meetings to now was remarkable and wonderful. Jane nodded but she continued to keep her eyes on Loki. “But _who_ are you now?” She waved a finger at him as he opened his mouth to answer, “And don't tell me your big plan about watching over Earth with Thor. I get that idea. I'll be happy to see it in practice. But what more? Who are you?”

Loki paused at the question. It was a deceptively simple request. Who was he? He was indeed going to at the very least begin his answer with his oath to protect Midgard but she wanted to know what more made up himself. He released a long breath as his face gave away his churning thoughts. He fought the urge to look down at his coffee. Instead he kept her gaze and stated in a firm, slow cadence, “I am of Asgard. I am a son of Odin. I am brother to Thor. I am promised to Anthony Stark. I am a master of magic. I am forever curious at the new and different. I wish to learn all that might be learned. I am slowly mending. I am more... assured of myself with each day. I would learn the ways of _Earth_ and I would make it my home. And in doing so, I mean to protect my home. I will stand beside Anthony and face any who would threaten.”

Thor's features warmed all the more at Loki's words. Jane took in his answers but she still pressed for more, “So you're not here just because of Tony?”

Loki tilted his head at the question. “As you word the question, yes I am _here_ because of Anthony.” Jane frowned slightly but he went on, “Without his support and understanding I would still be hidden in my cell. The question you mean to ask is am I merely living here because of our relationship. Then the answer is no. I am here out of duty and honor. I am here for myself. If somehow someone else had done as Anthony had done for me, I would still be here seeking my redemption. Fear not that I delude myself or feel compelled to be here merely because of the man I pursue.”

Jane continued to watch him after he finished. Her thoughts appeared to fall into place. She slowly nodded and lifted her mug. “Okay.” She took a sip.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the short response. “Okay?”

She shifted her gaze over the rim of her cup to Tony. “Ya. Okay. I believe him. The video was striking but he only glanced over the two of you, which is fine. I wouldn't go into details about me and Thor with SHIELD _ever_ , but I had to know for myself. So, okay.” Her look softened at Loki. “It's good to finally meet another Odin family member.”

Loki's shoulders relaxed at the warmth extended to him. “It is an honor to meet you as well. Thor has spoken of you often. I expected no one less passionate than yourself.”

Jane smiled at the comment, her gaze warming further as she looked up at Thor, “You talked about me?”

Loki answered before Thor could respond, “When I failed to speak for days on end he would come to my cell and talk on all matter of subjects attempting to soothe me. You were a favorite topic for him to go on about at length.”

To Tony's surprise, Thor blushed at the mildly teasing disclosure from Loki. “Indeed,” he admitted. “You were on my mind a great deal.”

Jane's smile flashed brighter at Thor.

“You should really get him to take you on up to Asgard,” Tony interjected. “It's quite the fucking place. The buildings are like nothing else. You won't believe the night sky. Their mom is a smart cookie. She'll like you. Ignore Odin completely. He's not worth the damn trouble.”

Loki snorted a laugh and half covered his face with a hand at Tony's highlights of Asgard and final suggestion on dealing with Odin. “Darling, I'm certain he would be most pleased to meet Jane.”

Thor chuckled even as he looked apologetic at Tony. “I am sorry your encounters with our father were so very... heated.”

“You _argued_ with Odin?” Jane wondered.

Tony huffed at the Asgardians' reactions and replied to Jane, “Hell yes I did. The son of a bitch wouldn't even let Loki speak let alone listen to him.”

“You were also quite upset he did not allow _you_ to speak,” Loki teased.

“Well he should know who the hell I am.”

Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek to soothe him.

Jane chuckled at Tony's indignant reaction. “Thank you for the tips. At some point I will go. I'm just... enjoying having Thor to myself for a while.” She leaned her petite shoulder against the burly man beside her, resting her head against his upper chest.

Tony took in the happy pair across from them. He leaned forward over the table toward her and he spoke the question before he could think better of it, “Does he wear you out as much as Loki wears me out?” The question was at the very least filled with genuine honest curiosity.

Loki turned bright pink beside him. Thor nearly dropped his coffee. He opened his mouth to berate Tony for such lewd questions toward a woman but Jane spoke first.

She blushed even as she gasped back at him, “Oh my gosh it's exhausting, isn't it?”

“Fuck yes. I mean, not that I'm complaining.”

Jane shook her head as she leaned forward toward Tony, “No not at all. It's amazing really but it's almost too much of a good thing, ya know?”

Tony emphatically nodded, “Exactly. It's incredible but then my legs don't function for the next three hours.”

“Yes! And you're only just able to move around and they're ready to go again!”

“Hell I don't even get that much lag time.”

Thor and Loki sat mortified by the conversation in front of them. Loki cleared his throat. “I don't quite see how this conversation is appropriate over coffee.”

Tony rolled his eyes at him and rested his elbows on the table to continue conspiring with Jane. “Please, princess. Who else is going to understand that godly stamina?”

Jane giggled even as Thor covered his face in his hands. She leaned further over the table to whisper, “So do you guys trade off? I mean I don't want to assume positions...”

“Jane, please I would not hear this answer,” Thor muttered into his mortified hands. She playfully shoved his bicep.

Tony cocked a wide grin up at Thor. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to continue embarrassing the hell out of the brothers. He stated loudly enough for Thor and probably the next few tables to hear, “Oh we definitely go back and forth. You should see that ass of his but the things he can do with his massive-”

“Anthony!” Loki interrupted him, pulling him away from Jane and sitting him upright in his chair. “I will keep your mouth shut if you do not cease this conversation.”

“What? I was going to say massive _magical_ abilities.” He cocked a grin at Jane who giggled.

Thor groaned in dismay at the images of his brother painted into his mind. He lowered his head onto the table and covered it with his arms.

“Oh don't be so dramatic,” Jane continued to tease him. She looked over at Tony, “We'll talk later.” She smirked at Loki.

Tony gave a little knowing nod. Yes. Dirt would be spilled between them. He would harass Loki with the information later.

Loki leaned to whisper into Tony's ear, “If you disclose our coupling to her I will banish you to the sofa.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine. Okay. You two are no damn fun.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at his statement. “I thought the point of the previous conversation was that we are _too much_ fun?”

“Brother do not encourage them,” Thor muttered. Jane wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed her reassurances. He finally raised his head with a grumble.

The woman from across the cafe casually stepped past their table. Loki didn't know what to make of her sudden appearance. Tony blinked as she set a business card down in front of him before she casually moved on past their table. Tony lifted the paper to find a phone number. Really. It had been years since he'd bounced from woman to woman to man to woman. She clearly hadn't received the memo yet that he wasn't taking numbers any more. Tony twirled the business card between his two fingers. He reached with his other hand for her arm, stopping her from running off. “What's this?”

She raised a flirtatious, well-manicured eyebrow at him. “Really? No amount of play acting will convince me that Tony Stark is not well acquainted with the number drop.” She smiled coyly at him.

Loki was thunderstruck by the brazen flirtation with a clearly taken man. Were there no manners on Midgard? For the moment his anger was outweighed by his shock.

Tony grunted at the comment on his past. “I'm a reformed man and this is no simple shag.”

“I'll wait.” She tossed a dismissive glance at Loki. “You get whatever you like out of your system, and when you're done with him-”

Loki's eyes widened at her belittling comments. He shifted in his seat, ready to disembowel her, oath to protect Midgard or not hanging over him. Righteous anger flashed in his eyes but Tony replied first, interrupting her ridiculous bullshit.

“Honey, there's no _done_ with seeing someone when they're a sex god.”

Loki's mood softened at the comment. Tony himself had rebuffed the flirtations. It soothed his anger but he still took the card from Tony's fingers and held it over Tony's empty cup. He met the woman's eyes and sneered, “Emphasis on the god.” He lit the paper on fire and dropped the green flaming paper into the mug. Her shocked features were a mild balm on his jealous anger. She rushed off and out of the cafe.

“Do not go about frightening mortals, brother,” Thor chided.

Jane huffed beside him, “She deserved it.”

Tony was one adoring look at Loki. “Okay that was fucking sexy.” He stole a kiss and added, “And the emphasis is definitely on the _sex_ part, babycakes.” Loki sighed against his lips, the woman's advances fading from his mind. Tony was his and his alone, and he would make certain it remained so.

“Oh please may we have another topic?” Thor groaned from his seat at the pair stealing kisses.

“Alright big guy.” Tony wrapped reassuring arms around Loki. “So does she force you to wear flannel or do you actually like it?”


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Loki took in the trees with their lush new green shoots and leaves. It was a pleasant spring day. The air was still crisp but the light breeze felt comfortable. They walked hand in hand along the small town street. Trees lined the opposite side of the road. It was midday on a weekend. The town was gently buzzing with activity. No one paid them any heed as they turned down a quieter road and made for one of the homes.

“You have a friend who lives _here_?” Loki wondered. The house was a little ragged. He took in the bits of junk metal lining the drive.

“Yup. One of the best guys I know.” Tony squeezed his hand. “If it weren't for him, I probably never would have ended up in Asgard.”

Loki raised both his eyebrows at the reveal. “Truly? Then I owe him much gratitude.”

Tony tossed him a knowing grin.

The sound of children arguing came from the back garage as they approached. It wasn't heated it was merely the firm, loud 'discussion' of younger people. “No don't! Not like that!”

“I can do it!”

“You have to go up not down!”

“I know!”

Tony knocked on the wooden door before he opened it into the surprisingly well-furnished garage. “Hey you two keep it down,” Tony gave his best grumpy dad impression.

A little girl likely half the age of the boy sat holding a controller. A brightly colored game flashed on the large television opposite the leather sofa. She smiled shyly at them both but the boy leaped off the sofa to greet Tony.

“You're back! And looking way better,” Harley enthused at Tony as he came up to them. He took in Loki beside him and gave a simple, “Hey.”

“What are you talking about? I always look good,” Tony snapped back at the compliment. He guided Loki into the garage and shut the door after them to keep out the chill. “Loki, meet Harley. Harley, meet your first alien.”

“What?!” Harley jumped back a step.

Loki glared at the smug look on Tony, “That is _hardly_ a proper introduction.”

“But it's the truth.”

“He seems normal,” Harley countered. “Are you joking around again?”

“Nope.” Tony squatted down in front of the small guy and pointed up at Loki. “He comes from Asgard. The same place as Thor. You know Thor right?”

Harley nodded. “The papers have been filled with all you guys since New York.” He avoided saying the Chitauri but either way Tony didn't flinch at the reminder of that day.

“Thor's a good guy. This is his brother. He's had a few rough spots like me but he's a good guy too. He patched me back up.”

Harley looked up at Loki. “So you got him to stop worrying about the aliens?”

Loki took in the boy. _This_ was whom they had come to see? This is who had set Tony on a path to seek him out in Asgard? A boy? “Yes. We are bound together and we will keep each other safe from any further attacks. Each other and Earth.”

Harley smiled up at him. “That's great.”

“Indeed, and I hear I have you to thank for getting Anthony to find his way to me.”

“Anthony?” Harley snickered

“It's his quirk kid. That's my whole name, and I won't take smack talk from a guy named after a motorcycle company.”

Harley smirked up at Tony. “Whatever you say.” He looked back to Loki. “Someone had to help him out. He was going nuts. Like, legit crazy.”

“I am still grateful for your help, young Harley.”

Harley shrugged, not really sure what to do with Loki's praise and gratitude. He moved on to more interesting matters, now that it was obvious that Tony was doing much better. “So you build any new suits lately? You promised me stealth mode.”

“Hey I'm working on it!” Tony chuckled and gave the kid a playful shove. He stood and pointed back toward the elaborate lab behind the living room space. “Show me your grand projects, twerp.”

Harley rushed off to his workbenches. Tony cast Loki a warm smile and followed after Harley. Loki hung back, not entirely certain what to do with himself. Shouldn't these two young children have a parent somewhere? The girl on the sofa watched her brother and Tony cross behind the couch to look at the workbenches. She twisted to follow them until she couldn't see them any more. Then she turned forward and smiled a shy childish smile at Loki. She turned her game back on and continued to struggle with the Dora game. Jumping was clearly not her strong suit. Loki cast his gaze back at the duo discussing some anti-bullying device. He moved instead to sit at the further end of the sofa, taking in the girl as she struggled to play the electronic game. She squeaked as she managed to make one of the jumps in time.

“Congratulations,” Loki praised. She giggled beside him.

“I'm gonna beat this!”

“Be careful,” Loki warned as another large jump loomed. She managed it on the first try. He praised warmly, “You're very good.”

“I know,” came her youthful confidence.

“Stay focused. Another precipice approaches.”

Tony tossed an amused grin at the pair on the sofa before focusing again on Harley. The kid had a few interesting ideas laid out on his workbench and the mockups were coming together nicely. “You're doing good. I should send you some more materials to work with. You're running through it all already.”

“Some of it's out back. It's stuff that didn't work right and I had to give up on.”

“You should keep that stuff around. Sometimes the mistakes are the best part.”

“I guess so ya.” They finished the mini-tour of the few projects. Harley paused and looked up at Tony. “Did you start paying our bills?”

“Me?” Tony acted innocent, gasping at the accusation. “ _Nooo_.” He raised an eyebrow at the question, “Why?”

“Well mom never pays them on time. They usually come in all kinds of colored envelopes but the last few months they're all white and paid up. Mom doesn't even notice.”

“Maybe she's just more on top of things this year.”

“And maybe the guy who filled my garage with stuff is also sending us groceries through Amazon every week.”

“Well how else are you going to make the sandwiches I want when I visit? Speaking of... where is my sandwich?”

“You don't have to do all this ya know. We were fine... before everything happened.”

Tony could understand the urge to dismiss charity. He sighed as he turned honest, “It's just a little pay back for helping me out. Not only around Christmas but now too. You deserve it. Think of it as a big thank you.”

“It's too much.”

“Says you.”

Harley grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

“Listen, kid. I don't expect any payback. Promise. We're buds. Buds look out for each other. I'm only trying to pick up your mom's slack a little.”

There was a flash of hurt in Harley's gaze. He nodded at the words. The kid in him showed through at the last sentence. He was the man of the house, when he should be busy playing all day. The mere fact that he _noticed_ the bills being paid was unsettling enough. No kid should notice that shit.

“She's never around any more...” Harley's voice was tiny as he spoke. Tony knelt and offered up a hug. Harley took it.

“Hey there, sport. Come on. Everything's fine.” He made a mental note to check in on the house more... and his mother. He didn't want to reveal himself to her but he wasn't throwing money at the family for her to continue being shit at her job. He squeezed Harley and released him. “Now where's my sandwich?” Harley shoved him by his shoulders. Tony laughed and stood upright again. “Fine we'll order pizza.” 

The two of them returned back to the sofa. They found Loki now sat directly beside the little girl who leaned back and forth with her Dora game. She leaned half across Loki's lap as she tried to make a heroic leap to the level's checkpoint. She made it and both cheered.

“About time,” Harley harassed her as he moved to sit to Loki's other side.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she continued her victory dance, wiggling in joy on the sofa.

Loki chided, “She efficiently conquered the game. Do not belittle her accomplishments.”

“It was only the first level!” Harley whined.

“Play nice.” Tony sat at the far end as he pulled out his phone. “JARVIS, we need two pizzas. One cheese and one pepperoni.”

The next level started up. Loki blinked as she offered the controller to him. “You wanna play? I can teach you.”

Harley snapped, “Hey it was my turn next.”

“Don't make me put on a movie instead,” Tony threatened as he pocketed his phone.

“I am content to help you vanquish more foes,” Loki declined the offer from her. She beamed at him and kept the controller. She returned to the game and Loki to his helpful commentary.

Tony watched as Harley took in the two playing together. It was a little surreal sitting on the same sofa he'd collapsed into weeks ago. He would have never imagined himself back here so happy and content and amused and loved. His gaze lingered on Loki wrapped up in the silly game. How the hell was he his? How the hell did he end up here with him? Yet here he was and he wouldn't have things end up any other way. 

Harley looked up at Tony. “He is a little weird,” he commented on Loki, then he smiled, “I can see why you like him.”

Tony shoved him off the sofa.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has followed along with my updating and enjoyed the fluffy piece. Thank you to domino/vanillabuzz for enjoying and squeaking and keeping me going through writing and posting this fic. I wrote it for you and I'm so very proud to have written another piece of FrostIron for you. <3
> 
> I know there is yet more to tell of the two of them. This could go on for many more dozens of chapters, but the theme is Tony Stark's coming to terms with his nightmares and fears. They have to face the Chitauri at one point, but he sleeps well with Loki by his side and he has those warm arms to wrap around him in the dark. The story comes to a close. I may write a sequel but I also may not. Take this as it is - finding solace and comfort and happiness.


End file.
